


Royalty

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby Bashing, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 62,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vance hires a new forensic scientist Gibbs past comes into view then collides with his team. Under Construction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I am currently writing this so I might add more tags and warning so look forward to that. Also, this might take awhile for me to update, but I will try to update at least once a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions. Like right now I'm asking if people prefer first or third person writing. Go on over there if you'd like so you can keep updated on what is happening and what will be happening in the future!

"Come on, King Gibbs," Shannon laughed staning behind Gibbs in the mirror, "You look handsome."

"As do you, my Queen," Gibbs turned around and kissed the back of her hand, "Where are the princess and prince?"

Shannon smiled happily and grabbed his hand. She started to walk out of their bedroom only for Gibbs to pull her back. She looked confused for a moment before he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her closely. Today was Halloween and Kelly had begged her parents to dress up. So here they stood Gibbs in his Blues and Shannon in a sleek white dress.

Gibbs couldn't help but equat his wife to a Greek Goddess. At least the stories he had always told made him think. She was one of the most beautiful sites he'd ever seen. Only one thing beat it.

"Daddy!" a voice screamed causing the parents to spin around.

The Marine opened his arms to catch his daughter just in time. Kelly, on the other hand, looked like a Disney Princess. Her sparkily light green dress was absolutely beautiful and went perfect with the flower crown she'd made the day before.

Behind his princess stood her best friend, Dmitri Kozlov. He smiled shyly up at Gibbs shifted foot to foot. Even after all these years of them being friends he still a bashful child.

While he knew that the boy would lose that as he grew older it warmed the Marines heart. He had begun to think of the boy as a second child. Something he knew Dmitri liked though he wasn't sure his parents did.

Dmitri flattened down the dark blue sash that matched Gibbs own clothing. Kissing Kelly's cheek Gibbs handed her to Shannon so he could kneel in front of the young 'prince'. A bright blush came to his cheeks as he reached for his tie this time.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Gibbs questioned fixing his tie.

"Princes aren't scared," Dmitri spoike his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, they are. So are Kings."

Dmitri looked up at Gibbs his warm honey eyes wide in shock. Smiling lovingly at the boy the older man lifted him into his arms and reached back to take his wife's hand. Shannon slipped her fingers through his and squeezed.

"You ready for Trick-or-Treating?" Shannon bounced.

"Yeah!" Kelly clapped as Dmitri nodded.

"Okay. Remember before we eat candy we have lunch. Did you two figure out what you wanted to eat?"

"Shrimp and pasta," Dmitri answered softly, "And chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake?" Gibbs grinned as he closed the door behind them, "Maybe we should skip the Trick-or-Treating then."

Both children protested instantly causing the adults to laugh. Letting the kids down Gibbs pulled his wife to his side and watched them run. Still, they never went far before turning to make sure the adults were close.

Gibbs didn't want the children to fear the world around them, but they both seemed to always know what was going on in his mind. It was both a good and bad thing when he thought about it.

It wasn't for another two hours before the small group were on the way back to Gibbs home. Kelly and Shannon were ahead of the boys pointing at the different costumes trying to figure out what they were dressed as exactly.

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri tugged on the older mans hand.

Looking down at the boy Gibbs noticed him chewing on his bottom lip. Seeing how nervous the child was the Marine kneeled down and took his chin between his fingers moving it until icy blue met warm honey.

"What's wrong, Dmitri?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"You said that even Kings are scared," Dmitri said confusion clear in his voice, "You're never scared."

Sighing softly Gibbs lifted the small boy and started to walk once more. Shannon was watching the boys carefully before taking her daughters hand and starting to run. She knew Dmitri needed Gibbs alone right now.

"I'm always scared," Gibbs admitted gently.

"You are?" Dmitri asked hope filling his eyes.

"I am. Everytime I get called away. Everytime I hear you or Kill cry. Everytime you two run too closely to the road. Everytime I put on this uniform. I'm scared. But that's what being brave means."

"Being scared and doing it anyway?"

Kissing the little boys forehead Gibbs walked to his front door. Kelly and Shannon were playing some hand clapping game that the older man had never been able to master. Amusing his wife to no end.

Almost instantly Kelly was running up to her Father and best friend looking both excited and worried. Letting Dmitri down the couple watched the children hug and talk softly.

Kelly suddenly turned to her Father and pulled him into a hug. A soft 'thank you' was whispered letting him know Dmitri had been more worried and scared than he had let on.

Ushering the children into the car with the promise of lunch and candy the group was off to eat. The car ride was filled with laughter and made up stories of goblins and ghouls.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Dmitri stopped him before they got inside.

"Yes?" Gibbs kneeled once more.

"I'm going to be a King like you one day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions. Like right now I'm asking if people prefer first or third person writing. Go on over there if you'd like so you can keep updated on what is happening and what will be happening in the future!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.

"This is not up for discussion, Gibbs," Vance glared at me, "SecNav believes that we need another forensic scientist. He built a lab and had everything set up. He's starting today and he has your case."

"We work with Abby," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Not when Ms. Scuito has six other cases. I know you don't like this, but he's a good kis. Don't take this out on him."

Sending a last glare at the man I stood up and began to make me way down to the new mans lab. Though I knew he had a lab all his own I was expecting to have Abby invade it before the day was out.

I knew that Abby hated people on her turf. If the new hire lasted the day then I would be surprised. Part of me knew that I should stop the woman, but I wasn't sure I wanted him there myself.

Shaking my head I made my way to the quiet lab. A man stood in front of the silver table his hands moving around trying to do something with a piece of paper and some chemicals.

Not knowing what the chemicals were or how jumpy the man was I decided to simply watch him. It gave me the chance to watch the man without him knowing. Something I actually liked.

The younger man was wearing a black three piece suit though the jacket was one the chair and the sleeves were rolled up. The suit was black with purple pinstrips with the shirt a simple purple.

Black hair was hitting at the boys ear and it was easy to see the frames of a pair of glasses. If Gibbs didn't know better he'd think he and Abby were related. Though that wouldn't make this any easier.

Sighing Gibbs watched the man put the chemicals down and take off the gloves. Once he was clear from spilling anything the older man took a step forward to reveal himself to the scientist.

"Hello," a soft but deep voice greeted turning to me only for the man to freeze, "Mr. Gibbs?"

My eyes darted up to the young mans face at those words. A smile came to my lips when I saw the younger mans face for the first time. It had been so long since I had seen him and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

Before me stood Dmitri Kozlov. He and my daughter had once been best friends. That was before my wife and daughter had been murdered. In fact the last time I'd seen the young man was their funeral.

I truly had no idea why but the Kozlov's didn't really like me. Truthfully they barely got along with Shannon. Why they stayed as long as they did was a mystery, but as soon as the funeral was over they moved away.

I had tried to get a hold of the Kozlov's before and after their move, but they always hung up the phone as soon as they heard my voice. As much as it pained me to say that day I lost two children.

Thoughts of the last time I had seen him and Kelly together filtered through my mind. It had been Hallowee and that was still one of the best memories I had. That had been so many years ago through. Too many.

Still, it didn't seem to have changed Dmitri. He still seemed to be the shy little boy that had followed me around like a puppy. Everything about the man screamed that he would give you the shirt off his back.

Except for his eyes. They seemed to have darkened since the last time I saw him. Instead of the honey color they were a whiskey. That wasn't the thing that had drawn me to them though.

No, it was the fact they now held this guarded look. It was worrying to say the least. Especially when that wary look was directed at me. Almost as if Dmitri was afraid of me. Something I never wanted to see in my childrens eyes.

Every instinct in me was telling me to question Dmitri until I learned what had changed. Something told me that doing that would not be well recieved. I had to be pacient and let the boy come to me. Something I wasn't good at.

"Hello, Dmitri," I greeted taking the gentle tone I always used with him.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri shifted foot to foot, "I haven't seen you since...How are you?"

"I'm alive. How are you?"

Instead of answering Dmitri smiled sadly causing my heart to clench. None of my children should ever look like that. I had failed to protect the boy from something that had obviously hurt him.

Sighing I moved around the table so I was standing next to the younger man. I watched the man flinch as I got closer. A surge of anger coursed through me. None of my children were supposed to flinch from me.

"Dmitri," I started softly.

"I haven't found anything yet," Dmitri hurriedly cut me off, "I just got the evidence and all the machines are working on the answers. I should get to work. Don't want to fall behind one my first day."

Dmitri turned away from me and began to type on his computer. I could feel my heart breaking seeing just how far things had fallen. From the boy hanging off my every word to flinching at me.

"Find me when you have something," I said knowing I couldn't get anymore out of him.

Leaving Dmitri's lab I felt myself sigh. Of all the times I had thought of meeting the boy once more this was not it. This was actually the opposite of everything I had thought of.

Slowly I made my way up to the bullpen. It was then that everything felt into place. Abby and Dmitri working in the same place, on the same things. Something that would end badly.

When Abby had started at NCIS I had taken her under my wing. It wasn't long before she became a daughter to me. I loved that girl more and more everyday. Shew as what I had lost.

Then there was Dmitri. A boy who was best friends with Kelly. Someone I had ended up thinking of as a son. Someone I hadn't seen in more than two decades.

Both Abby and Dmitri were my children. I could even remember the young man calling me 'Daddy' when he was sick or had just woken up and was still half asleep.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. I couldn't pick between the two of them. Truthfully the last thing I wanted to do was pick between them.

How could I? Both of them were my children. Yes, I hadn't seen Dmitri in years, but he would always be my child. I couldn't let myself lose either of them. I don't think I couldn't handle that.

"Is it true, Boss?" Tony questioned when I got to my desk, "We have a new forensic scientist?"

"We have two," I offered, "We'll be working with both. Depending on the case."

"Abby is not going to like that," McGee shook his head.

"I have talked to the man," Ziva jumped in, "He is...Shy. And kind. I believe he will be a good fit."

"His 'fit' doesnt' matter, Ziva," Tony shook his head, "Abby doesn't share."

"They will be sharing the cases?"

"No," McGee shook his head.

"They will be sharing equipment?"

"No."

"I do not understand. What will they be sharing?"

McGee and Tony shared a look at the newest members expence. Ziva had been here for a few years, but there were still some things that he didn't understand. Especially when it came to people.

"Us," I filled in when the boys didn't answer.

Ziva looked at her computer in confusion. She didn't understand why Abby would react badly. So far she hadn't seen an Abby fit. I had a feeling that today was going to change that.

"Abby's protective," McGee tried to explain, "This is her space. We're her team. She doesn't share."

"There are more cases than she could handle alone," Ziva replied, "We will always be her friends. The cases are more important."

"Tell that to Abby," Tony chuckled darkly.

I watched Ziva open her mouth to say somethin only to stop when she heard boots stomping their way over. It seemed that Abby had finally been informed of the new change.

"What are we going to do, Gibbs?" Abby demanded crossing her arms.

"Abby," I tried to start.

"He's on my floor! I've never been so insulted! Have I ever been late on my cases or messed up? Who does the Director think he is? Okay, so he runs the place, but I'm good at my job! I don't need help!"

Abby stared down at me anger filling her normally kind eyes. Sighing to myself I stood up and pulled her into a hug. It was the best thing that I could do since I wasn't sending Dmitri away.

"He's staying," I said pulling away.

"But Gibbs!" Abby practically yelled.

"No. He's staying."

Kissing her forehead I went back to my desk and sat down. I could hear the pounding of her boots as she stormed off. Oddly enough they seemed to be in beat with the pounding of my head.

"Woat," Tony spoke his eyes wide, "I've never seen Abby not get what she wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions. Like right now I'm asking if people prefer first or third person writing. Go on over there if you'd like so you can keep updated on what is happening and what will be happening in the future!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.

"Daddy," Kelly stared at Gibbs over the breakfast table.

Two sets of icy blue eyes stared into each other for a moment before loud laughter interrupted. Kelly and Gibbs turned to Shannon watching her almost bent over in laughter before she finally calmed down and stood up.

"No one will ever be able to say you're not related," Shannon shook her head, "Now, put your dishes away and finish getting ready. Dmitri will be here soon and I'm going to be late."

Hearing the tone in the womans voice the two moved. Kelly knew better than to argue with the tone her mother was using. While Gibbs, trained Marine or not, was not nearly stupid enough to go up against her.

Shannon gave a staisfied nod as her family moved. It wasn't as if she thought that her family feared her, but there was a certain respect that they ahd for her. Okay, watching her husband jump when she told him to do something was a site.

Gibbs seemed to know what she was thinking because he turned to her with a smirk. Placing the dishes down he made his way to the red-head and pulled her close to him before drawing her into a soft kiss.

"Scarier than any drill sargent," Gibbs supplied pulling away.

"Of course," Shannon laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

A knock interrupted the couple drawing their attention to the door. Gibbs kissed his wife once more before going to answer it. As he opened the door he heard a car drive down the street causing him to sigh.

Dmitri stood shyly at the door a gentle smile on his lips. Gibbs didn't quite understand what was going on with the little boys parents, but every time they zoomed off and left the child alone made him want to figure it out. Possibly violently.

"Hi, Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri smiled up at the man.

"Hello," Gibbs greeted letting him into his home, "Kelly's washing up. Have you eaten?"

"Wanted to save room."

An angry knot twisted in Gibbs gut, but he closed the door ignoring it. He never listened to what his 'gut' was saying. IT was just a bad feeling that mean absolutely nothing. They never did in the end.

Placing a hand on Dmitri's head he ruffled the boys hair. Before he could say anything Kelly was running up to her friend and hugging him tightly. Sighing he turned to Shannon who was giving him a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Shannon questioned running a hand through short hair.

"I don't know," Gibbs asked truthfully.

"You're gut again? Are you ever going to listen?"

"Shannon..."

"You're trying to tell yourself something and you're not listening. What if it's important?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Before it's too late?"

Shannon placed a kiss on her husbands cheek before turning to the children. She had been telling the man to listen to his gut, but so far the man was just too stubborn. Something she loved as much as she hated.

Kissing the childrens forehead she waved one last time. Today was one of the days that Gibbs took care of Kelly while Shannon spent the day relaxing with friends. Kelly and Gibbs loved these days.

Because of his job the Marine spent too much time away. from his family. Today he'd be with Kelly and Dmitri in the park. Tomorrow he'd be with Shannon while Kelly was with her Grandfather.

Once Shannon was gone Gibbs helped his daughter into her jacket before leading them to the car. Kelly was excitedly telling Dmitri all about the trip that she was taking with her Grandfather tomorrow.

As Gibbs strapped Dmitri into the car the man noticed an odd look in his eyes. Once again his guy twisted angrily. Maybe he should listen to his wife and his gut. At least just this once.

Shaking his head Gibbs got into the drivers' seat and start towards the park. Kelly and Dmitri's laughter filled the small space causing the man to smile softly. That had to be the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

Before long they were climbing out of the car and the children were running to the jungle gym. Smiling at the site Gibbs when to the bench and watched. He'd let the children play together for awhile before he joined them.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly rang out, "Give that back!"

Sitting straight Gibbs saw a boy standing over his daughter holdign one of the dolls that she had brought to play with. Kelly laid on the ground while Dmitri clung to the toy solider in his hands.

The boy had to be at least two years older than Kelly and Dmitri and based off the looks of the other children they were used to the bully. That was something that Gibbs couldn't let continue.

Before Gibbs could take a step closer though Dmitri moved in front of Kelly. Freezing where he stood a smirk came to the older mans lips. He didn't know if Dmitri would be able to do it alone, but he was proud he was trying.

"G-Give her th-the doll b-back," Dmitri stuttered.

That was when Gibbs noticed that even from there he could tell the boy was shaking. He was absolutely terrified. It actually looked like he was about to have a panic attack where he stood.

"No," the bully smirked, "I don't think I will."

"It's not yours," Dmitri spoke gaining more ground.

The bully glared at Dmitri before pushing him roughly. The boy fell to the ground in a heap. Tears were in Dmitri's eyes as he looked up, but that didn't stop him from standing up again.

"I-It's not y-yours," Dmitri tried once more.

Moving quickly Gibbs stood behind Dmitri and stared down at the child. The bully angrily threw down the dool and stormed away. Kelly grinned happily up at her Daddy before hugging her best friend to her tightly.

"You got her back," Kelly grinned pulling away, "Your hands."

Kneeling down Gibbs took the scratched and bloody hands into his before lifting the little boy up. That seemed to be the breaking point of Dmitri. He clung to the Marine his whole body shaking as tears streamed down his face.

"You did good, Dmitri," Gibbs soothed taking Kelly's hand in his and leading them tot he car and first-aid kit, "You did good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions. Like right now I'm asking if people prefer first or third person writing. Go on over there if you'd like so you can keep updated on what is happening and what will be happening in the future!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.
> 
> QUESTION!!! Do you like the flashback chapters? If so what flashback would you like to see?

"What do you think, McGee?" Tony turned to me after Gibbs went down to see Ducky.

"What?" I questioned looking between him and my computer screen.

Tony rolled his eyes before looking over at Ziva. It was then that I realized that I had missed an entire conversation. Sometimes it felt that I was always missing at least part of everything that happened on this team.

"The new guy?" Tony spoke pointing at Ziva, "What was his name?"

"Dmitri Kozlov," Ziva supplied.

"Dmitri Kozlov. Does he have a Russian accent? That's a Russian name right?"

"Yes, Dmitri is a Russian name, but I did no hear a Russian accent. It is possible. He is very soft spoken. It s easy to hide when you do not talk loudly."

Tony nodded his head in agreement. He knew how easy it was to hide in plain sight. He also knew that some people were just shy. At least I hoped he remmeber what I was like when we first met.

"You think he's a good guy?" I asked turning fully to her.

"I am not sure yet," Ziva answered honestly, "I do believe he deserves to be given a chance."

There was something in the womans voice that told me that she was thinking about Abby. She already had seen just how upset the woman was by what was happening and it seemed like she wasn't happy.

Ziva was the first person that had met Dmitri. Given it was a very brief meeting. At least I thought it was. She was the one that had delievered the evidence from the scene down to the man.

From the way she was talking something about the man had gotten to her. She had to have seen something in him that she wanted everyone else to see before they heard things from Abby.

I wasn't sure why she did it or how bad it would be this time, but I was positive that some rumor about the new man would surface soon. Sadly I knew this happen before though I didn't actually have proof of it.

"What do you have?" Gibbs barked walking into the bullpen.

Instantly all three of us were up ready to tell our Boss everything we knew so far. Before long he sent Tony and Ziva to talk to the friend of the victim. Then he turned to me waiting for me to figure out what he wanted.

"Go down to Ab..." I started only to freeze, "I mean, go down to Dmitri?"

A strange look came to Gibbs eyes when I said the mans name. Normally he was better at controlling his expressions. There was something about this Dmitri Kozlov that was getting to the man.

I opened my mouth to question the older man, but instead I turned around and went to the elevator. On a good day Gibbs would pat my shoulder and tell me nothing. On a bad day he'd glare and say nothing.

Right now I didn't want to find out what kind of day it was. Sighing I pressed the button down to the forensic labs. That was an odd thought. Espeically knowing it wasn't Abby's lab I was going to.

I couldn't help wondering how anyone that knew Abby thought this was a good idea. Possessive was a ncie thing to call her. Soon everyone that didn't know that would. It wasn't going to end well.

In truth the only people that I was worried about were Gibbs and Dmitri. Something told me that the two men were going to be the ones to get the brunt of whatever attack was going to come.

The doors suddenly opened leading me to the hallway. Sighing I walked out of the elevator and slowly started towards the new lab. Though somehow I doubted taking my time walking would actually put this off.

Taking a deep breath I turned into the doorway adn came to a stop. The new forensic scientist stood over a pile of papers on the table his head bouncing to a beat that only he could hear.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door.

The noise must have startled the man because he practically jumped out of his skin causing the papers to be knocked over. Moving quickly I kneeled down to help him clean up the mess.

"Sorry, a soft voice spoke, "I'm a klutz."

"It's alright," I smiled, "I've done this more than my fair share."

The man smiled gently and stood up. As I stood up I let my eyes roam over him trying to take in all the details I could. I wasn't sure how long the new co-worker would be here, but while he was I wanted him to feel welcomed. By some at least.

He wore a suit. Which at a new job wasn't all that strange. He did look and move around like he was comfortable though. So it was mostly likely that the man just liked wearing three-piece suits.

Purple rimmed glasses were perched in front of brown eyes. It was odd, but they actually matched the suit he was wearing. For a moment I wondered if he actually needed to wear them to see or not.

"I'm Tim McGee," I offered.

"Dmitri Kozlov," he smiled, "Do I... Do you have a name you like to be called?"

"McGee or Tim is fine. Do you?"

"You can't really nickname a Dmitri."

Smiling at the scientist humor I nodded my head in agreement. An awkward silence fell over us causing me to squirm slightly. I hadn't actually felt truly awkward in the place I worked in a long time.

"Gibbs sent me to see if you had anything on the case," I spoke after the silence went for too long.

"Right," Dmitri nodded turning towards the computer only to run into a chair.

Reaching out I tried to grab hold of the man, but he landed face first on to the floor. Worry flooded me when he laid there silently for a moment. Then he rolled on to his back his face bright red but otherwise fine.

"A klutz you say?" I questioned trying not to sound too amused.

"A walking bruise," Dmitri cleared his throat.

Shaking my head I reached down to help the older man up only to have his face redden once more. It took me a second to realize that he was blushing again. I was the reason someone was blushing!

So it was possible for the situation to get odder. No one had ever blushed because of me. Yes, I knew I had grown more confident over the years, but there was no way he was reacting this way to someone like me.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I helped the younger man up fully. Once the man was up he stood there staring up at me for a moment. He was shorter than me. Probably 5'10" at most.

I had to admit the blush was absolutely beautiful on the younger man. No, I couldn't let my mind go down that road. Gibbs had a rule for this very thing and based off my relationship with Abby there was a very valid reason.

Still the man was beautiful adn exactly the type that I always found myself attracted to. Not that I ever really did anything about it. Alright, I have had a few one night stands and spent time in a handful of clubs, but never had a full relationship.

Then there was the fact that soemthing was obviously going on between him and Gibbs. I doubted that the two of them had been in a relationship. Not that my Boss wasn't attractive, but he was straight.

Speaking of straight I didn't even know if Dmitri liked men or women or both. Hell, he could like neither for all I knew. For as big as my brain was it always moved too quickly and in the wrong direction.

"I was going over the crime scene photos and I noticed something weird," Dmitri motioned for me to look at the computer screen.

Taking a step forward I moved until I was right behind him. I could practically feel the heat coming off of him. Though the thing that truly got me was how he smelt. It was like sandlewood and vanilla. An odd scent for a man according to my sister.

"What do you see?" Dmitri questioned slipping into his element.

"It looks like a crime scene," I shook my head.

"You don't think it looks a little...clean?"

Looking at the photos onc emore I nodded my head finally seeing what he saw. That motion brought a smile to the younger mans lips and I was truly pleased about that. He had a beautiful smile.

"I'll admit I haven't seen a crime scene out of text books and television," Dmitri licked his lips, "But all the things I know point to this being staged. You should ask the M.E. though. He'll tell you if I'm right about that blood splatter."

Nodding my head I turned to the table and the papers he'd been working on earlier. Tony had taken them from the scene earlier. They looked like regular office paperwork, but better safe than sorry.

Dmitri moved to the other side of the table and pushed a notebook my way. Looking at everything he'd read through I nodded my head thinking that the notes showed exactly what was there.

"I wanted to see if there was anything important, but so far nothing is jumping out," Dmitri shrugged, "I was hoping to find somethign more to tell you."

"I'll tell Gibbs," I nodded, "Do you have the teams numbers?"

"I have Gibbs."

Smiling I flipped the notebook to a new page and wrote the teams desk and cell phone numbers down. Then I decided to do something that I might regret. I gave him my home number as well.

"There you go," I pushed the notebook back to him, "I gave you my home number as well. If you ever need anything, a person to talk to or a ride, call me. I'll be happy to help."

The blush came back to Dmitri's cheeks as he nodded his head. Smiling down at him I turned away and made my way out of the lab. It wasn't until I was in the elevator that everything hit me.

I had basically been flirting with Dmitri. It wasn't that I didn't think he and I could have anything real together. I actually did. I just knew that it would be a bad idea. A extremely bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions. Like right now I'm asking if people prefer first or third person writing. Go on over there if you'd like so you can keep updated on what is happening and what will be happening in the future!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.

"Mr. Palmer," Dr. Mallard said placing the last of the evidence on the tray, "Take these down to our new forensic scientist please."

Nodding my head I picked up the tray only to stop as the doors opened. Abby waltzed into the room with a frown on her lips. She stopped in front of me hands on her hips glaring at the evidence in my hands.

Looking back at the M.E. I saw this look in his eyes. I hated that look. It was liek he was tired before the conversation had even begun. I knew he was going to look worse by the time the woman left.

The thing that really got me was that Abby only went to Dr. Mallard when Gibbs didn't give her what she wanted. Each time was worst than the last. I wish there was something I could do, but I knew there wasn't.

Don't get me wrong. I liked Abby. At least I liked her when she was in a good mood. The second things didn't go her way though... Well, let's just say that I'd rather deal with Gibbs glare then her attitude.

"Going down to the new lab?" Abby questioned her voice cold.

"Yes," I nodded trying to move past her, "I should..."

"I'll go with you."

"I'm not sure that's..."

"Let's go."

Abby grabbed my arm and lead me into the elevator. I tried to turn to Dr. Mallard once mroe to get him to help, but the doors were already closing. Okay, this was going to be so much worse than I had thought it would be.

The woman was not a flexible person. She was going to try to intimedate the person into leaving. Hopefully whomever the Director had hired was strong-minded and as strong-willed as Abby was.

What was the Director thinking in the first place? Okay, it was his job to hire people and one forensic scientist for the entire building could be seen a problem. Still, he knew how Abby acted towards people in her territory.

The doors slowly opened and I was once again being pulled. Abby was a lot stronger than she looked. Anyway, I was not stupid enough to try to fight against the woman. Not if I wanted to keep my head.

Swallowing roughly I walked through the door feeling as if my heart was going to pound out of my chest. This was not going to end well. Maybe I should have gotten one of the agents to come down with us.

Looking around the new lab I saw that it was so different than Abby's. The woman always had paintings hanging on the wall, music practically rattling the windows, and trinkets lining every empty space they possibly could.

This lab looked completely empty compared to hers. Except for the jacket and glasses sitting on the desk. Wait, I knew those glasses. I was there when the man bought them. Actually, I was the one that picked them out.

"Hello?" a deep voice came as the doors to the office opened, "How can I...James?"

"Dmitri," I grinned placing the evidence on the table so I could hug my friend.

Hugging the younger man tighter I couldn't help laughing. Dmitri had been my best friend since we were ten. That's over fifteen years of friendship and somehow our work places had never come up.

That being said I had known he was staring a new job and that he had a degree in forensics. That actually made me feel a little better about not knowing that he was working with me now.

"We have to have dinner after work," I pulled back, "Apperently we don't talk enough."

Dmitri pushed me away from him with a laugh and went over to the evidence to sign for it. He stopped before he got to the table. Sticking his hand out to Abby the whole room was filled with and awkwardness that could be cut with a knife.

"Hello," Dmitri spoke his voice suddenly softer and shyer.

"Hi," Abby replied not taking his hand.

Dropping his hand back to his side the scientist looked back at me in confusion. Under normal circumstances the man was shy and had a major dislike for talking with people. This was far from normal though.

The last thing Abby was going to do was make it easy on him. It was truly one of the things that I hated to see. Both of these people were my friends and I knew they'd get along if they'd actually had a chance.

"I'm Dmitri," the younger man offered after a moment.

"Abby," she spoke her voice cold, "You're the newbie. You any good?"

The air was suddenly electicfied at her tone. Dmitri stood straighter realizing that this was not pleasent conversation. I looked away knowing this would be a trainwreck only to force myself to look back a moment later.

I considered both of them to be my friends. Well, that was a lie. Abby was my friend and a really good friend at that. Dmitri, on the other hand, he and I were like brother. We were close and that wouldn't change.

"The Director," Dmitri started looking between Abby and I, "The Director hired me."

"Doesn't mean you're good," Abby glared hands on her hips, "I'm going to have to go over all your evidence and stop you from making mistakes and ruining everything aren't I?"

Dmitri's eyes widened at the womans harsh tone and words. It wasn't the first time he had someone talk to him like this, but this was different. We were adults and this pettiness and bullying should have stopped by now.

I could still remember in school how bad things got for the both of us in school. In truth it often felt like we only had each other. It was an odd feeling. Okay, it was a horrible feeling and we both hated it.

Still we did have each other. Which was something that I held on to throughout the years. No matter what I would never truly be alone. It helped both Dmitri and I thought a lot of things.

"I know how to do my job," Dmitri tried once more.

"By your standards," Abby scoffed, "Not mine and not Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs..."

Abby barked a laugh before Dmitri could finish his sentence. It was one of the darkest most horrible sounds I had ever heard. For a second I couldn't believe Abby was the person that did it.

Truly I had no idea what the woman was thinking. Yes, she thought of Team Gibbs and NCIS as hers, but this was taking it too far. Dmitri had been nothing but kind to her. It was just wrong.

"Gibbs hates being called, 'Mister'," Abby taunted with a smirk, "And I doubt he's going to like you."

Before Dmitri or I could say anything else the goth spun on her heel. Dmitri and I were completely silent the only sounds were her heels echoing through the empty hallways.

When the room was finally silent I found myself perating myself. Dmitriw as my best frien and I didn't even stand up for him. What the hell was wrong with me that I let someone bully him and did nothing?

Okay, so it was Abby. Still, that was no reason for me to freeze like that. I had never let my fear stop me when we were in school. There had to be a line that showed where I stood. And that was with Dmitri.

"I'm sorry, Dmitri," I sighed resting a hand on his shoulder, "I wish you had told me this is where you got the job."

"Try to convince me not to take it?" Dmitri sighed, "That doesn't help with people like her."

"I know. I just hate that you have to deal with it again."

"Some people never grow up, James."

Dmitri moved to the evidence and started to sort through it. His shoulders were hunched over the table as he moved. There was something in the way that he stood though. It was like the thing with Abby wasn't the only thing bothering him.

Cocking my head to the side I though back to everything he and Abby said. My eyes widened when I remembered how he had began to say 'Mr. Gibbs'. He had... It was liek he knew the agent.

Biting my lip I stared at my friend curiously. Was it possible that Dmitri and Gibbs had known each other? Well enough that after all this time the forensic scientist still remembered him.

It was possible. I know I didn't met Gibbs before I started here. Dmitri, on the other hand, he didn't talk about his life before he and I met. Ten years of his life I knew absolutely nothing about.

Except now I did. Dmitri had known Gibbs and, if I was right, he and Kelly would have been the same age. No wonder he didn't talk about the first decade of his life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in confusion.

"Tell you about what?" Dmitri questioned back.

"Gibbs. How you know him?"

Dmitri stood there frozen before turning towards me. I could see the pain clear as day from where I stood. It was such a sad sight that I couldn't help but pull the younger man into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's..." Dmitri started only to stop, "I miss him, James. I miss all of them."

"All of them?"

"Kelly, Mrs. Shannon, and Mr. Gibbs. She was my best friend before she... Before they..."

Squeezing tighter I pulled back only to see tears in his eyes. Even after all these years their deaths were affecting him. I hated that my best friend was in so much pain and I could do nothing.

"Tonight," I said firmly, "You..."

"Have a date," Dmitri rolled his eyes.

"I do? I do! I can reschedule. It's not..."

"No, James, go on your date. We can talk any time."

"True. Wait... Are you sayin I can't get a date?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.

"Gibbs," Shannon soothed trying not to laugh at her husband, "Just relax. It's just a small cold. She needs rest."

The Marine paced the floor of their bedroom feeling like a caged animal. Shannon had gone to her parents for awhile. Her Father had taken a fall down the stairs and she had gone to help her Mother take care of him. Something they needed. Subborness was a family trait.

Kelly and Gibbs had been planning on joining them and making it a small family vacation. Then Kelly began to sneeze and cough. They couldn't afford to get the older man sick on top of injuried.

Gibbs offered to stay with his daughter thinking that her allergies were acting up with the changing season. Now he was sure that she was sick and that was not something that he had ever had to deal with before.

It was times like this that the man realized how much time he had been away from his family. Kelly was five years old. She had had colds before. He had just never been around to take care of her.

Thoughts like that always hurt the Marine. He loved his family. Those two girls were the world to him. He was often away from them though. If it wasn't for Shannon's letters he'd know nothing of his family.

"Shannon," Gibbs sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Shh," Shannon interrupted, "You and Kelly are both going to be fine. It's a cold. You've been giving her the medicine we have?"

"Of course. She hates it."

Sitting on the bed Gibbs closed his eyes only to feel his stomach drop as coughs echoed through the house. Kelly was absolutely miserable and, though he just gave her medicine, it didn't seem to help.

In the back of his mind Gibbs knew there was nothing he could have done to stop this. People get sick all the time. It was jsut a part of life. Still every cough had him angry that he couldn't keep his daughter healthy.

"Gibbs, relax," Shannon continued, "Kelly's been sick before. It'll take three or four days for her to be okay, but she is always okay. You'll both be okay."

"Shannon," Gibbs shook his head, "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Every time you look at me," Shannon spoke the smile clear in her voice.

Chuckling softly Gibbs and Shannon hung up. Soon the only sound was Kelly coughing in her sleep. It was such a miserable sound. He thought the medicine would help her. Not put her to sleep.

Gibbs sat in silence for a moment longer before a knock echoed through the house. Sighing the man walked downstairs and opened the door. He doesn't know why he was shocked to see Dmitri, but there the child stood.

The young boys face was reddened by the cold and if you looked closely you could see that he was shaking. Gibbs eyes widened knowing the boy had walked the three blocks to the Gibbs home from his apartment.

Without speaking the Marine picked up the shaking boy and brought him into the house. Setting Dmitri on the couch Gibbs wrapped an afghan around his shoulders before going into the kitchen to grab him a hot drink and call his parents.

That was not something he was looking forward to. Shaking his head Gibbs picked up the phone once more ready to hear the boys parents tell him off. Which would be only slightly better than the police showing up on his doorstep.

By the time the Marine was off the phone he had a headache and permission to have Dmitri spend the next few hours at the Gibbs home. He had walked down for a reason and Gibbs wanted to know what it was.

"Your parents were worried," Gibbs said placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Dmitri.

This, of course, was a lie. The parents hadn't even known Dmitri was gone. They said they had put their son down for a nap only twenty minutes ago. He still had another ten minutes before he woke up.

That only made Gibbs want to punch them a little less. The boy was five years old! How they could have lost him for the time it took to walk down to his home was completely ludicious.

"You can't runaway like that, Dmitri," Gibbs sat next to the boy.

"Kelly's sick," Dmitri shrugged.

"How did you... The walkie-talkies. How much range do they get?"

Dmitri shrugged again before yawning Gibbs couldn't blame the boy. Skipping him nap to walk to his best friends house must have taken it out of him. The Marine was about to offer his couch up when he noticed his backpack.

"What did you bring?" Gibbs questioned.

The boy grinned up at Gibbs before shrugging off the bag. Shaking it out the bag on the table the older man couldn't help but laugh. It was just like him to have a 'sick day' bag.

Chicken noodle soup with stars, a box of tissues, a teddy bear, and 'The Little Mermaid' on VHS. All of it was Kelly's favorites. Gibbs couldn't help laughing when he saw all of it.

"Dmitri," Gibbs sighed with a smile.

Instead of saying anything else the older man lifted Dmitri up and started upstairs. Gibbs wasn't sure if Kelly was awake, but right now the little boy needed to see his best friend was okay.

"She's okay, Dmitri," Gibbs whispered standing in front of his daughters bed.

"Yes," Dmitri nodded yawning.

"Go to sleep. Everything will be okay."

Gibbs gently closed the door and climbed back downstairs. Dmitri was holding tightly on to Gibbs shirt. The boy was fast asleep by the time they were at the couch. The whole thing brought a smile to the mans face.

"Good night, Dmitri," Gibbs placed the boy on the couch and drapped the afghan over him.

"Night, Daddy," Dmitri spoke sleepily before his eyes slipped shut all the way closed.

The Marine froze over the couch. Never before had Dmitri called Gibbs that. A wide smile came onto his face. He had grown to love Dmitri as a son, but to hear that the boy felt the same way warmed his heart.

Leaning down Gibbs placed a kiss on the boys forehead. Standing up he turned away only for the teddy bear to catch his eyes. Smiling Gibbs placed the bear in his heand before going into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I had to finish a different story first and by the time I was done I found that I had lost this story. I spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what the next chapter would be only to find myself really frusterated and wanting to delete this altogether. Instead, I've decided to just start over. Haha!
> 
> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy! Also, the chapters will get longer the more I go.

"DiNozzo," I answered my desk phone, "Alright. Be right down."

Looking around the bullpen I saw McGee typing away on his computer. Gibbs and Ziva had gone to talk to a suspect. Which was why I couldn't tell anyone else to go down to our newest co-worker. Not that I really wanted to do that.

So far I was the only one on the team that had yet to meet Dmitri Kozlov. To say I was curious was and understatement. I had been waiting for a reason to go down to the lab and talk to the man. Now I had it.

Standing up I smirked to myself and headed tot he elevator. As far as I knew this was the only case that he had right now. So that left him a little extra time while he was waiting for the tests to be completed.

As the elevator went down I started to think of everythign that had happened today. It was barely past noon and things around the team had already began to change. I jsut wasn't sure if it was a good or bad change yet.

Still, Ziva and McGee had met the man and they believed he was a good guy. In the end I was going to have to talk to him myself, but so far I was going to trust them. They were pretty good judges of character.

By the time the elevator doors opened I was lost in thought. As much as I wanted to give the new guy a chance it was strange to be going to anyone but Abby. It almost felt like I was betraying her.

Sighing I shook my head knowing that this situation wasn't going to be nearly as fun as I had orginally thought. I could already feel the headache coming. The next...However long the man stayed would be hell.

When I got into the new lab I looked around. It looked like the man had just began to add a few things of his own, but they were just books and art supplies. Huh. He was an artist. I wonder if he's good.

"Hello," a man greeted looking at me, "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yup," I nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Dmitri."

The younger man smiled shyly and motioned for me to follow him. My eyes quickly raked over him trying to figure everything I possibly could in the small amount of time. Always best to figure out someon when they didn't know.

He was shorter than I was and apperantly had really good posture. It almost looked like he had some kind of training. Dancing of some kind. That was interesting. You didn't see many dancers become forensic scientists. Maybe he had gotten injured.

"How'd you get into this career?" I asked curiously.

"I knew a Marine growing up," Dmitri offered with a shrug, "That and I don't like leaving questions unanswered."

Nodding my head I focused my mind on th case as the younger man explained everything he'd found. It didn't have the same flare as an Abby explaination, but he had found a lot of things with the little we had geen able to give him.

I did notice that he moved his hands a lot. It was almost like he hated to be still. Not that I could blame him. Still, it wasn't the caffine induced twitch Abby had. No, it was much more nervous.

As I listened to him I let my eyes travel to the computer behind him. My eyes narrowed as I saw an old worn photo lying there. There was something about the peole in it that seemed familar. At least one of them did.

The picture was obviously old and the two kids were dressed up so they were either going to a party or it was Halloween. A prince and a princess. Probably friends since they didn't look like they were related.

That was when something caught my eyes. The children were standing in front of a very familar, but somehow different from what I was used to. I knew that door. Where did I know that door from?

"Agent DiNozzo?" the deep voice cut through my thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I grinned as charmingly as I could.

A soft blush came to the younger mans cheeks as his eyes darted to his hands. Either he was really shy, which was completely possible, or he was attracted to men, which would be interesting to say the least.

I knew there were some agents that would have a problem if they found out. Maybe I should warn him. Unless he wasn't gay and he ended up getting mad at me. The whole situation was not good.

No, I'd just have to be on the look out. I had learned my lesson when I told people that McGee was gay. I was never going to do that to another person. It was not a joke and sadly McGee was the one that learned the lesson for me.

I could still remember the look Gibbs gave me when he found out. I had never seen the older man look that disappointed in someone before. Let alone me. I was never going to be that stupid again.

He made it clear that McGee was never to find out what I had done, at least not from me. My ears were still ringing from the smack he delivered. Really not something that I wanted to happen.

That wasn't to say I didn't still pick on him, but I only did it when it was just the team. McGee knew that it was just light-hearted fun when it was like that. And he had learned to give as good as he got.

"Is that you?" I motioned to the picture.

"Y-Yes," Dmitri stuttered obviously uncomfortable.

"Nice outfit."

Moving around the table I picked up the photo before the man could stop him. Now that the picture was in my hands I could get a better look. I just wasn't sure if that better look was a good thing anymore.

It was Gibbs door. A different color, but still Gibbs door. That meant that Dmitri was standing in front of my bosses door and the girl next to him... That girl had to be Kelly. Dmitri and Kelly had been friends.

Slowly turning around I looked up from the photo and into Dmitri's eyes. It was easy to see the pain and saddness there, but what really got me was the fear. It was not something I was expecting to see.

"You knew Gibbs," I stated looking back down at the photo.

"I do...I did," Dmitri nodded slowly, "It was... It was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago. Not if this is how you and Gibbs are acting."

"What do you mean?"

Staring at the younger man I wondered if I should tell him what was going on. It was odd, but I doubted that he and Gibbs had talked. Maybe he was scared to be working witht he man after so many years.

"He misses her," I said instead of answering.

"Me too," Dmitri whispered taking the photo from my out stretched hand.

The younger man stared down at the photo before moving to place it down. He put it down so gently it really reminded me that this was probably one of the last pictures of Kelly. Possibly one of the last times Dmitri had seen her.

"Welcome aboard, Dmitri," I patted him on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on. If can't guess... PAST REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!  
> Oh! Question!!! Dmitri/McGee or Dmitri/Tony? Which would you prefer?

"Momma, watch this!" Kelly yelled.

Shannon turned tot he voice her heart almost stopping when she saw her daughter. Kelly was balancing on a branch in a tree. How she had gotten up so high without her knowing was beyond her and right now she didn't care.

Gibbs was supposed to cut off a lot of the branches that they had seen were starting to die. It had been a bad winter and a lot of the plants were dying. The tree was the last thing that they had to fix up.

"Bad," Dmitri shook his head from the base of the tree.

Kelly stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Though Shannon was glad at least one of them had common sense. She should have known that any child of hers would do stupid and dangerous things. Then you had to add Gibbs into the mix.

When the older woman had met Dmitri she couldn't help thinking that having the boy in Kelly's life would be a good thing. Every hard-headed, adventurous person needed someone to ground them if they got out of control.

The little boy had only been in the Gibbs family life for a few months, but he was already making an impact. Kelly loved Dmitri with all her heart and she had actually stopped asking if she was going to get a little brother.

It was like the boy had filled this emptiness that Kelly had felt. She wasn't the only one. There was something about having Dmitri around that changed the adults as well. It was as if he was the thing that they hadn't known was missing.

Though it was a little difficult. Dmitri loved Kelly as much as she loved him, but it was different for the adults. The boy was so shy and quiet that Shannon and Gibbs had barely heard a full sentence from him.

For awhile Shannon had thought that Dmitri was afraid of them. She had thought about talking to his parents, but she ended up talking herself out of it. He was just a child and she thought he'd grow out of it.

"Kelly," Shannon heard her husbands warning tone, "We told you not to go up there."

Kelly's eyes widened hearing her Father's tone. She hated hearing either of her parents sound like that. There were times when she just thought the rules they put forth were just silly though. Like they didn't want her to have fun.

Gibbs moved stiffly towards his daughter to help her out of the tree. Dmitri practically scrambled out of his way. A bad feeling filled Shannon again and she started towards the boy only for him to trip over a hose that was running to the flower bed.

Dmitri let out a pained scream as he landed on his arm wrong. Even on the porch the sound of a bone snapping could be heard. It was a noise that Shannon had been dreading to hear since she found herself pregnant.

Gibbs quickly placed Kelly on the ground and moved to the boys side. His hands were gentle as he lifted the boy up so he could see the damage done. As horrible the situation was Shannon loved seeing her husband with children.

The child was cradling his arm to his chest silent tears streaming down his face. It was as if he was trying to be strong. Dmitri was too young to be forcing himself to be strong when he had a broken arm.

"Shh," Gibbs soothed slowly standing up, "Come on, Dmitri. We'll go to the hospital and everything will be okay. I got you."

For the first time since meeting the little boy clung on to Gibbs. The Marine stared at his wife as he continued to try to comfort him. It was such an odd and heartbreaking site and there was nothing Shannon would do.

"Dmitri?" Kelly questioned in a whisper.

Gibbs slowly walked past his daughter knowing that he had to focus on the boy in his arms. It was another first. Kelly was Gibbs princess and never before had he actively ignored her. In any other situation they might have had to worry about her reaction.

Shannon moved to pick up her daughter and followed her husband to their car. Gibbs was already in the passengers' seat cradling Dmitri close to him. Moving quickly the red-head buckled her daughter in and started towards the hospital.

The car was filled with soft sobs and comforting murmurs. Looking in the rear-view mirror Shannon could see Kelly crying as well. She wasn't trying to get attention though so she was happy nothing have to split their attention.

As soon as the car was stopped Gibbs was out of it and making his way into the emergency room. Watching the older man you could see that he was doing his best not to move and harm Dmitri more.

"Mommy?" Kelly spoke sniffling.

"I know," Shannon responded getting out of the car and going to pick her up.

By the time they got into the hospital Gibbs was glaring at a doctor while a nurse was on the phone with Dmitri's parents filling out paperwork. The doctor was squirming at her husbands stare.

"Gibbs?" Shannon questioned walking up to the man.

"Everything's fine," Gibbs spoke with a noticeable growl in his voice, "Right, Doctor?"

The glare seemed to finally get to the man as he brought the men into around room. A moment later the nurse hung up the phone and rushed back to give the doctor the paperwork. Shannon and Kelly stood there silently not knowing what to do.

Hour after hour passed. Shannon kept an eye on the door waiting for Dmitri's parents to come in, but nothing. If Kelly had been the one hurt the only things that would stop her and her husband from being there were deployment or being hurt themselves.

Yawning the red-head looked at the clock and saw that five hours had past. Kelly had fallen asleep in her lap after going through all the kids magazines and halfheartedly playing with the toys. The silence was beginning to drag her under too.

Then Gibbs walked out with a drugged Dmitri in his arms. A purple cast rested against his chest causing Shannon to sigh. Even though she had heard the bone snap she had hoped that somehow they'd been wrong.

"Kelly," Shannon woke her daughter up, "Look."

As soon as tired blue eyes saw her best friend Kelly was wide awake and at her Father's feet. Gibbs smiled gently and knelt she could get a better view of the hazed and half asleep Dmitri.

"Hi," Dmitri slurred before cuddling closer to Gibbs.

"Okay, Daddy?" Kelly questioned her eyes wide.

"Okay, Kelly," Gibbs answer with a smile.

Standing up Gibbs offered his wife a smile before looking around the waiting room. His face darkened when he saw what was missing. Still, he couldn't say anything. Not without upsetting Kelly and Dmitri.

"Let's go home," Gibbs spoke instead before starting towards the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on. If can't guess... PAST REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, AND INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh! Question! Dmitri/McGee or Dmitri/Tony? Which would you prefer? Right now it's McGee/Dmitri =7 and Tony/Dmitri =1

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo," the Janitor smiled emptying Ziva's trash can.

"Hey, Marcus," I greeted back picking up my bag.

Yawning I made my way to the elevator. Gibbs had dismissed us almost an hour ago, but I was a little behind on my paperwork. Alright, I was almost always behind on my paperwork, but it was getting to the point I had to do something.

Today had actually gone better than I had thought. After Abby's initial freak out I heard nothing else. Maybe she had too much work and coudln't be bothered to do anything. Though that did give her time to think of a plan.

As much as I hated to admit it Abby did come up with some amazing plans. That was something that I had always liked. At least I had thought I liked it. Now that the plan was for Dmitri I wasn't so sure.

The younger man was a good guy. He didn't deserve whatever she was planning. There had to be something that I could do to find out what Abby was planning and stop her from going through with whatever it was.

It was a little weird to think about Dmitri before Abby, but somehow it made perfect sense in my mind. Abby was a grown woman who was going to put this kid though hell. Dmitri needed...He needed someone to be on his side.

Maybe the guy had other people in his life, but right now he needed someone that was here right now. This was insane. I usually felt like this when there was a child on a case. Someone that needed me to protect them.

That didn't really apply to Dmitri. Yes, he was young and new to the job, but he was an adult. He didn't need me to take care of him. That doesn't really seem to be stopping me from wanting to do just that.

"What are you doing here?" a voice cut through my thoughts.

Looking up I found myself in the parking lot. My car was only a few places away from me, but I turned around instead of ignoring the voice. There was something in the tone of the voice that had me concerned.

Moving slowly I made my way towards the voices keeping myself in the shadows. If someone needed help then it would be for the best if I surprised them. Especially if there was more than one person.

Coming to stop by some cars I saw the back of the men. It wasn't hard to see that they had cornered someone, but from this angle I couldn't see who it was. Sighing I started to move closer to them when they started to speak again.

"How the Director thought hiring a faggot was a good idea," the man continued with a shake of his head, "We don't want someone like you here."

"I'm not..." a voice I recognized stuttered.

It was Dmitri they had pinned. Of course it was. Why wouldn't he have everything thrown at him in one day? Couldn't he at least have a day to figure things out? No, life never did that. It was an all or nothing type or world.

Straightening my spine I moved out of the shadows. I knew that situations like this could get out of hand easily and the last thing I wanted was to have the younger man get hurt. The other guys on the other hand...

"We saw you checking out my friends ass," one of the other men spoke up patting the first on the shoulder.

"No," Dmitri quickly denied, "I wasn't..."

"Lair!"

Hearing the third man yell I picked my pace up to get to them quickly, but not in time. Before I could get to them a first was thrown and Dmitri's head snapped to the side as he stumbled into the wall behind him.

"Not good enough for you fucking faggot?" the third snarled, "You can't be that picky."

The first and second started to laugh as the third pulled his fist back once more. Before he could properly swing I wrapped my hand around his arm and pulled him back. Suddenly all eyes were on me to smirk.

"Hello, Gentlemen," I spoke keeping my voice light," How's your night going?"

"Agent DiNozzo," the second man spoke with wide eyes.

That was when I recognized the men. They were some of the new recruits that the Director had brought in. You'd think they had to have some brains to be working for us, but it seemed as if common sense and a heart were no longer requirements in this job.

There was a reason I actually liked my background as a detective and beat up. I saw what people could do on the street to people they thought were different. Homophobes and racist could teach you a lot about how horrible the world was.

It wasn't my favorite thing to admit, but that lesson took too long for me to understand. Now, I was never outright homophobic or racist, but I had never really understood or tried to help the people being hurt.

Case after case passed by me and I saw these horrors that I had only saw on T.V. Then I saw how almost every other person at the stations kind of shrugged it off. There was only a handful of cops that tried to help.

As hard as it was to figure out those were the cops that no one really liked to be paired with. I, myself, never had to work hand in hand with them, but I had given them some cases I worked on.

They were good people and they worked hard. Now that I really understood everything that they had to deal with to protect people no one seemed to care about I felt like I was a lot better at my job.

"You okay, Dmitri?" I questioned not looking down at the man.

"Been better," the younger man responded touching his blood lip.

"You know this bitch?" the third man questioned with a sneer.

Shaking my head I moved us so he was on his knees and any slight movement would break his arm. The other two men took a step back. Sending them a glare stopped them in there tracks before they could run.

"Everything alright here?" the security guard, James, walking up to us.

"Will be," I dropped the man in my hands to the ground, "I want these three written up. I'll take care of the rest tomorrow."

James nodded his head and called for back-up to help take the three in. Moving to Dmitri's side I kept myself between him and them in case they did anything stupid. Well, stupider then they already had.

"Where's your car?" I questioned planning on walking him there safely.

"I was..." Dmitri started only to stop to lick his lips causing him to flinch.

"Hey. Be careful. That's going to hurt for awhile. I think I have some tissues in my car."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for this. I didn't..."

"Some people are jackass's. Not your fault."

Dmitri nodded his head locked on the ground. His shoulders were hunched and arms wrapped around himself. The younger man was forcing himself to look small and honestly that was making my heart clench.

I didn't actually know if Dmitri was attracted to men in any form, but it seemed like I wasn't the only one that thought he was. I had thought that he might need my help a little, but to be hassled like this on his first night?

"Dmitri," I turned to him when we got to my car, "You have to be more careful."

"Careful?" Dmitri repeated his spine stiffening.

"I might not be there next time."

"I'm not... Tony, I'm not like that."

"There's nothing wrong if you are. I don't care if..."

"I'm not gay!"

Dmitri's yell echoed through my head. He sounded so desperate for me to believe him, but so angry and fearful at the same time. Obviously this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him.

Alright, something that was horrible happened in his past. That thing had something to do with his sexuality. That left a handful of options and I really didn't like the idea of any of them happening to him.

"Sorry," Dmitri looked at the ground.

"Don't apologize," I shook my head, "Come on. Where's your car again?"

"Don't have enough money for that yet."

"Okay, I'll drive you home."

Dmitri opened his mouth to argue, but one look had him nodding his head. Both of us climbed into my car and after getting his address I started towards his place. The silence in the car was almost deafening at that point.

"I'm not gay," Dmitri whispered as I drove.

"Dmitri," I sighed, "It doesn't matter if you are."

"It matters to me. I don't want people thinking that I..."

"Something happened, didn't it? Look, I don't expect you to tell me, but I need you to know that I don't care. Okay? I don't care."

Dmitri was quiet after that. It was as if he was lost deep in thought. For a moment I thought that I had pushed him too far. It wouldn't be all the surprising. I ended up doing that a lot.

"Tony?" Dmitri questioned when I stopped in front of his apartment."

"Yeah?" I turned to him though he wasn't looking at me.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on. INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA and ABBY BASHING.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"I'm not firing him, Gibbs," Vance spoke not looking up from his paperwork.

"Don't want you to," I responded easily.

That had the other man looking up shock clear in his eyes. I loved making people look like that. They always thought they knew what I was going to do. Sometimes that alone was the main reason I did something I did.

"You want Dmitri here?" Vance questioned as if he was talking to a child.

Instead of answering I offered the man a smirk while handing him a file on the case we were working on. I hated when we ended up having to get the Director to sign something when we started to get in the higher ranks.

Once the papers were signed I left the mans office and started towards the bullpen. The team was working and talking about something. Based off Tony's grin he was telling them about his night.

There was a stiffness about him that made me think it was all a lie. In truth he looked like he had had a stressful night last night. What had happened last night to make him look like he was?

As I walked up Ziva's phone rang. Tony went silent as I moved to my desk. My eyes quickly darted over the senior agents desk. A bad feeling filled me as I saw disciplinary paperwork on the corner.

Half of it was already filled out, but none of the names. It took a lot to get DiNozzo to fill out one of those forms. Part of me wouldn't be surprised if the people that were involved weren't at NCIS much longer.

That wasn't the reason behind my stomach churning angrily. There was something about the younger man that told me that the fall story would not be something I wanted to hear. It was also something I needed to hear.

"Dmitri has something," Ziva said hanging up, "He says he needs all of us."

Nodding my head the team moved to the elevator and silently rode down to his lab. I quickly looked over my team once more trying to see if there was anything that I needed to know about them.

This was my team, my family. It was my job to protect them and I was never going to stop doing that. At least not until I was dead. Which was not something that I was planning on doing anytime soon.

Though I knew that was something I couldn't control. As much as it pained me I knew my death, and theirs, was out of my control. That didn't meant I wasn't going to do everything I could to protect them.

There were a lot of instances where I failed my team. Whether it be because of something personal in their life or because of a case. I had failed each and every team member at some point in time.

Some mistakes I made I would never be able to fix. Lives had been lost because of me. Trust had been lost as well. The team had been lost because of me. Trust had been lost as well. The team had been able to rebuild the trust and even let new members into our family.

Honestly I was proud of my team. They had grown into such skilled agents and good people. I couldn't ask for a better team of people and the fact I got to call them my family was just a bonus.

There were times where I wondered why they stayed with me. I knew I wasn't a good person. Most days I wasn't even a good person. Still, the team stayed though I did my best to push them away most days.

I thought it was the best thing for them when days got bad, but they all taught me something that I had never forgotten. I might not be a good person, but they were. Sometimes what a good person needed to see is someone who had already fallen to keep them safe.

That was my job now. I taught them everything that I had learned over the years and I kept them safe. Usually from the people that we went after. Sometimes it was from them becoming the perp.

Right now the only person that seemed to have something going on in their lives that was bothering them was DiNozzo. In fact, ever since Dmitri's name was brought up he had this hardened look in his eyes.

Had something happened between the two of them? Was it possible that Dmitri had changed so much that DiNozzo was forced to write him up? No, that made no sense. A person couldn't change that much. Could they?

"Dmitri," McGee smiled walking in.

The youngest of the four turned around a soft blush on his cheeks, but that wasn't the thing that drew my eyes. No, it was the fact that he had a split lip. Something that could only come from being punched.

A wave of anger coursed through me at the site. Everything in me told me that the papers on DiNozzo's desk had something to do with this. But it didn't explain why the hit had happened.

That was when DiNozzo moved. He was standing to the left of Dmitri with his arms crossed. It was one of his 'protective' stances. That was a new development that I was actually pleased with.

It also explained a bit more of what was going on. Though not all of it. It seemed as if DiNozzo had caught someone hurting Dmitri and stepped in to help him. No wonder he felt protective, but why would someone be hurting Dmitri?

"You are hurt," Ziva spoke staring at his lips.

"A misunderstanding," Dmitri brushed off his eyes darting to Tony, "I finished processing the last of the evidence and I found something odd. Or I didn't."

"You didn't what?" Tony questioned confused.

"The people that broke in weren't careful. At least not in the ways that mattered. I told Agent McGee that the only evidence at the scene was a bit of blood. It was too clean. The same with the body. All the evidence was degraded. Whomever did this cleaned everything. Every last inch was clean. Except one spot. There was hair found on the victims body. The outfit they were in wasn't theirs."

"Why would they do that?" McGee questioned confused.

"Sorry, I'm more the what department then the why."

Shaking my head at the boys antics I opened my mouth to tell the team what to do next. Before I could get a sound out though the room was filled with the echos of boots walking towards us.

"Dmitri!" Abby yelled excitedly moving quickly and hugging the younger man, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Wh-What?" Dmitri questioned his eyes wide.

"It takes such a strong person to come out on their first day and to do it when you're working with the military. You're so strong!"

Dmitri's skin paled at the woman's words. It looked as if the last thing the new forensic scientist would do is 'come out'. Though that would explain the split lip and the write-up DiNozzo was doing.

Moving away from Abby Dmitri practically stumbled only to have Tony catch him. The agent moved them so he was standing between him and Abby. That was something I had hoped to never see.

Tony was protecting Dmitri from Abby. Why would he have to do that? I knew that she wasn't happy about what was going on, but she would never try to purposefully harm someone. Would she?

"I'm not..." Dmitri started his voice and body shaking, "I should..."

Instead of saying anything else the boy quickly made his way into his office and closed the door. The team stood there in a confused silence. It was odd seeing the young man practically run away.

"Is he okay?" Abby questioned her eyes wide.

Tony spun around the look in his eyes one of the fiercest I had ever seen. The woman actually took a step back as if she truly thought Tony would do some harm to her. What the hell was going on with my team?

"Tony?" Abby questioned her voice small.

"I thought you were better than this, Abby," Tony glared, "Thanks straightening that out for me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS . This will be very important as time goes on. 
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Leroy," Jackson Gibbs sat next to his son resting a hand on his shoulder.

The young Marine didn't acknowledge his Father, but that was par for the course. For a month now it was as if the world around Gibbs was gone. Not that anyone could actually blame the man.

He had come home from overseas after having been gone for six months. He wasn't supposed to be home for another month, but this was one of the few situations that brought a soldier back home early.

Coming back to your world having been turned upside down made staying away sound like a wonderful idea. He'd be no good for his men though. He was barely doing any good for himself right now.

His head was moving too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Everything hurt though he knew he was physically fine. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment.

The only thing that seemed to make sense anymore was one thought. Revenge. He wanted the people that did this to his family to pay and there was no doubt in his mind that he would make them.

Nothing else mattered right now. Not the funeral. Not the ceremony afterwards. Not his Father. Nothing mattered but getting the son of a bitch that had destroyed everything that he had cared for.

"Son," Jackson tried again, "You need to eat."

"Not hungry," Gibbs muttered looking around the full living room.

"I've been here for a week and I haven't seen you eat. I know you're not sleeping. I understand..."

"Do you? Dad, I... I never want you to understand. Never."

Jackson opened his mouth to try to comfort his son once more when the door was thrown open. Everyone spun around to look as a blur ran into the home and launched itself at the Marine.

Gibbs let out a huff as the blur his him. Looking down he saw black hair and knew exactly who it was. Dropping to his knees the older man lifted the child up and carried him back to the couch.

This was the first time Gibbs had seem Dmitri since his return home. He had truly expected for the little boy to be waiting on his doorstep when he got home, but it had been completely silent.

A wave of guilt crashed over the Marine. He had been so caught up in Kelly and Shannon that he had forgotten about the boy. He had lost his fmaily as well. At least he lost the people that he considered his family.

"I'm sorry," Dmitri repeated over and over sobbing into Gibbs neck.

"I am too," Gibbs whispered back a tear rolling down his face, "I am too, Dmitri."

Holding the child to him Gibbs sat there focusing solely on the child in his arms. For the first time since he got back home the Marine found himself not thinking about the loss of his wife and daughter.

No, with Dmitri in his arms he had a reason to be strong again. Shannon always said that Gibbs was at his best when he was taking care of or protecting someone. Never let anyone say Shannon was wrong.

Gibbs never thought that there would be any kind of peace in his mind again. It wasn't okay by any means. He was still in pain and wanted nothing more than revenge. He just had a reason to take a breath before he did anything.

Moving slowly the older man stood up and made his way down to his basement. Dmitri turned slightly so he could see what was going on, but he was still holding on tightly to the one thing he had right now.

Once he was downstairs Gibbs went to sit down by the tools. Right now being away from the mourners sounded like the best plan. Anything to get away from the world that he as being forced into.

He had no idea how long he was sitting there, but before long Dmitri was fast asleep. Footsteps knocked Gibbs from his thoughts. Dmitri's silent Father walked up to Gibbs and took Dmitri from his hands giving him a slight nod.

"Good-bye, Mr. Gibbs," a half asleep Dmitri whispered as he was taken away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"I'm not sure, Tim," Sarah said over the phone, "You don't think she'd really do something horrible to the new guy do you? Oh wait! She would!"

"Sarah," I sighed shaking my head.

I had called my sister when I got home from work. Today had been long and by the time I got into my apartment my head was pounding and my stomach was growling. It was just my luck I only had dog food in the place.

After giving Jett his food and giving him a walk I decided to go on a walk myself. There was a diner not that far away that had a good menu. Right now piling food in my mouth sounded perfect.

I wasn't joking when I said today had been a long day. After the incident in Dmitri's lab the day seemed to drag on and on. Mostly because Tony was on edge and frankly down right angry at everything that happened.

The older man was stiff and barely talked. Then there was the fact that he had disappeared into the Director's office for a few hours. He looked a little better when he came back down but he still wasn't himself.

There was something horribly wrong with the whole thing. Tony never got this angry at anything. Seeing him like that was...It was confusing to say the least. And since he wasn't saying anything I had nothing to go on.

The only thing I could think was that it had something to do with what Abby said this morning. It made no sense. It had sounded like Abby had truly been supportive of Dmitri. at least until Dmitri reacted.

Tony looked so angry when he stoke to Abby. It was like he had thought the woman had done something to the man. The whole thing had been driving not only me crazy, but Ziva and Gibbs as well.

A moment after Dmitri locked himself in his office Gibbs sent the team back to the bullpen and Abby to her lab. He could easily tell that if the team stayed there much longer a fight would break out.

That was the reason I called my sister. I couldn't ask Tony what was going on. Not when he was in the mood he was. And going to Abby or Dmitri just didn't sound like a good idea. Actually it sounded like a horrible idea.

The first thing Sarah said was that Abby had done something underhanded and Tony had figured it out. I guess I could see that happening. Okay, I could easily see that happening, but that didn't mean I liked it.

Sarah, on the other hand, had no trouble saying it. She hadn't liked Abby when I was dating her, but after I broke up with her I got to see what see my sister truly thought of me ex. I couldn't repeat half the words she used.

For her it was easy to see Abby doing something to harm the new man. And maybe it was easy to think. I just wanted to believe that the woman had grown up since I first started here. I liked seeing the best in people.

Obviously Sarah thought I was a moron and based off how Tony was acting I probably was. Still, I wanted to believe she was the person she usually acted like she was. A nice, happy, loving person. Not this manipulative bitch she could be when she wanted something.

"You still love her, don't you?" Sarah sighed softly, "Tim..."

"Sarah, please don't," I shook my head as I turned the corner.

"You have horrid taste in lovers. It's like you're trying to punish yourself."

"How is it we always end up talking about my love life?"

"Because you obviously need help! Why can't you just let me set you up with a friend? You'll like him."

"I'm not going to...Wait."

"What?"

Instead of answering I moved closer to the diner. Dmitri sat at one of the tables a cup of water in front of him and a sad look on his face. I hated seeing the man look so down. It just didn't sit well with me.

"I have to go," I told my sister.

"Okay," Sarah responded, "Don't do anything stupid. Love you."

"You too."

Hanging up I went into the mostly empty diner. It was a little after one a.m. by now which just made me more confused. Abby usually left the lab around eight or nine at night. Dmitri should be home and asleep by now.

Instead the younger man was hunched over in a diner at one a.m. It was not a site I really thought was right and after everything that had happened today I wanted to check and make sure he was alright.

"Mind if I join you?" I questioned walking up to him.

"Agent McGee!" Dmitri jumped.

"You can call me Tim, Dmitri. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I was just about to order."

The waitress snorted behind the counter causing the younger man to blush. Alright, Dmitri had apparently just been sitting with a cup of water. Sitting in a diner alone at one a.m. not ordering food? No, that wasn't a good thing at all.

"They have a good chicken sandwich," I supplied as the waitress came over.

"That sounds good," Dmitri nodded though I knew he wasn't really hungry.

"Would you two like some milkshakes?" the waitress asked sending Dmitri a motherly look.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one that was worried about Dmitri. Getting a waitress worried about you was not something that was easy to do. How long had the younger man been sitting here?

I wanted to be able to help Dmitri, but I didn't know the man. How could I even begin to help a person I've only known for two days? And it was obvious that the man needed the help.

"Why didn't you get coffee?" I questioned after ordering the food and shakes.

"I'm allergic," Dmitri shrugged, "I don't have the money for a hospital visit."

Laughing softly I nodded my head. The younger mans eyes kept darting around the diner before coming to stop on me. It was as if he was waiting for me to do something though I had no idea what.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dmitri stuttered.

"After Abby told the team..."

"I'm not gay."

The tone in the younger mans voice had me staring at him in shock. I might not know him very well, but he didn't seem like the type of person that sounded so upset about something like this.

"I never said you were," I spoke slowly, "Dmitri, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Dmitri sighed shaking his head.

I waited for the man to answer me but he said nothing else. Alright, he had blatantly ignored the question twice. Obviously he wasn't okay with everything that had happened with Abby today.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the younger man was hiding something and that he was afraid of whatever he was hiding. Based on the times he reacted negatively whatever it was had something to do with his sexuality. I just had no idea what it could be.

"I'm sorry, Agent McGee," Dmitri repeated before offering me slight smile, "I mean, Tim."

"I'm sorry I upset you, Dmitri," I said smiling back.

"It wasn't your fault. I just... It's not something I like to think about."

"What isn't?"

Dmitri opened his mouth to answer or tell me off, but before he got a sound out the waitress was putting our food down. She sent me a look over Dmitri's head. It was as if she wanted me to keep pushing until the younger man cracked.

I wasn't sure that would work well though. Dmitri seemed like he'd break completely if I pushed to hard. The last thing I wanted was to push too hard and back away completely from me. Or worse. Leave NCIS.

"How are you liking NCIS so far?" I asked instead.

"I like it," Dmitri smiled, "It's good to be back here."

"Where did you live before?"

"I went to New York for college. Moved back last week. When I got the job at NCIS. It's really is good to be back. I missed James and it was nice finally meeting his girlfriend."

"He does seem happier lately. What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

A dark blush appeared on the younger mans cheeks though a few settled in his eyes. Whatever had happened to him was bad. Truthfully, as much as I wanted to find out what happened I was afraid.

"No-Not right no-now," Dmitri answered.

"Me either," I offered, "My job doesn't really allow for much of a social life."

"I'm sorry. You seem like an amazing guy."

"Thanks. It's alright though. I love my job and one day I'll find someone that understands that."

Dmitri smiled slightly and stood the last bite of his sandwich. Looking down I noticed that mine was gone as well. I hadn't even noticed that I had eaten it all. Huh. It had been awhile since I had been that distracted.

"This was fun," Dmitri spoke pulling out his wallet and phone, "I should go though."

"Me too," I nodded as he placed enough money on the table for both of us.

"Good night, Tim."

I watched the younger man leave in confusion. I had thought he had said he din't have any money. The man just kept piling questions on without offering up any answers. That was never good.

"Tonight is the first night he's ordered food," the waitress suddenly spoke up, "And he's been coming in for a week now. You watch over that boy. You hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I nodded, "I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hand me the sandpaper, DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke not looking up from his latest project.

Moving away from the door I made my way down into the basement. I had been standing there for almost ten minutes not knowing how to say everything but knowing that I needed to say it.

After everything that had happened this morning with Abby and Dmitri I had been on edge. I knew that Abby had wanted him gone, but to tell people that he was gay and get him beat up was low.

I knew that I had basically done the same thing to McGee. Except I didn't think he'd be hurt. I had made a mistake and I worked to get the other agent to forgive and trust me once more.

Abby knew this. I had talked to her about the guilt I felt for getting McGee hurt like that. She had been so mad at me that she had punched me in the arm. For days, almost a full week, the woman wouldn't even talk to me outside of a case.

Now she was doing the same thing to Dmitri? At least I think she had. Okay, I didn't have any real proof, but my gut was telling me that she was the one that started the rumor. She had something to do with it. I know she did.

According to the Director the men that were going to beat up Dmitri had figured it out on their own. The Director didn't believe that anymore than I did. Still, that was their story and they were sticking to it.

Vance had fired the men almost instantly and had been escorted out of the building. The Director had sent me back to work after that, but there was one thing I had to do. At the very least it would calm my mind.

I went down to see Dmitri. It was a little after two p.m. now and I had thought that the younger man would be alright. At least I had hoped that he would be. And he was. If you didn't look past the fake smile.

As I talked to Dmitri I noticed that his voice was much softer than normal and that his movements were quicker and much more jerky. If he and I hadn't already talked about this he probably wouldn't be talking to me at all.

Those brown eyes of his had never lost that fear and for the first time I wanted to tell Abby off. How could she have done this to another person? I was the one that did stupid, childish pranks. Not her.

As odd as it sounded I was looking at everything the woman had done in the past. I had known that she could be manipulative, but now that I truly thought about it I wondered how I could have missed it.

If you were Abby's friend you were safe, for the most part. She would only do something if you really angered her and by that point knowing her you knew exactly what to do to not get on her bad side.

"You going to talk, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned finally turning to me.

"Dmitri was jumped," I answered deciding to start from the beginning.

Gibbs back straightened as he stood up. Almost instantly he was in his protective Papa Bear mindset. And, though I would never actually say it aloud, I loved when he got that look in his eyes. It reminded me of who he was.

I loved my Dad. I truly did, but he wasn't the best Father. Gibbs, on the other hand, he was born to be a Father. The fact that his chance at that was so violently ripped away from him broke my heart.

"How bad?" Gibbs practically growled.

"I stopped it before it got further than a split lip," I sighed, "But I'm not sure that was the only damage done."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like he was used to being hit... Being beaten. The only thing he really fought on was the reason behind the beating."

"And the reason?"

"They thought he was gay."

Gibbs normally clear eyes darkened as if they were a storm. Okay, the older man was obviously pissed. Not that I could blame him but now he knew why I had been so upset all day. Now came the hard part.

"I think Abby was the one that started the rumor," I spoke slowly trying to get the words out.

The anger in Gibbs eyes was instantly replaced with shock and confusion. It seemed as if he couldn't believe it either. And why would he? Abby was his favorite and could do no wrong. I hated breaking that.

"Tony," Gibbs started.

"I know you don't believe me," I shook my head, "But you taught me to trust my guy and it's screaming. Abby told the people there would going to beat him up that he was gay."

"Like you did?"

Looking at the ground I took the hit knowing I deserved it. I had done this before. I loved to haze newbies and it sounded easier to believe that I could do it long before Abby. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I didn't know he'd get hurt," I responded trying to keep my voice calm, "She did."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs turned away, "Abby would never..."

"Yes, she would, Boss. You know she would. You just don't want to admit it."

I had never talked to my Boss like this before, but this was different. I needed him to realize what was going on before something else happened. I had to stop this before Dmitri was actually hurt."

"I know Dmitri and Kelly were friends," I told the older man, "I saw a picture of them together."

"Dmitri showed you?" Gibbs asked his voice softer than I had ever heard.

"He had it resting on his lab and I saw it. That's not the point."

"What is, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs turned to me the anger back full force. I had known that this was how the man would probably react and I thought that I had been prepared. I should have taken more time though.

"You care about both Abby and Dmitri," I stood tall, "Dmitri was hurt by this rumor and not just physically. Take one look at him and you can tell that this scared him. Something happened to make him scared, Gibbs."

"Do you know what?" Gibbs questioned after a moment of silence.

"No, he doesn't want to talk about it and I don't want to push him."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to watch Abby and make sure she doesn't hurt Dmitri."

Gibbs stared at me in complete silence and for a moment I thought that he was going to refuse and kick me out. For some reason I actually thought that this would drive a wedge between him and I.

"Okay," Gibbs spoke turning back to his project, "If..."

"If what?" I asked confused.

"If you're right Dmitri will need someone watching him."

"I already am, Boss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. CHILD MOLESTATION MENTIONED THOUGH NOTHING IS GRAPHIC. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hey, Boss," Tony greeted walking into the bullpen.

Nodding my head back I looked over the senior agent. It had been a little over three months since he talked to me in my basement and I was starting to notice a difference in not only him but the whole team.

Lunches with Abby still happened and everyone still visited him, except for Tony, but they visited Dmitri as well. They had really brought him into the team and I was happy about that. Still, I found myself keeping distance.

It wasn't that I no longer cared about the younger man or I didn't want to learn the person he'd become. No, I was honestly scared of what he would do when he found out the person I'd become.

I knew I wasn't the person that he knew. It felt like I had lost all the things that my family had loved about me. The last thing I wanted was for him to see the person I'd become and leave once more.

When Dmitri disappeared after the funeral I had no idea what to think. He was the last person that I had left in my life and he was gone. I had lost my entire family in the span of one week.

I never thought I'd see that boy again. He hadn't left my life like Shannon and Kelly. The only difference was Dmitri was still alive. There was always a hope that I would be able to see him once more.

Now that he was here though I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. That didn't been I wasn't watching. Then again when was I ever not? No, I was watching him carefully after what Tony said.

So far he and Abby hadn't even passed each other in the hall. That would be a feat if not for the fact Dmitri rarely left his lab. He was still setting things up in an order that made sense to him.

The boy had always liked to organize things. It had always been funny to watch him and Kelly work to clean the entire house. They'd always make a game out of it and my daughter never really liked it, but she loved Dmitri.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed though. I kept seeing both McGee and DiNozzo going down to his lab and spending time with him after work. Tony and he being friends didn't surprise me, but McGee did.

That wasn't right. I was surprised by the look in his eyes. It was the same as he looked at Abby when they were dating. Was it possible that my agent was developing feelings for the younger man?

I wouldn't be surprised if McGee liked men and women. My mind was more focused on what Dmitri would think if he found out. According to Tony the forensic scientist was scared when it came to his sexuality.

I didn't know why, but that made me uneasy. There were only a few reasons a person would be scared of their sexuality. None of those reasons sat well with me. I couldn't stand the idea of him being scared and hurt.

"Gibbs," Vance called walking up to me.

"New case?" Tony questioned eyeing the file in his hands.

"A little boy, Nick Wolff, four years old, was found. He was completely nude and covered in blood at a local park. There was no way to identify him so the LEOS took the crime scene. When he was identified his body was brought to Dr. Mallard. That is all that is known. Solve this."

The Director handed me the file before leaving. The teams was eerily quiet as they all stared at the file. No one liked working cases with children. Especially when the child was hurt and by what Vance said he had been hurt.

"David, McGee," I ordered standing up, "Go to the crime scene. Make sure there's no evidence that was missed."

The two nodded their heads and left without saying a word. I could already feel a headache start as anger filled me. Children cases always brought out the worst in me and everyone knew it.

"DiNozzo," I barked going to the elevator, "With me."

The senior agent moved quickly to join me in the ride down to autopsy. Normally he would be talking and joking, but now he was silent. He was in full agent mode and nothing would change that until the killer was captured.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky spoke his voice holding an edge it didn't normally have, "I wish the news wasn't so grim."

"What do we have?" I questioned walking up to him and Palmer.

"A horrid case. The poor boy. He was killed by being drowned. It wouldn't have taken much. He was beaten before hand, but that's not the worst."

Ducky was silent as he looked down at the boy. He looked more angry and disgusted than I had ever seen. Whatever the M.E. was about to say I was already dreading it. Though I did have an idea.

"He was molested," the M.E. looked back at me.

Closing my eyes my fist clenched by my side I took a deep breath. I had known that this was where the older man was going, but to hear his say it aloud was worse than I had thought.

"I'm about to start examining him," Ducky continued, "It is possible Mr. Kozlov and Miss Scuito have more."

"Abby and Dmitri?" Tony questioned, "As in working together?"

"The Director wants this solved as quickly as possible. He believes having them both on the case will do that."

Turning around I went to the elevator with Tony at my heels. If what the senior agent had said was true the sight we would be greeted with would not be a good one. I just hoped he was wrong.

Right now we had a case to solve and that was the only thing that I wanted anyone focused on. There was no time for us to be fighting. This case had to be solved now in case he wasn't the only child the bastard was after.

"Just give me the T-shirt," Abby's voice rang out as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Fine," Dmitri sighed, "I'll work on the blood."

Clenching my jaw I made my way towards the voices. Right now I didn't care about who was fighting or how much I cared for both of them. The only thing that mattered was that little boy.

"I'm fine working alone," Abby glared as we turning into her lab, "Gibbs!"

"The Director wants us to work together," Dmitri spoke ignoring my presence."

"Tell this  _little boy_  to leave, Gibbs. I have a case to solve."

"If you would let me take some evidence..."

"This is my case!"

"I don't care!"

All eyes focused on Dmitri when he yelled. In all the years I had known him never once had he raised his voice. The boy had always been one of the most easy going people that I had ever known.

"I'm not letting this happen to another child," Dmitri glared picking up some of the evidence.

"And you would know what he went through?" Abby scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I would. I do know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hello, Dmitri," Shannon greeted opening the front door, "Kelly's in the kitchen with Gibbs."

"Thank you," came the shy voice.

Shannon couldn't help smiling at the boy. He was just so sweet and gentle. Every time she saw him she wanted to wrap him in a blanket and protective from a world that would prey on those qualities.

She had seen enough in her life to know just how cruel the world could be. The last thing she wanted was for that world to harm either Kelly or Dmitri. They couldn't harm her children.

On the other hand, she knew just how important it was to have people like Dmitri in the world. It was all a balancing act and there was too many assholes right now. A few people like Dmitri would be good.

Both Shannon and Gibbs had taken it upon themselves to try to keep the children from fearing who they were. It was easier with Kelly because of how confident and outgoing she was. They did worry about Dmitri.

"Dmitri," Gibbs looked up from his paper.

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri smiled taking a seat next to his best friend.

A frown came to the Marines face as the boys shirt rod up. His side was covered in black and blue bruises. Under them were more bruises though those were yellow. Whatever had done this to Dmitri had been repeated.

Everything in Gibbs was tell him to pull up the boys shirt and seeing just what damage had been done to him. If he did though the last thing Dmitri needed was someone man handling him.

Dmitri looked from Kelly to Gibbs only to see the older man staring at him. Looking down the child saw he exposed skin and quickly pulled down his shirt. For the rest of the day he refused to even look at Gibbs.

For the next few hours the Marine found himself watch Dmitri closely. He played like he normally did. Running and jumping all over the backyard. He didn't show that he had been injured at all.

That should have been a good thing. It should have meant that the injury wasn't as bad as it looked. Gibbs didn't believe that. No, he kept thinking that the boy had gotten used to being injured.

By the time Dmitri had left to go home the sun was beginning to set. Shannon had just put dinner on the table by that time. As the small family sat down Gibbs felt the questions finally bubbled over.

"Kelly," Gibbs looked at his daughter, "Did Dmitri get hurt when you were playing yesterday?"

"No," Kelly shook her head, "Why?"

"I saw bruises on his side today."

Gibbs watched his daughters eyes widen as she stared at the table. He could see her eyes dart back and forth as if she was trying to come up with a lie. That was enough to answer all the questions he had.

"He climbed a tree," Kelly finally spoke not looking at her Father.

"You know you shouldn't lie," Gibbs said slowly.

Kelly looked up at her Father her mouth open to answer. It was such an odd thing to see. The little girl never just froze like that. She knew what the answer to that question was. Shannon and Gibbs made sure she did.

Childish eyes looked at the table once more. Over their daughters head Shannon and Gibbs shared a look. They both could tell that whatever answer the little girl would give them would be a lie.

"I know, Daddy," Kelly spoke her voice barely over a whisper.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Kelly didn't want to accidentally tell her parents the truth and neither of them knew what to say anymore. How could they react to their daughters first lie?

All too soon the couple were standing outsides Kelly's room as the child slept. Gibbs stared at the door trying to figure out when they got to the point that she would lie to them. Kelly too his arm and quietly went down into the living room.

"She lied," Gibbs whispered.

"I know," Shannon kissed her husbands lips, "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Tony," Dmitri half smiled when I walked into his lab.

"Hey," I nodded, "How are you doing?"

The younger man blinked a few times before shaking his head. Sighing I moved around the table so I was standing next to him. He had been having a hard time with the case, more than anyone else. Not that I could blame him.

After revealing part of his past in Abby's lab he took the evidence into his lab and basically locked himself away. He only came out when he had evidence or when Gibbs forced him into the bullpen.

He was quiet through out it all. Even when he was asked questions he tried his hardest to keep in the background. It was like he wanted to disappear completely and after what he said I understood why that was.

That had been over two weeks ago. Luckily the case hadn't taken long to solve. Though that didn't mean things were better. Dmitri had basically pulled away from me and McGee completely after everything.

I could still remember going down to tell the younger man that we had finally found the man responsible. It turns out Nick Wolff's parents had both been deployed and had left him with his temporary guardian. His Godfather.

It was lucky for everyone that the case was easily solved. The Godfather had left a list of evidence a mile wide. It took a little over a week to solve, but that was only because Vance wanted every piece of evidence gone over so we had an airtight case.

I hadn't seen the younger man since the case ended. Saying I had been worried was an understatement. Based off looking at Dmitri he hadn't left the lab since everything had began and I wanted to fix that. I didn't know how.

"You should go home," I offered.

"I have to..." Dmitri started motioning to the files.

"You need to take care of yourself. Go home. Go for a walk. Go grab something to eat. Just get out of this lab."

Dmitri opened his mouth to argue only for a yawn to interrupt him. Rolling my eyes I grabbed his jacket off the chair and pushed him towards the door. Before I could get very far Dmitri put his hands on the door frame and stopped us from going further.

"I really need to finish that," Dmitri smiled slightly.

"After this," I said firmly, "Nothing else."

The younger man nodded his head and moved around me to the table. Shaking my head I went to the elevator and up to the bullpen. Dmitri wasn't the only one that had to finish paperwork before going home.

"Hey, Tony," McGee greeted placing a file on Gibbs desk, "Going home?"

"Not yet," I shook my head, "Hey, what do you think about Dmitri?"

McGee turned to look at me confusion and trepidation in his eyes. I knew that I had lost some of the trust that he had in when when it came to relationships. I couldn't really blame him for that.

"Why?" McGee stared at me.

"Why are you acting weird?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not acting weird."

Moving slowly I stood in front of the younger man and stared at him. Over the years he had gotten a lot braver and stood up to me more, but there was still a lot of things he had to learn. And I was okay with that.

"Tim," I spoke.

"Okay, fine," McGee sighed, "He seems like a good guy. Sweet. Smart. Good worker."

"Cute."

"...Cute... Wait, what?"

Smirking slightly I grabbed the younger agents arm and pulled him towards the elevator. No one was allowed to use Gibbs office, but I thought that he would forgive me for using it just this once.

Once we were in the elevator I stared forward until I felt comfortable stopping it. Still I stayed where I was and waited for McGee to talk. Right now having him a bit lost and confused would be better for me.

Don't get me wrong I love McGee like a little brother and I knew he was a good person. There was no doubt in my mind that if he and Dmitri got together that both of them would be happy.

No, I was more worried about Dmitri's mental state. With how violently he reacts when his sexuality is brought up I could see any flirtation triggering him into one of those episodes. That didn't seem like a good idea.

Now that I knew a bit his past I couldn't see that I blamed him. If he was molested and later discovered he was gay... That would tear the poor guys mind apart. Depending on how young he was when it all started and who did it.

Part of me was glad that I now knew what was happening to the younger man, but at the same time...At the same time knowing what had happened to Dmitri was not something I had ever wanted to hear.

Hearing that he knew what it was like to be hurt like he had had made me feel more violent than I had ever felt. He had been a child. Someone he had trusted had hurt him so badly even now he was affected.

I didn't know why I felt such a strong connection to the forensic scientist, but I did. Which was one of the few relationships I wasn't going to turn away from. Dmitri might be able to do this alone, but I wasn't going to let him.

"You're bi, right?" I finally spoke.

"I am," McGee nodded, "I told you that three years ago."

"You did. I didn't...I made fun of you."

"You make fun of everything."

"I shouldn't."

McGee turned towards me with a weird look in his eyes. I couldn't say I blamed him. In all the years that he and I had worked together apologizing was one of the things that I tried my hardest to avoid doing.

"Are you dying?" McGee asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Just growing up. Look, do you think...I mean, Dmitri..."

"I'm not going to ask him out."

"Why not?"

Licking his lips the younger agent turned towards the wall only to turn back. I could easily see the sadness and pity in his eyes. Sometimes it was good working with a man whose emotions playing in his eyes.

"If he is gay, and I'm not saying he is," McGee started, "I saw how he reacted. It would hurt him too much. I couldn't push him like that."

"But you like him?" I questioned.

"He was hurt by something."

Smiling I patted McGee on the back and started the elevator once more. Everything I had thought I'd known about him just been confirmed and I couldn't be happier about the answer.

"You're a good person, McGee," I smiled.

"You too, Tony," he replied, "No matter how much you fight it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> QUESTION!!! Would you rather see a Dmitri or Abby point of view chapter?
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri greeted gently when I walked into the mans lab.

Nodding back I looked around the place and saw what he had done. A few trinkets had been placed around the room though nothing big. It didn't really say anything about who the man had grown up to be.

The only thing that showed any true personality was the art supplies. He had them all in a corner away from everything like he didn't use them a lot. Possibly when he was waiting for the test results.

That brought a smile to my face. Shannon always said that the little boy would have an artist in him. It looks like she was right. Not that I had actually though any differently. She was almost always right.

Looking back at the man I took notice of what he was wearing today. Over the past few months I had taken to noticing his clothing. He always wore a three piece suit and different colored glasses.

I had often found myself thinking of how things would be if Kelly and Shannon were still alive. How they would dress. What kind of person they would grow up to be. After awhile I forced myself to stop.

This was rather close to what I had thought Dmitri would look like. I didn't expect the suit per say, but him looking put together. That and everything seemed to go together and match in someway. Not that it was difficult to match black or gray.

As odd as it sounded Abby and Dmitri did look a lot alike. Their hair and skin tone were similar as were the way they dressed. If it was just a passing glance by someone that didn't know them they might think them related.

Of course their personalities were so vastly different. The idea of them ever getting along was truly a laughable thought. The two of them would never get along. Something that was not Dmitri's fault.

"Are you busy tonight?" I finally spoke.

"No," Dmitri shook his head.

"Dinner?"

Dmitri looked down at his table licking his lips. I could see his eyes dark around quickly like he was thinking hard about my offer. It was almost as if he no longer trusted me to keep him safe.

My heart clenched angrily in my chest. I had known that it was possible that Dmitri wouldn't trust me again or that he had forgotten about me completely. I just hadn't expected that to hurt as much as it did.

"Chicken?" Dmitri softly asked with a slight smile.

"With pineapple salsa," I replied, "Your favorite."

"I'm...Okay."

"Okay. Same time."

Nodding Dmitri turned away and started to work once more. It was clear that the younger man wanted to end the conversation. Not that I could blame him. Saying that this was an awkward conversation was saying the least.

Leaving the lab I started towards the elevator. My mind was moving all over the place as I thought about everything. I had thought that things had changed over the years, but it didn't seem that way now.

Dinner was still at the same time it always was. The only difference is I didn't eat every night. the recipes. were still the same that Shannon and I cocked. It was one of the few thoughts of her that didn't hurt.

The rest of the work day went quietly. No new cases rolled in so the day was filled with paperwork. After the cases that had been assigned to us a quiet day was exactly what the team, and myself, needed.

In the end the down time just had been thinking. Something that was usually never a good thing. Considering what I ended up thinking about I doubted anyone could blame me. It was never a good thing when I started to think too much.

Hour after hour passed my thoughts swirling around until I found myself rereading the same line. I hated being distracted by my personal life, but this time my personal life was thrust into my work life.

By the time I normally left came around I had given myself a headache and for the first time in years my stomach was in knots. It was just a dinner with a man that used to call me Daddy.

How was this the thing that was too much for me? Dmitri had been my son for so long. I had lost my son and now I finally had him back. I was not going to let my nerves get to me now. I couldn't.

Then I got home. As luck would have it I had gotten chicken out for my dinner and the pineapple salsa was easy enough to make. Which was good because it wouldn't be long before Dmitri would be here.

As I was placing the last of the food on the table a knock came to the door. Swallowing roughly I looked around the house remembering what it used to be. There was nothing left of the home that Dmitri once knew.

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri nodded slowly walking through the door frame.

"Dmitri," I shut the door behind him, "Dinner's ready."

The younger man slowly made his way through the house into the kitchen. I watched him look around the home almost as if he was searching for something. I don't know if he was pleased or disappointed by not finding it.

Taking the seat he used to Dmitri sat down and waited. I stared at the table remembering how things used to be. Shannon on the other end of the table, Kelly next to her, and Dmitri between her and I. Always the same way.

"I haven't had this in years," Dmitri smiled softly at the food.

"Your favorite," I nodded.

Dmitri blushed and nodded back. It was as if he believed I wouldn't remember. It seemed like I wasn't the only one that was having a problem with all of this. The younger man was having a problem as well.

The air was filled with awkwardness as we ate. Neither of us wanted to say what we were thinking though it was obvious. I began to wonder if I should have invited the younger man to dinner elsewhere.

"I'm sorry," Dmitri finally spoke putting his fork down.

"Dmitri," I started.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

Staring at the younger man I let the words repeat in my head to make sure I heard them correctly. Did Dmitri truly believe that he wasn't strong? Did he believe that I didn't thing he was strong?

With a shake of my head I placed my fork down and stood up. I could see the way his shoulders sagged that he thought I was refusing him. How had our relationship changed so much?

Forcing the younger man to his feet I found myself thinking back to our last Halloween together. He had thought he wasn't strong then either. I should have been able to show him that he was all those years ago. I had failed him.

After the younger man left the only thing that kept me from finding him was knowing he'd be better off without me. I wasn't the best person to be around after their death. I had thought he'd be safer.

Now I knew just how wrong I was. I wasn't able to protect my wife and daughter and I hadn't been able to protect my son. I had thought... I guess what I thought didn't matter anymore.

"You did nothing wrong," I spoke slowly.

"I let him..." Dmitri started looking at the ground.

Taking his chin between my fingers I directed his face up until he was looking at me. Tears had gathered in his whiskey colored eyes and I felt like my heart was going to break at the site.

"You did nothing wrong," I repeated staring into his eyes.

It was like a dam broke after that. Dmitri's knees buckled causing him to fall into me. Wrapping my arms around him I held him tightly as sobs raked through his body. He was shaking so badly that I was shaking with him.

"Shh," I rubbed his back, "I have you."

Slowly the younger man began to regain control over himself. He pulled away refusing to look at me once more. Sighing I let him go knowing how much it had taken out of him to do what just happened.

"Sorry," Dmitri whispered with a blush.

"Don't apologize," I shook my head.

Dmitri offered me a slight smile before looking away. The awkwardness of the whole thing came back two-fold at this. I knew that it was getting to the point where both of us wanted this night to end.

"I should..." Dmitri motioned towards the door.

Nodding my head I lead the younger man to the door. We stood there for a second before Dmitri turned towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. Smiling slightly I hugged him back placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I missed you, Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri whispered before turning and leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Good afternoon, Abby," Ziva said when I walked into the bullpen.

"Hi," I bounced happily, "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

It had been a little over a week since I had last talked to anyone on Team Gibbs. My lab had been swamped. Case after case came through me and none of them were with my team.

It wasn't fair. It was like they were purposefully ignoring me and that was horrible. They were  _my team_  and they were ignoring me. They tossed me to the side so easily. I thought I meant more to them.

Okay, so I knew that they had been working as hard on a really tough case, at least that's what I heard. It's not like I had spies all around the building telling me everything that I wanted to know.

Today was their first day back after they closed the case. The Director had forced them to take the weekend off. It really had been a long and difficult case that they had been working on.

Still, it was almost noon on Monday and today they were just doing paperwork. They had plenty of time to come see me and nothing! What was wrong with them that they weren't coming to see me?

I hadn't done anything wrong. No, everything changed when that  _Dmitri Kozlov_  came to work here. Blech. They pushed me aside for a newer version. I thought they were better than that.

I was not forgettable and I was not going to let anyone just walk away from me. I had to know what this kid had done to them. There had to be a reason for them to just abandon me like they did.

Team Gibbs was my team. They were all my friends and we had been through so much together. Ari and Kate's death, Director Sheppard, and so much more. We were a family. A whole family.

I had everything worked out and it was perfect the way it was. Every little detail was perfect. At least it was until that new guy came into our lives. Then all my hard work was thrown out the window.

First Gibbs not getting rid of him. He always did what was best for the team. For me. He should have been able to talk the Director into firing him or at least transferring him to a different building.

Gibbs should be able to see just how much this was affecting me. He never wanted me to have a bad time. He always protected me from everything that could hurt me and I loved him for that. How could he not see this was hurting me?

Then Tony decided that he was going to be Dmitri's  _best friend_. How was that even right? He knew nothing about the man. Nothing! And he was suddenly standing up from him and picking him over me.

It wasn't as if I really did anything wrong. I saw how the man was looking at some of the agents. I was just helping him out when I told people that he was gay. I didn't want him to have to hide. How was that bad?

Tony did the same thing with Tim. It didn't end badly. Okay, so he got a little beat up, but he was stronger for it in the end. He really was and everything ended up working out for everyone.

And lastly there was McGee. My Timmy. I saw the way that he was looking at the newbie. It was easy to see that he was attracted to the younger man and that was just not going to happen.

Tim was mine. I loved him. I really truly did. I just wasn't exactly ready for the world that he was pushing me into whenever we dated. That didn't mean I didn't want that life. One day.

It wasn't my fault that I didn't want the same things that he did. He knew what he was getting into when he started to date me. I don't know why he ever thought that he could change me.

Still, he just had to give me a little time to get there. One day I would make him a very happy husband. Why did he and everyone else want to push me into something that I really wasn't ready for?

"Ziva?" I questioned when she didn't responded.

"Tony and McGee went to go get lunch for everyone," Ziva answered calmly, "I do not know where Gibbs is."

Narrowing my eyes at the other woman I wondered what exactly she wasn't saying. There had to be something. No one would have waited so long to answer if she did not want to tell me something that simple.

"Hello, Agent...Ziva," a low voice spoke causing me to spin around.

Dmitri walked into the bullpen his brown eyes darting between Ziva and me. He looked so soft and nervous. Blah. How could anyone fall for such a lame act? It is such an overdone thing.

As normal he was wearing a black three-piece suit though today he was wearing a maroon shirt underneath. The frames of his glasses were maroon as well. Why did he always seem so match-y? It was so annoying.

Then there was the fact that he was basically dressing like me! I was the resident goth. His clothing was just so boring. He could at least add a little flare, but no. It was always the same thing.

"Dmitri," I smiled falsely at him.

"Hello, Abby," Dmitri inclined his head at me.

Really? Were people falling for his little act? He was just so fake! I really needed to get his man away from my family before he did something that completely destroyed them. Or worse. Destroyed me!

"Dmitri," Ziva spoke holding an envelope out, "Tony asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you," Dmitri smiled taking it.

Dmitri turned away and started towards the elevator. Smirking to myself I waved to Ziva and followed the younger man. No one else was in there and this was the perfect time to figure out what he wanted.

Sliding in right before the doors shut I saw Dmitri tense. Good. He knew that he was about to be called out on what he had been doing. I always liked seeing when people realized that I outwitted them.

The elevator was moving slowly as I waited for the perfect time. I didn't want the younger man to be able to get away from me and I couldn't confront him in front of other people.

Bouncing slightly I waited a few more seconds before reaching forward and turning the elevator off. Brown eyes widened as he looked around. He looked so confused. Guess he thought I wouldn't figure it out so quickly.

"I know what you're doing," I glared at the man.

"What I'm..." Dmitri started, "What are you talking about?"

Taking a step closer to him I backed him into the wall. Ramming my hands on either side of his head I smirked at the sharp intake of breath. Oh yeah. He knew that he had been caught.

"You're not hurting my team," I growled.

"I'm not..." Dmitri tried.

"Shut up. I know what you're doing and I'm telling you now that I'm watching you. Just waiting for you to slip up then I'm going to get your fired. Do yourself a favor and just quit."

Without waiting for the younger man to respond back I spun around and started the elevator once more. I had planned it perfectly so the second I started it up again the doors opened to our floor.

"Have fun, Dmitri," I yelled skipping away, "See you never."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Come on, McGee," Tony whined, "It'll be fun."

I stared at the older agent before rolling my eyes and nodding. By now I knew that it was just a matter of time before he got me to do exactly what he wanted. At least it wasn't anything bad today.

Actually, it sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun. He had convinced Dmitri to grab some pizza and meet up at his place for a movie marathon. Now he was moving it to my place because of my system.

Not that I really minded. Having Tony and Dmitri hanging out with me for the night would be fun. Especially if I got to pick out one of the movies that we watched. Not everything could go Tony's way.

Dmitri had already left the building and according to Tony he was going to grab some beers. Tony had sent him a message telling him that we were going to be moving the movie night to my place.

Right now I was really glad that it was Friday and that we had the weekend off. Two weekends in a row and I really wasn't going to question it. A good guys weekend was exactly what I needed.

"Just meet me at my place in an hour, Tony," I said climbing out of the elevator and heading to my car.

Behind me I could practically hear Tony's grin. As annoying as the man was I was beyond happy to be able to call him my best friend. I wouldn't change a thing about him now that I truly knew him.

Yes it was a bit of a bumpy start, but after everything was said and done I was happy. He was a good friend. I trusted the man with my life both in and out of work. I never thought I'd have that.

With everything that happened when I was a child and what happened when I first met him I thought I'd always be the probie. Now I saw that being a probie wasn't all a bad thing. It was just the beginning.

The drive to my place was quiet as I thought about everything that had changed since I started at NCIS and on Team Gibbs. I was such a different person and I had the team to thank for that.

I liked the person that I was now. At least I liked him for the most part. Sometimes I wondered if I was still just a little to soft. If I still let people walk all over me even when I knew what they were doing.

Sighing I turned into my parking lot and stopped the car. I hated thinking about myself sometimes. I always ended up feeling as if I hadn't grown at all as a person since I was in high school.

Placing my head on the steering wheel I closed my eyes and let myself have a moment to clear my mind. Tony and Dmitri didn't need me bringing down the whole night because I was thinking too hard.

And it wouldn't take long for Tony to notice what kind of mood I was in. He would easily end the night and force me to talk about whatever was on my mind. At least he'd try to force me.

No, tonight I just wanted to forget my own mind for a little while. I hadn't been able to do that. It would be nice to just be able to relax and get to know a new friend while watching some movies.

Climbing out of my car I went inside and up to my floor. Jett was waiting for me behind the door with a huge grin on his face. Kneeling down I greeted him happily loving how he reacted when I came home.

"Hey, boy," I smiled before standing up, "Some friends are coming over to hang out. You ready?"

Jett spun around a few times before going to his dog dish. Laughing softly I nodded my head before kicking off my shoes. Taking care of my pup was the reason I had the guys coming over in an hour.

Getting him some food I went into my bedroom and changed into some workout clothing. It had been awhile since he had his walk and the last thing we needed was for him to want to go out mid-movie.

After I got changed I cleaned up the slight mess in my home before Jett was at the door waiting. Part of me was really glad that I got a dog that was so well trained. Even if I hadn't wanted him when he first came to me.

Still, one did not say no to Abby. At least that's why everyone thought I took him in. The truth was Abby had already gotten him out of the system before she even had a home for him.

I knew was it was like to be pushed aside by the woman and the last thing I wanted was for Jett to have to go through that too. It took awhile, but I forgave him for what he did. I wasn't going to let her hurt him because she wasn't thinking.

It was actually one of the best decisions that I had ever made. Jett had been a little shy in the beginning. Like he knew exactly what he had done and was waiting for me to punish him for it.

Not that I could blame him. I had been waiting for him to finish the job he had started. It might have taken awhile, but both of us soon put it behind us and started what would be a beautiful friendship.

Tonight the walk was a little shorter than normal, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to know that I was looking forward to this. Whomever said dogs were stupid had never met Jett.

By the time I got home I only had about fifteen minutes before Tony and Dmitri were supposed to get there. Jumping in the shower I washed up quickly. Getting out I got dressed and started to pull on a shirt just as a knock echoed through the place.

Walking towards the door I saw Jett standing at attention ready to do anything he had to to protect me. Patting his head gently I opened the door seeing Dmitri and Tony standing there with pizza and beer.

"Hey," I grinned, "Come on in. I was just about to set up the tv."

"Awesome," Tony pushed past me, "Hey, Jett."

Dmitri stared at me with a blush before I let him into my place. I let my eyes travel over him as he moved past me. For the first time he wasn't wearing a suit. It was something to see and I had to admit. I liked what I saw.

His normal suit had been replaced with a pair of dark wash jeans, a white shirt, and a black hoodie. The glasses he wore were rimmed in white. He looked even better than he did at work.

"Dmitri," I said as he placed the beers down, "This is my dog Jett."

"He's beautiful," Dmitri smiled kneeling down, "Hey, Jett. How are you?"

Jett sniffed at Dmitri's extended hand before rolling onto his back. Chuckling softly the younger man scratched at his stomach. That should not have looked at amazingly perfect as it did.

"Come on," Tony fell onto the couch, "Bond waits for no one."

"Which Bond?" Dmitri questioned.

"Any of them. I grabbed all of them. You pick."

Dmitri looked at the DVDs in surprise before moving and picking one up. Tony stared at me with a slight smile on his face. Seemed like the older man had a reason behind this movie night.

It was a little odd to see Tony taking to someone so quickly and protecting them. Truthfully, I was a little jealous of Dmitri. He had what I had hoped for when I started on Team Gibbs with Tony.

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to be really upset about it. I had thought that that was what I needed from Tony. Now I knew that he had given me exactly what I had needed.

Dmitri needed Tony to be the overprotective big brother. I had needed him to push me to be a better person. And I was proud of the person that he had helped me discover inside of myself.

"Here," Dmitri handed the movie over to Tony, "I haven't had the time to watch this one."

"Skyfall," Tony nodded, "Daniel Craig your favorite Bond?"

"No. That honor goes to Pierce Brosnan. Daniel Craig is actually my least favorite."

"Ah. Like watching all of the series even if you don't like them. I can respect that. Let's do this."

Taking the disc from Tony I started the movie as everyone moved around to get comfortable. Tony and I sat on the couch while Dmitri took a place on the floor. A second later Jett laid his head on the younger mans lap.

As the movie started I felt myself watching Dmitri more than the movie. I couldn't help myself. I always ended up falling for a crush so quickly and I hated myself for doing something that stupid.

Dmitri wasn't ready for any kind of relationship. He wasn't even ready to admit that he liked men. I couldn't push him into something that he wasn't ready for. No matter how much I wished it was different.

Halfway through the second movie I watched Dmitri start to yawn. Jett had already fallen asleep in his lap and the pizzas and beers were long gone. It wasn't surprising that Tony called the night to an end when the movie was over.

Walking into the kitchen I stretched my hands above my head. Tony was packing up the movies as he talked quietly to Dmitri. Whatever they were talking about was causing Dmitri to laugh.

"Well," Tony stood up as I walked back in, "I'll see you boys on Monday."

"Bye, Tony," Dmitri waved his eyes not leaving Jett.

Nodding good-bye to the older man I turned towards Dmitri and saw that Jett was fast asleep on his lap still. With a shake of my head I moved so I was kneeling next to them and rested my hand on my dogs head.

"Sorry about him," I smiled, "He loves some cuddles."

"I can't say I blame him," Dmitri's low voice rumbled out.

"Me either. Though right now he's the only cuddles I'm getting."

"You're one step above me."

Chuckling softly I sat down fully and started to run my hand over the dogs back. Everything was just so soft and silent. Something that I had truly missed sharing with another person.

My eyes moved up so they were locked on Dmitri's face. The light behind him was making his eyes practically glow. He was one of the most beautiful people I had seen in a long while.

Without thinking I moved forward pressing a kiss to his lips. The younger man jerked back as my lips grazed against him. It was then that I realized what I had done and how stupid I was.

"Dmitri," I tried.

"I'm sorry," Dmitri stood up causing Jett to jerk awake, "I have to go."

I watched the man leave without looking back. Not that I could blame him. I had to be completely and utterly stupid and kiss the man? It would be a miracle if he ever talked or looked at me again.

"How stupid could I be, Jett?" I asked my head falling on the couch, "How stupid?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hey, Boss," Tony greeted putting his bag down and falling into his chair, "I miss anything?"

"You were gone for two hours, Tony," Ziva jumped in before I could respond, "What could you have missed?"

The senior agent wiggled his eyebrows at Ziva causing both her and McGee to roll there eyes. It had been a rather slow day so far though it wasn't even noon yet. I had a feeling that wasn't going to last much longer.

I had woken up with my stomach twisting and I knew today wouldn't be a good day. Since I got into the NCIS building I had been waiting for the shoe to drop. As every hour passed I got more and more anxious.

Something big was going to happen. Something was going to happen to my team and so far I had no idea just how bad it was going to hurt them. Though whatever it was better watch out. No one hurt my team and got away with it.

Sighing I looked back at my desk seeing a picture resting on the files. I had decided to go through an old photo album last night before I went to bed and before I left I took a photo out to take with me.

Kelly and Dmitri's smiling faces stared up at me causing me to smile myself. Seeing their happiness did help with mine, but it didn't stop me from worrying about whatever was coming for us.

The picture had been taken on Kelly's sixth birthday. She had had a party, but it didn't turn out as good as Shannon and I had thought. An hour into the party she had run up to her room crying.

Shannon and I went after her to see what was going on, but Dmitri had beaten us there. From the doorway I watched the young man comfort my daughter and cause her to laugh. It was still the most beautiful sound I knew.

The kids didn't know that Shannon took the photo so they weren't looking at the camera. It was my favorite photos of them though. It showed everything that I wanted to remember of my family.

After work I was planning on showing it to Dmitri. I wanted him to have the photo. I had so many things that tied me to my wife and daughter, but I wasn't sure that the younger man did. He deserved to have it.

Rubbing my fingers against my forehead I wondered exactly what I was doing. The younger man had been working here for almost a year now and we were still no closer than we were when I saw him after all those years.

I had wanted him to be close to me. I had wanted him to be the man...The child that I had once knew. He wasn't that little boy anymore and I was no longer the man he once knew either.

Everything in me was telling me that I should get to know the younger man again. That I should find out who he was now. Then I remembered how awkward our dinner was and I stepped back.

I couldn't push myself on him again. He knew that I was willing...That I wanted to get to know this new man. The ball was in his court now and I had to be patient for him to figure out what he wanted.

Still, it had been months since our dinner and I had been told that I wasn't the most obvious person sometimes. McGee never coming to me when he needed help was proof enough of that.

I couldn't make the same mistakes that I did with Dmitri. I tried my hardest to teach my people how to be better agents and people. The least I could do is learn a handful of lessons myself.

Standing up I grabbed the photo and made my way to the elevator. I wasn't going to lose the younger man because I hadn't let him know clearly that I wanted him to be back in my life.

As the elevator went down I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I had been told that I was pushy as well. If I pushed too hard than I would push him right out of the door and none of this would matter.

Hitting my head against the elevator wall I wondered what I was supposed to do. I couldn't lose Dmitri again. Not when I was so close to having him back in my life. I couldn't let myself do that.

When the doors swung open I started to reach towards the button to go back up when I heard a yell. Narrowing my eyes I listened more carefully wondering if I had imagined the noise. Then it echoed through the hallway again.

"This is bullshit!" Abby's voice rang through.

Moving quickly I moved towards the noise and found myself going towards Dmitri's office. The churning in my gut tightened. Of course. Of course it had something to do with Abby and Dmitri.

"This was my case," Abby growled in a voice I had never heard from her.

"The Director tells me what case to work on," Dmitri's calm voice came through, "I'm just doing my job."

"It's my job!"

"We have the same job. We work the cases Director Vance gives us. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Oh please. This is my case and you stole it."

"You have seven other cases. Is this one more important?"

I watched the to forensic scientists as they argued. Abby looked so angry. Like she was going to hit him. While Dmitri was doing his best to keep the whole situation calm before it got out of hand.

"What happened the sweet and innocent Dmitri?" Abby questioned taking a step closer to him.

"I told you," Dmitri replied not moving, "These cases are more important. I don't care who works on them as long as they get solved. That's what matters."

"They're my cases!"

"Why? Why does it matter? Are you really that controlling? Do you want recognition that much? Want to be the one that saves the day?"

"I want what's mine."

"And what's yours? The teams? The cases? The building?"

"Yes."

Dmitri turned away from Abby shaking his head. He couldn't believe what the woman was saying anymore than I could. I knew that she was possessive, but I didn't think that it went this far.

"Why don't you just leave?" Abby asked, "No one wants you here."

Instead of saying something Dmitri turned towards me his eyes widening. Abby spun around a pout on her lips as she bounced over to me. Once she was by my side she turned back to the younger man.

"Tell him to leave, Gibbs," Abby pointed, "You heard how..."

"I have work to do," Dmitri interrupted before she could finish, "Please leave."

"I don't have..."

"Do not make me call security, Miss Sciuto. Because I will tell them about what happened in the elevator as well. Leave my lab and leave me alone."

Without saying anything else Dmitri made his way into his office the door closing firmly behind him. I stared at the spot he and Abby had just been standing wondering exactly what I had just seen.

"Gibbs," Abby started.

"Stop," I whispered, "I can't...Go to your lab."

"But..."

"I can't even look at you right now. Go to your lab and work."

Abby stared at me her eyes wide. It was the first time that I had ever talked to her like this, but right now I didn't care. I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't want to even look at her after this.

"Now," I growled.

Hearing her boots run off I walked into the mans lab. He had moved so far into the office that I couldn't see him. He probably didn't want to see me or Abby. Not that I could blame him.

Going to the computer I placed the photo of him and Kelly down. I had hoped that things would be differently. That I could talk to him, but even if he didn't talk to me he deserved to have the photo.

As I went back to the elevator I thought back to Dmitri and Abby's conversation. If that was how Dmitri handled everything that she had thrown at him...I did want to know the man that he had become.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"You have been quiet, McGee," Ziva stated as we packed our things, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "I think."

The older woman placed her bag down and turned towards me fully. Worry was in her eyes and I couldn't actually say that I blamed her. I had been a lot quieter than normal for awhile now.

Actually since the night I kissed Dmitri. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk. No, I really wanted to tell someone about that night. I couldn't do that though. Especially since I had no idea what he was thinking.

I could feel the words trying to break out of me. I needed to tell someone about that night and figure out what I was supposed to do now. Who was I supposed to be able to talk to though?

Gibbs was out of the question and so was Abby. Telling Tony...Well that was one of the last things I wanted to do. He was way too protective over Dmitri right now. Ziva, on the other hand, she was far enough away that this wouldn't affect her.

At least I think she is. I haven't really seen her talking to Dmitri. More like she knew that something was coming and was trying to watch everything from the side lines. She wasn't the only one that felt that.

"Okay," I sighed, "Maybe not completely alright."

"What is wrong?" Ziva questioned moving closer to me.

Looking around to make sure that no one was close enough to hear me I took a deep breath. It might not be the best place for talking, but right now if I didn't talk I was going to explode.

"I kissed Dmitri," I whispered leaning close to her.

I watched closely for the woman to do something, but, as normal, she looked exactly the same. It was like she hadn't even heard me. Still just saying it aloud made me feel better than I had since it happened.

"You are attracted to him," Ziva said not quite a question.

"I am," I nodded

"Gibbs will not approve."

"I know. Right now I'm not sure Dmitri will approve. He ran off after I kissed him."

The older woman nodded her head as if she understood the situation completely. Knowing her like I did she probably did understand. She probably understood it better than I did.

"You will talk to Dmitri?" Ziva questioned.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I sighed, "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say."

Ziva offered me a slight smile before going back to her desk. She had told me what I had already known, but it was different coming from another person. It felt more real coming from her.

As I left I nodded my head to her. I didn't bother telling her not to tell anyone. If there was one person you could trust with a secret it was Ziva David. It was something I loved and feared about her.

Getting to the elevator I waited for the doors to open. Once they did I felt like my heart was going to stop. There Dmitri stood staring at me with those beautiful wide whiskey colored eyes.

Without saying a word I climbed into the elevator. Seeing that the button to the parking lot was already pressed I decided to step back into one of the corners and gave the younger man room.

Everything was quiet as we rod down and it felt like the ride took twice as long as it normally did. As the doors opened again I started to get out only to notice that Dmitri wasn't moving.

"Hey," I turned to him seeing how tired he looked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Dmitri whispered.

Hearing the sadness and confusion in his voice I forgot all about the awkwardness. The younger man needed someone right now and I was here. I was more than willing to help him with whatever it was.

Placing a hand on the small of his back I lead him to my car knowing he didn't have one of his own. I could feel him shaking slightly under my hand and for some reason that made me angry.

Dmitri was one of the sweetest and kindest people I knew. How could anyone do something to hurt him like this? This wasn't right on more levels than I could even begin to think of.

Helping the younger man into my car I quickly got into the drivers seat and started to leave. After driving out of the buildings lot I turned to Dmitri ask where his house was only to see that he was holding back tears.

Making a decision that I hoped wouldn't do more harm than good I made my way to my place. He needed to be around someone right now. I just hoped he saw that when all was said and done.

When we finally got to my place I ushered him in and onto the couch ignoring Jett. The dog must have figured out what was going on quickly because as soon as I stepped back to close the door he was cuddling into Dmitri's side.

Smiling slightly at the site I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water before going back into the living room. Placing it on the table I knelt in front of him resting a hand on his knee.

"You want to talk about it?" I spoke keeping my voice low.

"I don't know," Dmitri shook his head, "I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Awkward posit... It has something to do with Abby, doesn't it?"

Those beautiful eyes darted up to mine confusion filling them. Smiling softly I moved so I was sitting on the couch next to him. My hand was still on his knee and I knew I should move it, but I couldn't bring myself to.

Right now Dmitri needed to be comforted and if I was taking a little advantage of the situation no one could blame me. It wasn't going to go beyond me resting a hand on him and it was one for a little while.

"How...?" Dmitri started to question.

"Easy guess," I laughed without humor, "Abby's not the... Abby's Abby."

Dmitri nodded his head before sighing. I could feel the tension coursing through his body. He was much firmer than his silhouette would make him out to be. Focus, McGee, he doesn't need you perving on him right now.

"I told her off."

"You...You told off Abby?"

"I was trying to work on the case. That is my job, right? Work cases and give you evidence to take criminals off the street? She kept telling me that I was ruining everything and that I should leave. That it was _her building_ and  _her teams_."

Feeling the mans body start to shake more I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tighter against me. Part of me was expecting him to pull away or fight, but he simply let himself curl around me.

My heart sped up as the warmth of his body sunk into mine. Damn it. I was supposed to be comforting not wondering what it would feel like to have his bare skin slicked with sweat and pressed against mine.

"Abby is..." I tried to start, "I'm sorry, Dmitri."

"She threatened me," the younger man said after a moment of silence.

Pulling him away from me I stared into his eyes hoping beyond hope that he was lying. I knew that he wasn't though. I knew as soon as the words left his mouth that Abby had finally done something too stupid to be saved from.

"What did she say?"

"That this was her job. That you were her teams. That I should just stop this act and leave."

Shaking my head I hugged him to me once more rubbing a hand over his back. I knew how Abby could be, but to resort to threatening? Why didn't that surprise me as much as it should?

"You're the first person I've told," Dmitri rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why haven't you told anyone else?" I questioned in confusion.

"Because it doesn't matter what she says or does. I'm not leaving. Anyway, it hasn't really done damage yet."

"And if it does?"

Dmitri was quiet at that. Both he and I knew exactly what he would have to do if... When it came to that. As much as I loved Abby, and I really did, there were points where I hated her more.

Looking down at the younger man I saw him gently petting Jett's head. If the situation was any different than I would be loving this, but just because I was holding him didn't mean he was thinking the same thing I was.

Taking a few deep breaths I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. I was still waiting for the man to pull away, but he just moved with me. Okay, this really wasn't one of my better ideas.

We quietly watched the television though neither of us was really paying attention. I had no idea how long we had been sitting there, but the next time I looked down at Dmitri his hand had stilled.

Smiling gently I kicked my legs onto the table and pulled him closer to me. Closing my eyes I let myself relax completely. It might seem a little strange, but I loved being able to cuddle with someone.

The next time I opened my eyes an infomercial was playing telling me just how early it was. Yawning I looked down at Dmitri and saw him staring up at me with an odd emotion in his eyes.

"Hi," I muttered not wanting to scare him away.

Instead of answering me Dmitri continued to stare. My stomach flipped angrily as the silence continued. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that scared me more than it probably should.

Moving slowly Dmitri pulled away so he wasn't touching me anymore. Jett jumped off the couch and moved back into my room leaving us alone. I swallowed heavily looking back towards Dmitri.

A shaky hand reached towards my face only to jerk back as the younger man stood up. He started to make his way to the door. He was running away again and I decided that I didn't want that to happen again.

Moving quickly I stood up and grabbed his elbow. Slowly spinning him around so he was facing me I saw the fear in his eyes. Whatever happened to him really did a number on his mind.

"Dmitri," I started before taking a deep breath.

"I know," Dmitri nodded his head, "I'm just not sure."

"Of what?"

Dmitri offered me a small smile before pressing his lips against mine. His lips felt just as perfect as they did the first time I kissed him. He pulled back before I could kiss back and was out the door.

"I'm so screwed," I said to myself falling back on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky greeted placing his hat on his head, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Instead of saying anything I looked around the empty morgue. For the most part the lights were out and everything was completely silent. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but the silence was the last thing I wanted.

That was something that didn't happen often. I was the type of person that lived in silence. I was able to ignore the world around me in someway, but eveything was different this time.

All day I had been hearing Abby and Dmitri's fight. How angry Abby sounded. How calm Dmitri was. How neither of them were like the person that I thought they were. It was...It was eye opening.

I couldn't believe how blind I had been. And I couldn't say that this was a new thing. Her behavior hadn't changed at all. I was simply having it thrown into my face and I couldn't ignore it this time.

For hours my mind had been going over every interaction Abby had. Every time I had punished my team for something Abby had said happened. Every time I had watched another team getting in trouble for something Abby said happened.

Why didn't anyone tell me what the hell was going on? No, that wasn't the right question. I knew that people had tried to tell me about it, but I didn't let them get very far in that conversation.

People had been trying to get me to listen to them for years now. I ignored or shot every single one of them down. They had all learned that there was one thing that you never tried to tell me. That there was one person I'd protect above everyone else.

"Is something wrong?" Ducky questioned stopping in front of me.

"Abby," I said knowing that I wouldn't have to explain further.

"Ah. I'll put on the tea."

Hearing the understanding and calm in the older mans voice caused my heart to clench. He didn't even have to question why I needed to talk about Abby. It was as if he had been waiting for this to come.

Sighing I sat at his desk trying to stop the pounding in my head. Seemed like I couldn't run from things anymore. I couldn't even begin to explain how angry I was at both Abby and myself.

"Here you are," Ducky placed a cup in front of me.

Nodding my head I stared down at the tea not bothering to pick it up. He knew that I wasn't a fan of tea, but it did give me time to think. Something I didn't really want to do right now.

"She threatened Dmitri," I spoke after a moment of silence.

Ducky stared at me in a calming silence. Something in me was saying that he wasn't surprised at all. Every second I thought about the situation things just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Why didn't I see what was going on?" I questioned.

"Because you were running," Ducky responded after a moment, "Something has changed that. You're ready to see what has been happening."

Looking at the floor I thought back to everything that had changed recently. No, I thought to the one change that truly mattered to me. Dmitri walking back into my life and forcing me to remember.

When Abby first started at NCIS I had taken her under my wing. She had been so young and so innocent. Her eyes had been wide and innocent and her hair was actually blonde back then.

I could still remember her walking in wearing a dark gray suit. She looked professional to say the least. That look had lasted a little over two years before she started to change things little by little.

Her hair was the first thing that changed. It was nothing big. Black hair still looked professional and there was no reason for anyone to get upset at her hair going from blonde to black. No one questioned it.

Then she quit covering her tattoos. It had stopped a few people when they saw them, but many people that worked at NCIS had tattoos. Once again no one said anything about them.

After that it was her wardrobe. That was when people started to question whether or not she was pushing things a little too far. Those complains. They never got further than my desk.

Every time I looked at her I saw that young woman on her first day. That fear and wanting to belong. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything that she came across.

It took me longer than I like to admit to see that I was trying to protect her like I couldn't protect my daughter. I had just wanted to protect Abby. I had let it go too far. I had blinded myself.

"Why don't you explain what happened?" Ducky tried when I didn't speak.

"Dmitri and Kelly were friends," I supplied.

"Seeing him must have been a shock."

"The last time I saw him was their funeral. His family moved away after that. I hadn't heard from him since that day."

"You've talked to him now?"

Shaking my head I let it drop into my hands. What was I doing? I had done many stupid things in my life. Some things that I truly never wanted to think about again, but nothing as stupid as this.

I had tried to replace my daughter and now... No, there was nothing else. That was exactly what I had done and there was no one to blame but myself. I was the one that caused this.

"Why not?" Ducky questioned.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I don't know what to do."

Ducky moved slowly so he was standing in front of me. He offered me a small smile as he helped me onto my feet a smile on his lips. Then his hand came up and smacked me upside the head. Hard.

"Go talk to Dmitri," Ducky ordered.

"What about Abby?" I asked.

"Talk to your team before you talk to her. Before you write her up."

I stared at the older man as he grabbed his things once more. He left the morgue without saying another word. The door shut behind him leaving me alone in the dark. Seems like I was there a lot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. CHILD ABUSE. SERIOUSLY THIS ONE STARTS GETTING INTO DMITRI'S PAST! This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"James," Dmitri greeted opening the door to his place, "Dinner's almost ready."

Smiling I walked into the apartment and looked around. This was the first time that I had been to the new apartment and I couldn't wait to see what the younger man had done to the place.

Dmitri always had these amazing painting and drawings all over his walls. They were some of the most beautiful things that I seen. And he put new ones up all the time. It was like walking into an art gallery.

There were times when I wondered why he didn't go the artist route. He could be living in New York and have his painting hanging in museums. He could be a household name if he wanted to be.

I had asked him if he would do that when we were began middle school. He started to answer, but he looked so sad and like he was in pain. I didn't let him get very far into the answer before I told him to forget it and moved on.

It wasn't until we were older than I found out the real reason. I had gone to his house one night to get some English notes. That was when everything started to really fall apart for him.

By the time I got halfway to the door I could hear yelling. Dmitri's parents had always been temperamental, but I had never heard screaming like this. It was...It was one of the scariest thing.

I remember moving towards the window slowly and peaking in. Dmitri was laying on the ground with a split lip clutching his wrist to his chest. His Mother was standing over him ripping up a notebook that I had gotten him for his birthday the week earlier.

He had been drawing in it every time I saw him. When he opened the present he looked so happy. Like it was...I don't even know how to explain how happy he was. I just promised to make him that happy again.

The notebook had almost been full and his Mother...His Mother ripped every piece of paper out. She ripped them to shreds and dumped them over Dmitri all the while yelling at the top of her lungs.

I had never seen the younger man look so broken. I wanted nothing more than to bust in there and take him away. Save him. But I knew that if I did that then things would just end badly.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I saw things that I never thought I'd see. Before long I had to leave. I had to leave my best friend there listening to that abuse and having no control.

The next day before school I found myself waiting for my friend to come. Then I waited for him to show some kind of indication that he was in some kind of pain. I waited all day. I watched all day.

Nothing. He showed no sign that he had been hurt in anyway. It made me wonder just how often it had happened to him. Just how blind I had been to everything that was going on with him.

When I finally got him to talk to broke down. I had never seen him look so broken. Everything told me to go and tell someone what was going on, but he convinced me not to. I never forgave myself for that.

I spent years trying to watch out for him at school. Trying so hard to keep him safe everywhere I could. I couldn't keep him safe at home though. He never let me. No matter how hard I tried.

"You're thinking again, James," Dmitri placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's over."

"Why is it you're always the one that's comforting me?" I questioned turning towards him.

"Because sometimes it's harder to stand back and watch than got through it. It doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

"Is it? The nightmares stopped? There aren't a pile of painting and drawing downstairs that you're not letting anyone see?"

When Dmitri didn't say anything I sighed. Pulling the younger man into a hug I held him close to me. I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have gotten him out of that house when I found out.

"I'm getting there," Dmitri whispered, "I'd feel better if you quit blaming yourself."

"You've met me right?" I responded with a slight laugh.

"I have. Just like you've met me."

Laughing louder I let him go before going deeper into the apartment. Dmitri moved past me as the oven timer went off. Following him I stopped at the kitchen table and saw everything set up.

"You treat me so well," I joked picking up a glass of wine.

"What?" Dmitri questioned placing the lasagna on the stove.

"The table? You're a candle and some roses away from a date table."

Dmitri turned to me with confusion and fear in his eyes before he turned away to pick up the food and bring it to the table. Shaking my head I took my seat waiting for him to start talking.

I had known that Dmitri was gay for years, but it was one of those things that he didn't talk about. He was good at that. But I was good at getting him to talk. Or at least I was good at waiting him out.

"I've never been attracted to you, James," Dmitri muttered not looking at me.

"See, I know you mean that to make me feel better," I said jokingly, "But kind of a hit to my ego."

"James..."

"I know. You don't talk about being gay and you do everything to ignore it. To the point of not letting yourself be happy."

I watched my friend flinch at the word before ignoring me. As he reached for the bread-sticks I placed my hand over his and stopped him. His hand clenched into a fist before pulling away.

"You never talk about it," I started.

"Not much to talk about," Dmitri tried to brush it off.

"Dmitri, you're making yourself miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"Okay, you're making it so you'll always be alone."

"I have you."

"I thought you weren't attracted to me."

The younger man looked away from the table. I had tried to start this conversation with him for years, but it never seemed to get me anywhere. I wasn't going to let it go this time though. I couldn't.

Standing up I moved around the table and pulled him up until both of us were standing. Still he refused to look at me. I really hated when he decided that he was going to completely shut down.

"Talk to me," I softly demanded.

"You know what happened," Dmitri shook his head.

"I know that you never talk about it. You can't let what he did take over and stop you from living."

"It's not that simple."

"I'm not saying it is. He's in jail though. That helps a little, right? That fact that he can't hurt you or anyone else?"

"It doesn't change what happened, James."

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew that it was difficult for Dmitri. He had been dealt a difficult hand and he was still trying to sort through everything. Trying to understand what he was supposed to feel now.

"Dmitri," I started before taking a deep breath, "You were molested. Your Father..."

"I know what he did, James," Dmitri spoke an edge clear in his voice.

"Your Father molested you for most of your life."

Pulling away roughly the younger man made his way back into the living room causing me to sigh. Yeah, this is exactly like the conversations we had been having since we went to college.

"You can't run from this," I followed him.

"I seem to be doing very well so far," Dmitri supplied no emotion in his voice.

"Really? Are you? Because it looks like you're still letting him rule your life."

"Letting him? I'm not..."

"You're not doing anything. You could be happy. You could have dated in college, but you didn't. I know that it was still too fresh and it probably always will be, but I can't watch you let that man keep hurting you like he is."

"What do you want me to do?"

Hearing the sadness in his voice I walked up to him and pulled him into another hug. I wanted nothing more than to help him get past this. I tried my hardest to help him through everything. It felt like I let him down more than I helped though.

"I want you to be okay," I smiled staring into his eyes, "I want... I want you to be happy."

Dmitri smiled slightly tears streaming down his cheeks. Hugging him once more I stepped back wondering if anything I said made a difference. If he was actually listening to me this time.

"McGee..." Dmitri started.

"He's a good man," I nodded, "If you try he could be make you happy."

"I'm not sure..."

"I know, but you have time. Take it slow. Get a feel for things. For him."

"You're not letting this go are you?"

"I'm not letting you let yourself be miserable. I care about you too much for that, Dmitri."

"Thank you, James. Just...Be patient?"

"Come on, we have some food to eat. And you do make a good lasagna."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hand me that saw, Tony," Gibbs said not looking up from his project.

Nodding my head I did as my boss said. He had told me to meet him at his home before we left work. I had waited for him to tell me more, but he just left without telling me anything.

That wasn't really all that surprising. He never actually told anyone what he was thinking. You were just supposed to know. That was something he did that I hated almost as much as I liked it.

When it came to cases having to figure out what you had to do on your own was a good thing. As much as I didn't like to think about it Gibbs wouldn't always be there. I had to know what to do when that time came.

Gibbs was one of the best bosses that I had ever had. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was pushing us to be the best. To...To be able to take over for him one day. It was nice.

I liked knowing that Gibbs thought that I was worth it. I was his second-in-command and I had taken over the team for him a few times. I liked to think that I had made me proud when that happened.

Yeah, I stepped down when he came back, but I thought I had more to learn from him. I wasn't Gibbs. Not by a long shot. Still, the longer that I spent watching him and learning from him the better I was at my job.

He wasn't exactly the best at being out of the field though. He let his life focus around his job and that seemed to get in the way sometimes. That didn't mean that he didn't try and he was getting better at it. Slowly.

"You going to tell me what's going on, Boss?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Abby," Gibbs answered still not looking up.

Sighing I moved to the bottle of Bourbon and poured him and I a drink. I don't know exactly what he was going to say, but I knew that one or both of us needed to have some alcohol in our system.

I had been waiting for this to conversation for longer than I like to think. Actually, I had given up on ever having a real discussion about the woman with Gibbs. It was an untouchable subject.

Not that I hadn't tried. Before McGee and Kate had ever even joined the team I had brought up Abby's behavior. That was the only time that I had ever done it. It was also something I told the rest of the team not to do.

I liked to pick on my team and to push them, but I would never really hurt them. Not that I thought Gibbs would hurt them. No, it was more I didn't want them to have to deal with that side of Gibbs.

There were a handful of things that I wasn't going to force onto my friends. Gibbs was one of them. And as horrible as it sounded I'd still rather them deal with an angry Gibbs than with Abby. Any version of her.

Don't get me wrong. She's a good friend. If you're on her good side. Which was easy to get on and just as easy to get off. She was not a person that you wanted to cross. It always ended badly. Wait...

"Did she do something else to Dmitri?" I questioned, "Or McGee?"

"What did she do to McGee?" Gibbs asked finally turning towards me.

I knew that I shouldn't do it, but I couldn't stop myself from snorting. When it came to McGee there weren't many things that she hadn't done to him. I should have tried harder to warn him.

Somehow I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me though. He was going to have to go through everything that was Abby on his own. I just didn't think that she was going to go as far as she did.

"Boss," I sighed, "How much time do you have?"

Seeing the anger and sadness in the older mans eyes I looked away. That was not how the Boss was supposed to look. He was so much stronger than that. He rarely let his emotions take over.

And as his team we weren't supposed to make him look like that. The team was a family and we were supposed to protect each other. We were never supposed to hurt each other like this.

I had tried my hardest to keep this from happening. I know it didn't always seem like it, but I did. After I saw the result of everything that I had done to the team I had learned that they deserved better.

Sure, it had taken years for me to do so, but I did learn. I was a better person because of everything I had done. Abby, on the other hand, she hadn't learned any lessons over the years.

"Mexico?" I offered.

Gibbs stared at me causing me to sigh. Of course he had no idea what I was talking about. How could a man that saw everything have no idea what was happening right under his nose?

Shaking my head I decided to start from the beginning. I told Gibbs about everything that Abby had done and not just to McGee. Every little thing she had done and then blamed on someone else. Gibbs now knew.

I have no idea how long I ended up talking, but my throat was starting to feel really dry. Truthfully I wasn't close to being done. I just needed to take a break and have a drink of something.

The Boss had been completely quiet during the whole thing. His face was completely blank and for a moment I was concerned that telling him so much at once had caused him to have a stroke.

"Gibbs?" I spoke softly.

"She did all that?" he practically growled out.

"I wasn't done, but she has."

Suddenly Gibbs looked like he was going to hit something. Okay, maybe I did tell him too much at once. I just hadn't known when I should stop and he had wanted to know everything.

"Too much," I nodded pouring him another drink, "Sorry. I kind of lost track after awhile."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs stared at me.

"Would you have listened? Gibbs, you're amazing. You are the best boss I've ever had, but it's Abby. Everyone knows she's your favorite. She can get away with anything and she knows it. She makes sure everyone knows it."

"And they do nothing?"

"They try. Then you get involved."

"And it goes away."

"Basically. Wait, why are we having this conversation now? What changed?"

"Dmitri."

My head shot up when the older man said Dmitri. I had told him to come to me whenever he needed anything. Why hadn't he? Unless, it happened really recently. Damn it, what did Abby do?

"What did she do?" I asked standing up.

"You care about him, don't you?" Gibbs asked instead.

"He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve what Abby's done to him."

Gibbs nodded his head slowly looking. I watched him look around the basement before he stood up. I waited a moment to see if he was going to say anything, but he just walked around.

"I know about him and Kelly," I spoke carefully, "That you guys were really close before everything happened."

"They were best friends," Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah. He also..."

"DiNozzo. Speak."

"I think the two of you need to talk. He misses you."

Gibbs stared at me for a moment before a slight smile came to his lips. With a motion of his head he and I went upstairs. He walked me to the door without saying a word his hand on my shoulder.

"I think I need to talk to Abby first," Gibbs spoke as I opened the door.

"Good luck. And get liquor."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hey, McGee," Palmer smiled walking into the bullpen, "Do you have time?"

My eyes darted to the other members of my team. Ziva and Gibbs weren't really paying attention, but Tony had a small smile on his lips. It was like he knew something that I didn't. Not all that surprising.

Nodding my head I shut down what I could on my computer and stood up. I had been sitting at my desk for a few hours now stretching my legs would be a good idea. That and I was out of coffee.

The ride down to the ground level was quiet. That wasn't all that different, but this quiet felt so much more different than the normal quiet that came with Palmer. Okay, now I just sounded paranoid.

"So," I started when we got outside, "What did you want to talk about?"

"What?" Palmer questioned turning towards me.

"You asked me to come out and talk? Right?"

Palmer opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to come up with a lie. It was almost as if he was planning on doing something to me. Wait... What was he planning?

"Dmitri," Palmer suddenly grinned, "What's up?"

Turning around I saw the younger man walking up to us. He stopped a few steps away from me his eyes going wide before darting away from me. Obviously the kiss was still up in his mind.

My eyes suddenly widened as I turned to Palmer. Even though he was trying to hid it I could see this mischief spark in his eyes. Wow. He and Dmitri...Had Dmitri told him about our kiss?

"I think I hear Dr. Mallard," Palmer grinned before running off, "Have fun!"

Dmitri and I watched Palmer as he went back inside. I knew that he was much more devious than he let on, but this was...Actually maybe this was a really good plan. At least a good beginning.

"I'm questioning our friendship, James," Dmitri muttered as I moved closer to him.

"Hopefully not because of me," I smiled causing him to spin around.

"No...Not exactly...I mean..."

"It's okay. I understand. So you had nothing to do with this."

Dmitri shook his head his tongue darting out to wet his lips. My eyes followed the movement before I shook my head and looked away. Watching him do that would not end well for either of us.

"Thank you," Dmitri spoke.

"What?" I turned to him.

"For the other night? You didn't have to do that and...Just thank you."

"No problem."

The silence fell over us once more. Come on, Tim. Palmer had gotten you this far all you had to do was talk. Why couldn't he leave me with a little more to go on? Like what Dmitri would want to do.

Looking around the park I wondered exactly how to ask him out. It was lunch time so I didn't have much longer before I had to go back inside unless... Oh, this would either end horribly or amazingly. I hoped.

"Hey," I turned to Dmitri, "Gibbs wanted me to grab lunch while I was out. Do you...Would you like to come with me?"

Dmitri's eyes darted up to me before looking at the ground. In the few seconds that I saw those beautiful orbs though I saw happiness and fear in them. I just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"I..." Dmitri started before taking a deep breath, "Okay."

A grin came to my lips when I heard him agree. I hadn't actually thought that he would. Okay, one problem now. No one on the team knew that I was going to get lunch. Maybe this wasn't my best plan.

Still, seeing that smile on the younger mans lips was worth it. He was looking forward to going to get food with me. It wasn't going to take long, but it would be nice to hang out with the man for awhile.

The walk began off so quiet. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Well, that wasn't right. I had so many things that I wanted to say, but I had no idea where I was supposed to start.

"Where are we going?" Dmitri asked after a moment.

"Just the burger place a few streets away," I motioned, "You like burgers right?"

"There are few things I don't like eating. Burgers are not one of them."

Laughing slightly I turned the corner starting down another street. I was standing closer to the road and when I looked over at the man I saw his reflection in the store window. He looked so beautiful.

As odd as it sounded he looked like Snow White. Pale skin, red lips, black hair. All of this was just extenuated by the fact that he usually wore black or dark red a lot just really played up that fact.

Though I had to admit that when he wore his lilac shirt...His eyes just popped. I loved watching his eyes. They always seemed to change depending on the lighting and what he was wearing.

Sighing I looked away from the younger man and berated myself. I hadn't even asked him out on a first date and I was starting to fall for him. Watching him whenever I could. It wasn't the best thing.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't do this to myself. I wanted it so badly though. I wanted to see exactly what Dmitri was wanting from me. Maybe he wanted something?

Or I was getting my hopes up. He did kiss me though. He wanted something and I needed to see what it was before I went any deeper into this... Whatever it was that this relationship was going towards.

"Tim?" Dmitri questioned as he stopped walking, "Are you alright?"

"I..." I started staring at him, "I don't know what's going on, Dmitri."

"With what?"

"You."

Dmitri nodded his head slowly before sighing. His eyes darted around before he started to walk away. For a second it looked like he was trying to run away from me and I couldn't help my heart falling.

Then he turned back around. As he came back to me I looked into his eyes and saw that he was just as lost as I was. I hated seeing that look. All I wanted to do was tell him to forget it and go about our day.

"I don't know what's going on either, Tim," Dmitri spoke stopping in front of me, "I know that I like being around you and that..."

"What?" I asked stepping closer.

"I know I'm attracted to you."

Taking a step closer once more I looked down at the younger man wondering just how stupid I was going to be. I didn't want to stop myself though. Doing this again had been on my mind for awhile now.

My hand moving almost without thinking reaching up to brush against his jaw. Dmitri's head moved towards my hand before pulling back. He looked so torn. What was I doing to this man?

"Tim," Dmitri tried.

"I just need to know if I should give up or not," I said stepping back.

Dmitri nodded his head in understanding. He knew what I was saying and was actually thinking about it. That was a little weird to me. Most people wouldn't have said anything. They would have left me hanging.

"What do you want?" Dmitri questioned staring into my eyes.

I opened my mouth ready to question him when it hit me. This was Dmitri telling me that he wanted me to say something. He actually wanted me to take the next step and ask him out on a proper date?

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I'd love to," Dmitri smiled a blush coming to his cheeks.

Grinning I started to walk back towards the NCIS building when a hand touched my shoulder. Turning around I saw Dmitri his head cocked to the side in confusion. He looked like a puppy.

"I though you had to get lunch for your team?" Dmitri asked.

"Oh!" I said remembering my lie, "Well, I...Umm..."

The younger man stared at me for a moment longer before almost doubling over as he laughed loudly. His hand came up to cover his mouth but that didn't stop the wonderful sound from being heard.

Okay, it was too late. There was no other explanation for what I was feeling. Sometimes I thought I needed to stop doing this, but it was such an amazing feeling. I had fallen hard for Dmitri and there was no going back.

"It's not the funny," I grinned.

"It really is," Dmitri smiled straightening up.

The smile on his lips seemed to brighten his face completely. It was so warm and open. I kind of just wanted to fall into it. At that moment I promised myself to do everything I could to make him smile like that again.

"Are you done making fun of me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dmitri nodded trying to keep a straight face.

For a moment both of us were quiet but that didn't last long. Leaning against the wall I started to laugh causing Dmitri to break as well. People watched on in confusion and wary as we laughed.

"We should get back," I said chuckling.

"Agreed," Dmitri nodded.

As we walked back towards the NCIS building I let my mind wonder. It had actually happened. Dmitri agreed to go on a date with me. As much as I had wanted this I had never thought it would happen.

"This was fun," Dmitri said as we climbed into the elevator.

"It was," I agreed.

Smiling down at the younger man I felt myself grin. A little less than a week and I would be on a date with Dmitri. Well, as long as nothing came up for either of us in that amount of time.

"I can't wait until Saturday," I smiled walking him towards his lab.

"What happens Saturday?" a loud voice interrupted before Dmitri could answer.

Spinning around I saw Abby leaning against her doorway. Her eyes were narrowed as if she knew exactly what the answer was. Oh, I hated when she looked at me like I was the trash of the world.

"What happens Saturday, Timmy?" Abby moved closer to us.

"Abby," I tried to start.

"What? I'm just curious about your life. You're my best friend and we have dated."

Hearing the words fall from her lips I turned to Dmitri wanting to explain only to see him watching Abby. That was when I remembered everything that the younger woman had been putting him through.

Abby was a good friend of mind and I would have to work with her in the future, but... For the first time I didn't have just myself to think about when it came to her. I could deal with her hurting me. I couldn't watch her hurt someone else.

"I'm going on a date," I answered standing a little taller.

"Really?" Abby cocked an eyebrow, "With whom? Are you sure they're good enough for you? You have horrible taste in people."

"Abby, who I date is none of your concern."

"I'm just watching out..."

"I know that's what you think, but I'm good. I'm happy. I want to go on this date."

Without thinking I looked at Dmitri when I said the last sentence. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head in agreement. Okay, maybe Abby hadn't ruined my chances saying that we dated before.

"You're going on a date with him?!" Abby practically yelled.

"Abby..." I shook my head.

"This is not funny, Tim."

Shaking my head I turned away from Abby knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get out of the argument. She was just going to go on and on. Why did she have to overhear us?

"Dmitri," Abby took a step forward, "I think we..."

"Abby," Gibbs spoke when the elevator doors opened, "With me."

"Gibbs! Dmitri and McGee..."

"Now, Abigail."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Did you see that, Gibbs?" Abby turned to me with a pout when the elevator doors closed, "I was just concerned about Timmy. Rule 12. You made that a rule for a reason. And I don't trust that  _Dmitri Kozlov_. He just came in out of nowhere! And the way he treats..."

For the first time since Abby had joined NCIS I found myself actually listening to the words she was speaking instead of just the tone. She sounded so sad and put out. I hated hearing her sound like that.

Kelly used to sound the same way. Her voice would soften and her lips would move into a pout. It was one of the few sounds and looks that I had never been able to get an immunity too.

Shannon used to laughed at me because of it. Kelly had me wrapped around her little finger before she was even born. The second I was told my wife was pregnant I did every thing she said and things she didn't.

I made runs every night to the store whenever she wanted something. I bought her and I every baby book. I started to make every furtinure I could for the baby's room and bought everything else that I couldn't make.

I could still remember Shannon forcing me out of the basement or out of the baby's room because I wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't care if we were having a girl or a boy the bedroom was done during the sixth month.

Shannon had loved making fun of me for it, but in truth I had to do something for the baby. She always forgot the one thing that I dreaded more than anything. Being called away from my family.

And that's what happened. During the seventh month of the pregnancy I was called away from Shannon. I wasn't able to be there to hold my child when she was born. I wasn't able to hold her until she was four months old.

That was why I worked so hard on the room. It was the only way I could think of to show my family that I cared. That I loved them though I couldn't be there for them all of the time.

It was one of the few things that I never said aloud. I never had to say it though. Everyone knew exactly why I was doing what I did. What lengths I went to to show my family I cared.

After their deaths I was a bit at a loss. Franks tried to fill the void a little by giving me cases to solve. Giving me something that needed me, even for awhile. That was the problem. It always ended.

Even after everything that happened I still looked for the thing that I had lost. Someone I could protect. It wasn't until Abby started at NCIS that I had someone that was willing to lean on me.

I had seen Abby as a child that needed me. I had made a mistake that my team and co-workers and even strangers sometimes had been forced to deal with. I had made a mistake that had hurt a lot of people.

And people had tried to stop me. I just never listened. It was as if I was so desperate for something that I had lost that I had been blinded. I had let Abby get away with everything she wanted.

Abby had taken full advantage of it too. She knew why I was the way I was with her. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and the people around us. She just didn't give a damn. How could she do that?

Reaching out I slammed my hand on the button to stop the elevator. The younger womens eyes widened slightly as she turned towards me. For a second she looked like a little child and I wanted to protect her.

Shaking my head I took a few steps away from Abby. I needed to keep a clear head when it came to this. I was not going to let her play me once more. I couldn't let her do this anymore.

"Gibbs?" Abby whispered questioningly.

"Tell me what happened," I stared at her.

"Well, it started when Dmitri..."

"No, tell me what happened in Mexico. Or what happened when McGee was bitten by that dog. Or any of the other times you convinced me you were the victim."

"I never..."

"I have the reports on my desk. I went to talk to the Director before I came to see you. I wanted to know just how many times you lied to me."

"I never..."

"Tell me the truth, Abigail. For the first time tell the truth."

Abby's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. I could tell that she was trying to come up with another lie. Shaking my head I reached back and started the elevator up again.

"No more, Abigail," I stared forward, "I won't come to your rescue anymore."

"But..." Abby tried.

"Leave them alone. McGee and Dmitri. Leave them be."

"But they're..."

"I'll deal with anything that happens with them. I'll do the one thing that I haven't done in years. I'll learn from my mistakes. Now go."

"Gibbs!"

"Go!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Looking good, McSuave," Tony said when I walked into the bullpen, "Hot date?"

"Yeah," I nodded straightening my tie once more, "Unless we have a case? Do we have a case?"

Tony stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and standing up. He pushed me towards the elevator without speaking while I stared at Ziva hoping for her to come to my rescue.

Not that I needed to be rescued. The older man would never really hurt me. At least not knowingly. He had gotten a lot better at figuring out what was a joke and what wasn't. Something I was truly glad for.

"Maybe I should change," I spoke quickly before we could get in the elevator, "This is too much for what I'm doing tonight."

Hazel eyes softened for a second before I was pushed into the elevator. I stumbled against the wall and tried to right myself, but the doors closed before I could get back out of the small space.

Glaring at the older man I crossed my arms. My heart was pounding angrily in my chest as the elevator traveled further down the building. Each number got closer and closer to Dmitri's floor.

Without thinking I reached out and slammed on the button to stop. Beside me Tony shook his head with a sigh. His hands moved to my shoulders turning me until I was staring at him.

"Is this a good idea, Tony?" I questioned softly.

"Do you like him?" Tony questioned back.

"Of course I do. He's...Amazing and beautiful and smart. I can't stop thinking about him. None of that means..."

"It means everything. He agreed to go on a date with you. He wants to go on a date with you."

"Is he ready for that?"

"Only he knows that. He's ready to take the first step though. He could have blown you off or ignored you. Hell, he could have hit you, but he didn't. Instead he said yes. Dmitri wants to go on this date. Dmitri wants to date you."

Sighing I nodded my head knowing that Tony was right. Dmitri had every chance to say no. He could have at any moment and I couldn't have held it against him. He wanted this as much as I did.

Why was I so scared then? Okay, so I didn't have the best track record when it came to dating. In fact, I had really bad taste in the people that I dated. I always had. It was kind of a running joke with my sister.

She always said that she should meet them before I asked them out to make sure they were good enough. I always said that I was fine and that everything would be end up being okay. I was usually wrong.

Every boyfriend and girlfriend I dated... Saying it didn't end well was an understatement. As sad as it sounded Abby was one of the better ones and everyone knew exactly how she treated me.

"What if this ends badly?" I whispered shaking my head.

"I know it's hard," Tony nodded, "But I know you, Tim."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the first day I met you I knew some basic things about you. Things that no matter how old or experienced you get will never change."

"Like what?"

"I know you'll always be a nerd. I know you will always but everyone, even strangers, ahead of you. I know that you won't complain no matter how much pain you're in. And I know you hate being alone. You want that white picket fence life. You want to be married and have little McGee's running around. I know that no matter how much it hurts you giving up on that dream? Yeah, that's never going to happen."

I couldn't help laughing at the other agents words. Tony was a good agent. I should have known that he'd be able to pick things up from me at that first meeting. Actually, I did know he did that. I just didn't know what he picked up.

Tony was right. That was exactly what I wanted in my life. I had been dreaming of my future family for longer than I could remember. Everyone, family and friends, used to make fun of me because of it.

I couldn't help it though. I would spend hours filling notebooks about what I dreamt my future would be like. It was how I started writing in the first place. Not all of my dreams had stayed the same, but this had.

I wanted to be married. A big wedding even if there were only a handful of people there. I wanted to be able to grow up with the person I loved. I wanted to be a father. To feel that undying love for your child.

In truth I ended up scaring the person I was dating away because of this. I had never thought about hiding it. It was something that I had dreamt of and I wasn't going to give up on that.

"Okay," I nodded reaching out and starting the elevator once more, "Okay."

"Good," Tony smiled resting a hand on my shoulder, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Snorting I shook my head at my friend. There were points where I really loved having the older man in my life. He was a good person and now that he saw there was nothing wrong with that he'd gotten better.

"Thanks, Tony," I smiled as the doors opened.

"Don't worry about it," Tony spoke gently, "Now go."

Nodding my head I walked out of the elevator and started towards Dmitri's lab. My heart started beating quickly again, but this time it was because of excitement. Okay, I was still nervous. I just wasn't going to let that hold me back.

The closer I got to the door the more excited I became. I was going to be going on a date with the man that I had been dreaming of for months now. Then I got to the doorway and I saw Dmitri walking out of his office.

The younger man wasn't wearing the same suit that he had before. For the first time he was wearing a silver suit with a dark purple shirt. Another first was the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Looking in his hands I noticed that he had a container for contacts. Well, at least I knew for sure that he had to wear the glasses and wasn't just doing it for the sake of being 'fashionable'.

"No glasses today?" I questioned stepping into the room.

"Tim," Dmitri spun to face me a blush growing on his cheeks, "Oh...Uh...It's possible that I cracked one of the lens."

"How'd you do that?"

"I took them off to clean them and the Mass Spec when off. I went to check it because I can see when things are close enough. I just forgot where I put them when I went back and I knocked them onto the floor and they broke."

"You don't have any back-ups here?"

"No, they're all at my home. I just have the contacts here."

Nodding my head I moved around the room looking around. I could tell that the younger man was nervous. It still was amazing knowing that I was doing something that was causing someone to be nervous.

"Are you ready?" I asked watching him.

"I just have to shut everything down and lock up," Dmitri nodded turning his computer off, "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"I found this restaurant awhile back. They serve the most amazing Asian food. Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai. It's delicious."

"I can't wait."

"It sounds good."

"I love food, Tim. There's very few things I won't eat. Okay. We can go."

Smiling the two of us started towards the elevator stopping only to lock his lab. The ride to my car was quiet, but I couldn't say I minded. We might be nervous about the date, but it hadn't gotten awkward.

"Nice car," Dmitri spoke running his hand over the dashboard.

"Thank you," I smiled, "I'm not really a car guy, but Tony kind of invited himself when I needed a new car."

"You are close?"

"The whole team is. It's one of the things that we pride ourselves on. We're a family."

A soft smile was on the younger mans lips as I pulled into the parking lot. Getting out of the car I rushed over to his side and opened the door. A confused smile was on his lips, but he didn't say anything.

Sometimes it was a little weird when I dated someone because I was a little more old-school than a lot of people were used to. It was the reasoning behind a handful of breakups of mine.

Offering my arm to Dmitri I found myself wondering what he was thinking. I waited a second thinking he was going to ignore me, but then a blush came to his cheeks once more as he took my arm.

Grinning I walked into the restaurant and got us to our table. Once again things were quiet. It was so weird. My dates were usually loud and moving about, but Dmitri seemed content just being with me.

It was rather nice. I liked being about to just enjoy being with the person I was with. I didn't have to do all these crazy things to keep their attention. No concerts or parties or anything like that. Just the two of us.

"We might be here awhile," Dmitri shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure I can pick just one dish."

Laughing I moved my chair closer to him so that we could look at the same menu. My heart skipped when I realized that I could feel the heat coming off of his body which was making me want to move even closer to him.

As the two of us looked over the menu I found myself watching the younger man than I probably should. I couldn't help it. For the first time I could really just stop and take my time watching him.

"How about I get this one," I said pointing to the menu, "While you get this and we share?"

"Okay," Dmitri smiled looking over at me.

Smiling I found myself staring into his eyes. I opened my mouth to tell the younger man just how beautiful he looked when the waiter came up. Once our order was in I looked back at Dmitri and saw him looking around.

"They're beautiful," Dmitri spoke looking at the paintings.

"They are," I nodded, "It's one of my favorite things about this place. The owner brought most of these paintings here when she moved from Japan. A lot are family heirlooms."

"Her family has good taste. Japan is one of the places that I've always wanted to go to."

"Why?"

"The art mostly. James got me a book on different art styles when I was in college. I fell in love with Japanese art. Everything from their painting, the statues. Though my favorite is their swords."

"Swords?"

Dmitri's face brightened as he told me about the different swords. I couldn't help grinning along with him. I always loved watching someone talk about something they were passionate about.

It was beautiful. His hands were moving as he described everything. Truthfully, I had no idea half the words he was saying, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't need to know what was being said to be able to enjoy it.

"Here you are, gentlemen," the waiter said putting our food down in front of us.

"Thank you," I smiled picking up my fork, "This looks so good."

Dmitri nodded his head in agreement before taking the first bite. His eyes rolled back in his head in enjoyment causing my dick to twitch in my pants. Now was not the time for those thoughts.

Grinning I reached towards his plate and took a bite from him. Dmitri laughed at me pushing me away slightly. It was so good to be able to see the normally shy man being so open and happy.

"I don't think I can eat more," Dmitri sighed putting his fork down.

"Agreed," I nodded, "That was so good."

Waving the waiter over I got a carryout for us while he took my card to pay for everything. Making sure we both had some of both plates in the boxes I waited for the waiter to come back.

"Am I taking you back to NCIS?" I asked as we walked to my car.

"No," Dmitri shook his head, "I took the bus in today."

Nodding my head I started to head towards his place with a smile on my lips. This was the best date that I have had in awhile. Actually, this was the best date I'd ever had. Honestly, I couldn't wait for us to do this again.

When we got to his place I walked him up to his place. I was so happy to know that he had no problem with the fact that I was doing all of these little things for him. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"This was a lot of fun, Tim," Dmitri smiled when we got to his door.

"It was," I nodded, "Maybe we can do it again?"

"I'd love that. Maybe...If you're not busy next weekend there's an art show I was going to go see."

"I'm there. Well, as long as a case doesn't come along."

"I can't wait."

Grinning down at the younger man I found myself moving without thinking. My hand moved to the side of his face directing it up so I could press my lips to his gently before pulling away.

"Have a good night, Dmitri," I smiled.

"Yeah," Dmitri stared at me, "You too."

Turning away I started towards the elevator. When I got there and turned around I saw Dmitri standing at this door with a grin on his lips before he opened the door and walked inside. Yeah, I couldn't wait until next time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri greeted coming out of his office, "Do you have a case for me?"

I watched the younger man move gracefully through his lab as if he was at complete peace. He had been here for a year and a half. I would hope that he would be able to come into his own by now.

A year and a half. How had so long based without him and I...No, that wasn't right. This wasn't up to him. It was up tome and I should have done something before now. At least, I should have done something more.

I had been waiting for the man to make a move to show that he was interested in talking to me at all, but he didn't. At least I had thought that he just needed more time. Now I was realizing I was wrong.

Dmitri could see that I was closed off to whatever he wanted to say. Why would the man talk to me when he knew that I wasn't truly going to be willing to listen to anything he had to say?

"No," I shook my head, "I wanted to talk."

"Okay?" Dmitri questioned putting a file down.

The younger man stared at me curiously. It wasn't often that I felt nervousness anymore, but having those hazel eyes boring into me I found myself questioning if this was a good idea. I couldn't get away from this though.

Dmitri deserved to know what was going on. Even if I was just beginning to truly understand the whole situation myself. I had to let him know that things were going to be different now.

"Are you okay, Mr. Gibbs?" Dmitri asked moving closer to me.

"No," I answered calmly, "I'm not, Dmitri. I need you to tell me what happened with Abby."

"With... Why does that matter?"

"I need to know."

With a shake of his head the younger man turned away and started to pace. For the first time I had no idea what was going on in his mind. I could normally figure out what he was thinking fairly easily.

"It doesn't matter," Dmitri shook his head.

"Yes, it..."

"No, it doesn't. What she did doesn't matter."

"I need to know the truth."

Dmitri stopped his pacing long enough to stare at me. He looked so sad and lost for a moment. It was as if he had already figured everything out and was just waiting for everyone else to catch up.

Or waiting for me to catch up. Everyone else seemed to already know what was going on. They knew everything that had happened in the past and in truth they just didn't want to deal with how I'd react.

Everyone that worked for NCIS knew that I would never question Abby. They knew that she could get away with murder and I would stop anything from happening to her. Possibly even throw someone else under the bus.

I had done it with McGee too many times to count. Over the years I had put Abby in my agents care and time and time again she had lead me to believe that he had failed in someway.

I should have known better. I brought McGee onto my team because I saw something in him that I knew should be trained. He was a good agent and has just gotten better over the years.

My team was good. I had picked them myself for that very reason. I saw just how good they could be if they had the right training. I had thought that I was the right person to teach them. Maybe I was wrong.

I had let myself be taken advantage of for many years. Something that I always kept told them to never let happen. I had even made a rule of it. One that I didn't seem to follow myself.

That was another reason I wanted them to be on my team. I had been told many times how good of an investigator that I was. Having them on my team meant I could show them what I knew and help them be better.

I saw a future in all of them. One that I wanted them to be able to see in themselves. Maybe I did push them in those directions with some of the choices I made. There was a reason I did what I did.

With Tony I knew that he wanted to be a good team leader. It was why I let him have a little more control over things that happened during an investigation. Why I rarely told him what to do.

With McGee I pushed him into the computers and into talking to higher-ups. As much as people thought I didn't see it I knew that computers were the future. I didn't want him to forget the basics though. Him being the Director of NCIS would be good for him.

With Ziva... Well, she was a little harder. As bad as it sounded and I knew it did. I wasn't sure that this line of work was for her at all. She had been forced into it, but I felt like she would eventually find something better for herself when she was ready for it.

This was my team and I had thought that I was the right person to teach them and show them what they could be. I needed to figure out everything that came with my team. I needed to learn who they were again.

"Dmitri..." I started.

"Okay," Dmitri nodded, "I'll tell you. If you tell me something."

"What?"

"Why did you replace Kelly?"

My eyes widened at the younger man question. No one had ever questioned me like that before. There was no reason for them to. Well, there were many reasons for them to, but none of them were stupid enough to.

Dmitri was different though. He knew Kelly and he knew Shannon. He was her best friend. He was part of our family. He knew that he was the one person that could call me out on this.

"I didn't mean..." I tried.

"But you did," Dmitri interrupted, "Mr. Gibbs, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of meeting you again. Of being able to have my family back in my life."

"They're..."

"They weren't my own family. You were my family too. I called you Dad. I called Shannon Mom. Kelly was my sister. You know this."

"Of course I know."

"Then why are you being so disrespectful to their memory?"

"I never..."

"Yes, you did. Every time you stopped yourself from being happy. Every time you pushed people away to 'protect' them. That was disrespectful to them and you know it."

"Dmitri."

"Growl all you want, Mr. Gibbs. I'm right. They would never have wanted this to be your life. Surrounded by people, but still alone."

"It's what I deserve."

"What you... You blame yourself for their deaths? How does that make sense?"

"If I was there..."

"You'd be dead too. You would have been in that car with them and I would have lost you all. Or...Maybe I did. I think about them all the time, Mr. Gibbs. I think about you all the time. I never stopped living though. Kelly and Mrs. Shannon will always be my family and I love them too much to let that be the end."

Dmitri turned away and went to his office. He stopped at the door way resting a hand on the frame. I could see the slight shaking in his body letting me know that he was affected by this more than he was letting on.

"Abby is not Kelly, Mr. Gibbs, and I'm not the little boy you knew," Dmitri spoke softly.

"I know," I nodded, "But I want to know who you've come."

"Okay, but maybe you should figure out who you are first."

Nodding my head I turned and started to leave Dmitri's lab. He was right. There were a lot of things that I needed to know about a lot before I was able to truly figure out what should happen next.

"Mr. Gibbs," Dmitri called me back, "Abby was the one that told people that I was gay. She threatened my job because I wouldn't leave. She threatened me with you."

"You didn't leave," I stared at him.

"I've been bullied too much in my life to let a Princess tell me what to do."

Chuckling at the words I left the lab and went into the elevator. Seemed like I had a few things to learn from the younger man. There was one thing I forgot though. I forgot how close Abby's lab was to Dmitri's.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"McGee," I answered my phone with a yawn.

"Get down to the hospital," Tony ground out.

My eyes shot open at that. Heart pounding angrily in my chest I went over the words in my mind once more. Throwing my blankets off I jumped around my room trying to get dressed without tripping and hurting myself.

Today was the teams day off, but Tony had been sick all week and was finally able to come in and catch up. Sick enough that Ducky had stepped in and forced him to not only leave work but to go to see his doctor. Something he had to do a handful of time since the Anthrax.

Ducky had told him that if he came in before today that he was going to force him to lie down on a autopsy table to rest. When it came to our health though messing with Ducky was never a good idea.

I was actually planning on going to see the older man today. Just a lot later today. Truthfully I was a little hung over. Dmitri and I had gone to a bar last night to grab something to eat after work.

Which hadn't been the plan at all. There was a new movie playing that the both of us were dying to see, but Dmitri was in the middle of a test for one of the other teams when I went down to the lab.

It was odd, but one of my favorite things about dating Dmitri was that we had a similar schedule. I never felt horrid for saying that I might be called away because he might be too. It might even be on the same case.

I got what Gibbs said when he made a rule of not dating a co-worker. For the most part I agreed with him. Dating someone on the team could end really badly whether they stayed together or broke up.

Dmitri and I did work closely together, but there was a huge difference. I answered to Gibbs and Dmitri, for the most part, answered to Vance. Since we didn't have to answer to the same person it worked really well.

It was odd though. We had been dating for about two months now. Nothing really big yet, but we were still getting to know each other and that was a slow process. Something I was perfectly fine with. Rushing into things wasn't really for me.

Two months together and Gibbs hadn't said anything. And it wasn't as if Dmitri and I were being quiet about it. Of course we weren't throwing it in people faces, but we hadn't actually hidden it.

I had expected the older man to at least have a talk with me or glare, but there was nothing. Honestly, I was starting to worry about Gibbs. He hadn't been acting like himself recently.

And I wasn't the only one that noticed. Everyone that worked on our floor would walk past Gibbs as quietly as they could or watch him out of the corner of their eyes. It was like they were expecting him to explode.

Not that I blamed them. Everything at NCIS had been a little wonky since...Well, since Dmitri started working there. It was weird to think that one person could really cause so much change in such a short time.

Though I wasn't completely convinced that Dmitri was the cause behind the change. It was more that he wasn't afraid of Gibbs. And why would he be. He had known Gibbs when he was a child. There was no reason to fear him.

Because there was no reason for Dmitri to fear Gibbs Abby couldn't threaten him with the older man. Huh. I had never actually thought that there would be a person that Abby couldn't threaten or manipulate. It was odd.

"What happened?" I questioned tugging on a shirt.

"Dmitri," Tony supplied.

My heart felt like it was going to stop when I heard his name. Dmitri was supposed to be at home right now. At least I had thought he was. He hadn't had as much to drink as I did, but he had enough that we took a cab back to our respective homes.

"Tony, what happened?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"I'll explain when you get here," Tony spoke harshly before sighing, "Sorry, but...it's bad."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Tossing on my pants I rushed out of my apartment. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jett watching me, but he stayed on his bed knowing that getting under foot would not be a good idea.

I started towards my parking space when I remembered it was at work. Shaking my head I pulled out my phone and called a cab. I paced in front of my apartment building waiting impatiently.

It made no sense that Dmitri was hurt. Everything had been fine last night. He said that he was just going to go home and sleep. That he had been working so hard lately that he was just going to be home all weekend.

By the time I was in the cab on the way to the hospital I had thought of basically thought of every bad thing that I could. Each thought was worse then the last and I needed to see that he would be okay.

Rushing into the hospital I looked around for my teammate not seeing him. Sending him a text I waited for his replied before almost running through the hospital to get to where he was waiting.

When I saw him the first thing I noticed was how he looked. His clothes were covered in soot and blood. His hands were shaking a bit and he was resting his head in his hands completely still.

It was nothing like Tony ever looked. The older man was always so put together. Every hair was always in place. Even after the team ended up spending the night at the office he always looked good.

"Tony," I panted coming to a stop by him.

The other agent looked up at me. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. Without caring about how dirty he was I knelt before him resting a hand on his knee. His head feel down once more while shaking it.

"There was an explosion in the lab," Tony spoke his voice void of emotion, "I was heading down to see if Dmitri could give me a quick update on what happened when I was gone. I got about halfway down the hallway when it exploded."

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked looking over the blood on him.

"Just some ringing in my ear. The blast was pretty centralized in Dmitri's lab."

"Then...How's Dmitri?"

Instead of answering Tony shook his head looking over at the doors into the E.R. Why...Why was Dmitri even at work? He was supposed to spend the day in a vegetative state at his home.

Taking a deep breath I moved so I was sitting next to my friend. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Truthfully, there were no thoughts in my mind at all. It was too much at once.

"Agent's DiNozzo, McGee," Director Vance greeted walking up to us.

"Director," I said as we both stood up.

"The FBI will be investigating into what happened at the lab. Agent Fornell would like to talk to you Agent DiNozzo. After you change."

Tony looked down at himself as if he was just now noticing what he looked like. Nodding his head the older man looked around the waiting room only to have a nurse step up and lead him away.

Sitting back down I stared at the floor wondering what I was supposed to do now. I couldn't investigate what happened to Dmitri and I didn't even know just how badly he'd been hurt. I was useless.

"You and Mr. Kovloz are dating, right?" Director Vance questioned sitting next to me.

"Yes," I nodded my head, "We are."

"Keep me informed in his progress. Agent Fornell might want to speak to you after he speaks with Agent DiNozzo."

"Understandable. I'll be here."

Director Vance rested a hand on my shoulder before standing up and leaving. With the FBI going over the crime scene I had no doubt in my mind that I'd be seeing them soon. I didn't care though.

The only thing that was really on my mind right now was Dmitri. I hated just sitting here waiting for news that I wasn't even sure was going to be good. It was completely possible that the doctor would come out and say that he didn't make it.

Why did I let my mind get away from me? Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the wall. This was all I was able to do. I had never wanted to be in a position like this. It was one of the worst feelings.

"McGee!" a voice called causing me to look over.

Palmer and Breena rushed over me to. Standing up I stared at my friend and his girlfriend wondering what I was supposed to say. It was one thing saying someone was hurt to a stranger than a person you knew.

"He was hurt in an explosion in his lab," I shook my head, "The Doctor hasn't come out yet. I don't know anything else."

"Why was he at work?" Palmer questioned looking between me and Breena."

"I don't know. The FBI have the case. They'll probably be around later to ask questions. After they talk to Tony."

"Tony? Was he there? Is he okay?"

"I think he's shaken more than anything. He went to clean up before Fornell questioned him."

The M.E. assistant nodded his head before sitting down. For a second at least. Then the younger man stood up and started to pace in the room causing Breena and me to look at each other in worry.

"Shouldn't other people be here?" Breena asked looking around, "I thought Dmitri would have more friends."

"He should," Palmer rolled his eyes, "Except for Abby."

"Abby?" I questioned, "What does she have to do with that?"

"She started a rumor about Dmitri. I don't actually know the details, but it was a bad one about him being fake and a horrible person. People have been staying away from him because of that."

"Abby did that?" Breena jumped in her eyes wide.

"I know it was her, but I don't have the proof. She never leaves proof."

Shaking my head I lent back in my chair. I knew I shouldn't be surprised, but I was. It didn't matter right now though. Right now was about Dmitri and I wouldn't be distracted by anything else.

I had no idea how long we had been waiting, but at some point in time Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky had joined us. Nothing was said and, for some reason, I was actually really happy about that.

"Hear anything?" Tony said sitting next to me.

"Not..." I started as the doors opened.

"James Palmer?" a woman called looking around.

Palmer rushed over to the woman his eyes wide. They spoke too quietly for us to be able to hear what they were saying, but by the way he suddenly relaxed I knew that it was good news.

"Thank you," Palmer grinned, "Thank you so much."

The woman smiled tiredly before turning around and walking back through the doors. Palmer walked back over to us with a slight smile on his lips as well as he went to Breena and hugged her tightly.

"He's going to be okay," Palmer looked around, "He is injured and will have to be in the hospital for awhile. He's actually in a medically induced coma, but they'll wake him up tomorrow. That's when they'll know all of the damage really, but they optimistic."

Grinning I felt Tony pat me on the back. Looking at the older man I nodded my head feeling as if I could breathe again. I had never thought that someone would have this kind of power over me, but Dmitri did.

"The Doctor thinks we should come back tomorrow around noon," Palmer instructed motioning to the door.

"I agree," Ducky smiled resting a hand on his assistants back, "Let us go rest and come back tomorrow."

I looked back at the doors wanting nothing more than to stay. Leaving Dmitri really seemed like the last thing that I wanted to do right now. Then a hand rested on my shoulder. Looking over I saw Gibbs watching me.

"He'll be okay, Tim," Gibbs offered quietly.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

Instead of answering Gibbs offered me a small smile and pushed me towards the exit. As much as I hated when he didn't answer me I knew why he didn't this time. He didn't actually have an answer. Still, I felt a bit better as I left with the team.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Agent DiNozzo," Fornell walked into the conference room, "Thank you for coming."

"I want to know what happened," I sighed staring at him.

Nodding his head the FBI Agent moved towards the table and took a seat away from me. I hated the idea that I was going to be interrogated by the older man once again. It was never fun.

There was one thing that was making me deal with that though. The fact that Dmitri was still in surgery. It had been two hours since I had been instructed to come back to NCIS and talk to Fornell.

No one had said a word. That means that he had officially been in surgery for three and a half hours. Nothing. How could there be no word after three hours? Was he really that hurt by the explosion?

Hell, of course he was, it was an explosion! It didn't make any sense though. Having spent so much time with the younger man over the last year and a half I thought I knew him pretty well by now.

Dmitri was, first and foremost, a professional. He would never do anything to put himself or the evidence in danger. So, that ruled out him making some little mistake like mixing the wrong chemicals.

There was the fact that he was a bit of a klutz. A walking bruise on a good day. Which was something that I had found myself laughing at sometimes, but still he was careful when it came to his work.

The only thing that made any sense was that someone did this to him. And as much as I hated that thought it wouldn't go away. Someone purposefully did something to make his lab explode and put him in the hospital.

How did it get to this? Dmitri was a good guy. A little shy, but so were a lot of people. He was a good person though. Never ruffled any feathers...Well, except for one person, but she wouldn't...Right?

No, Abby was a manipulator. She would turn NCIS against him. Do little things to him until he thought the only way to get away from her was to transfer or quit entirely. She wouldn't plant a bomb.

"DiNozzo," Fornell called causing me to jerk out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I shook my head, "What was the question?"

"What were you doing at NCIS today? The team had the day off. But I'm interested in what you were thinking."

"Not..."

"Agent DiNozzo, I don't need to remind you why we're here."

Sighing I looked away from the older man. I couldn't help from feel torn. Dmitri was my friend. We hung out at least twice a month to watch movies or went out for lunch when we were at work.

Dmitri was one of the least judgmental people that I knew. He never said anything when I told him about anything and everything that I could think of. He just sat there and listened peacefully.

It was something that was hard to find. I knew that it was possible for me to talk to anyone on the team. That was never a doubt in my mind that I could do that, but it was different when it came to Dmitri.

Whenever I looked at the younger man all I could think was 'little brother'. It was the same thing I thought when I looked at McGee. The fact they were together. Well, that just made it better.

Still, it was Abby. She had been my friend for so long. I had thought of her as my family for a long time. She was my little sister no matter what she had done. At least I always thought she was.

I had always known what she was capable of. What she did to me and McGee. What she did to other agents and even strangers. I knew all of it and I did the only thing I thought I could. I ignored it all.

It was different now. Now Gibbs knew exactly what she was like. He was finally looking at her for who she was. He was finally not protecting her anymore. No one was being forced to listen to her threats anymore.

So what was the problem? Why was it so hard for me to stop protecting her? It shouldn't be. I shouldn't be letting any of this hold me back anymore. I knew what she was capable of.

"Agent DiNozzo," Fornell repeated.

"I was thinking about who would want to do this to Dmitri," I answered softly.

"Who did you think of?"

"I...I thought of Abby Scuito."

The older mans eyes widened at that and I wasn't surprised. Fornell had worked with us enough to know that Abby was the Princess. No one spoke a word against anything that she did.

Which was what I was doing. I was basically accusing her of attempted murder. Not to mention obstruction of justice in every case that evidence had been destroyed. It was jail time now matter how you looked at it.

"What does Miss Scuito have to gain from Mr. Kozlov being injured?" Fornell questioned.

"He's a forensic scientist," I shrugged, "I know she thinks he's going in on her turf and on the team. Nothing has really been going her way."

"What do you mean?"

"Talk to Gibbs about what I mean. He can tell you more about that."

"Gibbs isn't one to talk."

"No, but he's the only one that can talk about this. He's the one it effects the most. Well, he and Abby."

"Do you truly believe that Abigail Scuito is capable of doing this to a person?"

Looking at the ground I wanted to shake my head and tell him that I wasn't. That none of this made any sense. Abby was a good person that hated change. I wanted that to be true so badly.

I opened my mouth to answer him when my phone went off. Thinking it had something to do with Dmitri I looked down. Seeing that it wasn't anyone on the team I sighed and placed the phone on the table.

Over the years people had been hurt on the team. All of us had. It was scary, yes, but that was part of the job. Each and every time though I felt like I was going to go insane just waiting for news.

"You close with Mr. Kozlov?" Fornell asked curiously.

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's a good guy."

"How close?"

Staring at the FBI Agent I cocked my head to the side before it hit me. Shaking my head I stood up and started to pace. I really hoped that me doing this wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Dmitri and McGee are dating," I turned back to Fornell.

"For how long?" he said writing something down on his pad.

"A few months? Two or three I think."

"And there's no problems?"

"No, they're good together."

"What about the other agents? I know not everyone is okay with having to work with homosexuals. Have there been any problems?"

"Some, but they were reported to the Director and he took care of it. Is there anything else you need? I need to get back to the hospital."

"Yes, two more. What was Dmitri doing here? Director Vance said that he had the day off."

I opened my mouth to answer only to stop. Why was Dmitri here? I had seen him walking down to his lab and waved. That was the only reason that I knew that he was here at all.

McGee had even pointed out that Dmitri had planned on spending the weekend home alone. There was no reason for him to be at NCIS unless...What the hell was that man doing at work?

"I don't know," I shook my head, "McGee said that Dmitri was going to spend the weekend alone."

"Okay, last question... There's a rumor going around the building of different abuses that Dmitri has thrown at other teams. What do you think about that?"

"Fornell, I'm not sure that Abby is the one that caused the explosion to happen, but I know for a fact that she would start a rumor. Dmitri is a good guy that I'm glad is working here. The only time I have ever heard him raise his voice was when he was talking to Abby."

"You think I should talk to Abby?"

"You've met her right? Talking to her would be a really bad idea."

"What do you suggest?"

"Find all the evidence, make sure that no one can poke holes in it. The case must be airtight. Especially if it's against Abby."

Fornell nodded his head and motioned towards the door. I started to rush towards the elevator. Looking at my phone I saw that it had taken almost two hours talking to the FBI Agent.

"DiNozzo," Fornell called when I got to the elevator, "I hope he's okay and I'll figure out what happened."

"I know," I nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> Chapter 31! Wow, already at 31? That didn't seem to take long. What are ya'll thinking of story so far? Is anything missing?
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Agent McGee," Agent Fornell spoke knocking on the hospital door, "Do you have time to answer a few questions?"

Blinking a few times I looked over at the other man trying to figure out what he had said. Saying that I was tired was an understatement. I had tried to relax and fall asleep when I finally got back home.

My mind was a little preoccupied though. I couldn't stop thinking about Dmitri. I had wanted nothing more than to stay with my boyfriend, but that was out of the question. No matter how much I wanted it.

Tony hadn't wanted to let me out of his sight when he finally got back from talking to Fornell. Truthfully, I hadn't wanted the older agent out of my sight after I saw how shaken he looked when I got here.

As much as I considered DiNozzo to be my best friend I knew that he and Dmitri were close as well. They weren't close in the same way Dmitri and I were, but they were still really close.

It was actually odd to think about. Dmitri hadn't been working at NCIS long. A year and a half at most and he was already a big part of Tony and my lives. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Come in."

"Thank you," Fornell said walking into the room, "Have you gotten any news?"

"We're waiting for him to wake up. So far the doctor has said that he broke his leg and a few ribs. They had to remove his spleen and repair his lung when a rib pierced it. All repairable."

"But?"

"He hit his head. Fractured his skull and they don't know how much it damage it did. Something they won't know until he wakes up."

"When should he wake up?"

"They took him off the meds about an hour ago. Now we're just waiting."

Fornell nodded his head and moved so he was sitting on the other side of Dmitri's bed. The room was quiet for a moment as the older man got a notebook out and flipped through a few pages.

From what I could see he had filled most of the pages in the notebook so far. It had been one whole day since the explosion and he had already that much evidence? Had they really done such a bad job that there was that much evidence?

"What have you found?" I questioned.

"Just speculation," Fornell answered.

"Speculation about what?"

"There are rumors going around NCIS about Mr. Kozlov."

"Of course there are. I forgot how much like high schoolers adults could be. Always believe the scuttlebutt instead of trying to find the answers themselves. You'd think they'd learn, but they just keep repeating the mistakes over and over and over again."

The older man narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. Sighing I opened my mouth to apologize when he lifted a hand to silence me. He gave a slight motion to Dmitri letting me know he understood.

Sighing I nodded back before reaching over and fixing Dmitri's blanket. There wasn't much that I could do right now, but fixing it made me feel like I wasn't as useless as I was.

"What questions did you have?" I asked after a moment.

"You spent last night with Dmitri?" Fornell questioned looking down at his notebook.

"Yes, we had a date to go to the movies, but we were running late so we went to a bar to grab some food before going to our homes."

"Why were you late?"

"Dmitri was running some tests."

"He left the test running over night?"

"No, he and I waited in his office as the test ran. He never leaves tests running over night. He knows how much agents need the evidence. I've seen him stay two, three hours after work because of a single test he needed to run. He takes his job seriously."

"More seriously than Abby?"

My eyes widened when I heard her name. I hadn't even thought of her since I got the phone call. Well, to be fair, I hadn't thought about her in awhile. I didn't really see the point.

She had made how she felt about me and Dmitri and our relationship crystal clear. I wanted to be able to call her my friend still, but I knew that those days were long gone now.

Maybe those days had been behind us for awhile now. As much as I hated to admit I just couldn't bring myself to be all that close to her anymore. No matter what I tried to convince myself of.

Not that I really tried to convince myself. She had done too much to me in the past for me to ever really forgive her. Though I did try to push it to the side when it came to work.

Her and I hanging out alone though didn't happen. Or happened so rarely it barely counted. I just didn't trust her enough to hang out with her just the two of us. Too many things could go wrong and I didn't want to deal with that.

"McGee," Fornell called, "Tell me about Abby."

"You know Abby," I said looking away from him.

"Based on what Tony and the rest of NCIS has said...Let's see... Miss Abigail Scuito is manipulative. She lies to get her way. She tells rumors when she doesn't get her way. She uses Agent Gibbs to threaten people to do what she wants. She disregards others for her own gain. She has ignored protocol on her lab and NCIS rules all together to please herself. Does that seem about right?"

Looking at the ground I nodded my head knowing that there was no point in lying. The agent knew exactly what Abby was like even if he didn't know exactly what she had done.

"Am I right, Agent McGee?" Fornell repeated.

"Only if you have an airtight case," I spoke staring at him.

"You believe Abby could get away with what she's done?"

"I know that you think you have the whole story, but I've known Abby for years. If you have this much evidence this early in the case then something is wrong."

"How do you figure?"

"Abby knows how to kill without leaving a trace. She knows that the first person you're going to look at is her. Especially with how she and Dmitri get along."

"You're going with her planting evidence? Why would she plant it towards herself?"

"Because she's..."

"McGee?"

"She's upset, Fornell. Dmitri is on her turf, taking what she thinks is hers. She hates when that happens. Making sure that everything stays her way. Dmitri came in and changed that."

Fornell nodded his head and stood up. Seemed like he was lost in thought as he made his way towards the door. Before he got there though he stopped and turned back towards me.

"One last question," Fornell questioned, "What was Dmitri doing at NCIS?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "He told me that he was going to be at home all weekend."

"Thank you, Agent McGee."

"Just...Find out what happened. Please."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"I've been told I should speak to you, Gibbs," Fornell spoke walking in my home.

"Busy," I responded grabbing my keys.

"This can't wait."

"Then hurry. Dmitri woke up and I need to see him."

Fornell nodded his head and motioned towards the door. The two of us quietly made our way to my car. I wasn't sure how much he knew about Dmitri and my relationship, but he knew enough to not stand in the way.

It was something that I was grateful for because I already felt like shooting something. I didn't need anyone to stand between me and Dmitri right now. Not when he was at hurt as he was.

It had been a little over two weeks since the younger man and I had talked. I had realized that he was right saying that I needed to time to figure out the whole situation. To see it with clear eyes.

I should have known better than to think that I had time. I should have known better than to let the entire situation get this far out of hand. Now Dmitri was in the hospital after his lab exploded.

Taking a deep breath I tightened my knuckles on the steering wheel though I hadn't started the truck yet. As much as I wanted to see Dmitri I was terrified of what was going to happen.

For years I had wanted to find the man and talk to him or just find out that he was okay. After my calls were refused by his parents and he didn't try to talk to me I had thought that he didn't want to talk to me.

I had thought that my son hated me...Blamed me for what happened to Shannon and Kelly. How was I supposed to talk to a person when I thought they blamed me for getting their family killed?

I had held onto those thoughts even when he came to work at NCIS. All this time I had assumed something instead of trying to talk to Dmitri. I really needed to learn to take my own advice. Never assume. Always double check.

He was going to be fine though. McGee had said that the doctor was running some tests to make sure, but he seemed like the Dmitri that everyone had come to know. Something that made me feel a lot better. It also made me think.

I had come close to losing a man that once meant the world to me. He was my family for so long. He called me Dad and I loved him like my son. Losing him when I was so close to getting him back was not an option.

There was no way in hell that I was going to let him out of my life. He was right to call me out like he did. People had tried to do it in the past, but I had brushed them all off because I thought they didn't know.

Dmitri did. He knew everything there was to know. He went through it all. If anyone could call me out and make me listen to them it was him. And it seemed like he was aware of this.

"You're close to Dmitri," Fornell stated after a moment.

"He was friends with Kelly," I informed starting to the truck.

"So he grew up with you. Did that affect the relationship between him and you or him and your team?"

"Not many know."

"Are you sure?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that I was when I realized that I wasn't sure of anything right now. I had always been so sure of everything, but now I was double checking everything that happened.

And by double checking I meant that I was reading over every file that I had gathered from the Director. Most nights I went to bed feeling as if my head was going to pound out of my head.

I had made so many mistakes. Now that I was looking I realized how much I had hurt my team. There were times where I actually wondered why my team was still willing to put up with me.

"Do you have any suspects?" I questioned instead.

"Yes," Fornell nodded, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Actually DiNozzo told me to talk to you about her."

Hearing the FBI Agent say 'her' I knew exactly who he was talking about. I felt myself clench my teeth as anger coursed through me. As much as I wanted to say that I was surprised now that I knew who she was I couldn't be.

I had thought of Abby as a child for too long. It was time for her to stand on her own two feet. I wasn't going to save her anymore from her own mistakes. I wouldn't do that to my team anymore.

I had allowed that woman to become what she was. I had created a monster. Now I was on my way to the hospital and she was the number one suspect. How had things gotten this bad?

"Ask," I ground out.

"What does Miss Scuito have to gain from Mr. Kovloz being injured?" Fornell questioned calmly.

"Her position."

"Explain."

"You have heard rumors no doubt. About both Dmitri and Abby."

"So many it's not even funny. Hard to tell what is truth and what's not."

"There are files in my basement. Reports that the Director had. It'll answer that question."

"Okay, so with Dmitri gone Abby would have her position back?"

"She thinks so, but no. Nothing will go back to the way it was."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know the truth."

"And the truth?"

Instead of answering I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Right now the most important thing was to make sure that Dmitri was okay and that whomever did this was behind bars sooner than later.

"The truth is I'm not protecting her anymore. If you find evidence against her then throw the book at her. Even if she didn't hurt Dmitri her time at NCIS is numbered. The Director is planning..."

My eyes widened slightly when I started that sentence. I had completely forgotten about what the Director was planning when all of this happened to Dmitri. Though it did explain things now.

Vance and I had been working closely together since I asked for Abby's files. For almost an hour each day he and I had been discussing what we thought should happen to the younger woman based on what she did.

"Vance was going to call Abby into his office the day of the explosion," I shook my head.

"Which would explain why Dmitri was there," Fornell nodded, "Vance would have called him in to fill in for Abby while she was in with him. If he did end up firing her then he'd need Dmitri there to help out. Did anyone else know about the meeting?"

"Just myself and Vance. The explosion must have been trigger by something."

"Unless it was an accident."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, but right now we have no real evidence. No trip wires. No chemicals that weren't supposed to be there. There's nothing but speculation."

"How is that possible? Dmitri is too careful to make a mistake. And if he did it wouldn't be a mistake that caused this much damage."

"There's something missing. I need to talk to Dmitri."

"Not yet."

"Gibbs."

"You will, but he's in with the doctors and they're making sure there's no lasting damage. Talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Tim?" a soft voice said causing my head to snap up.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw whiskey eyes staring up at me. Reaching with a shaky hand I placed it on the younger mans face in wonder. He was awake and he knew who I was.

That was one of the things I had been fearing the most. I kept thinking back to what had happened to Gibbs. The idea that this explosion could take away Dmitri's memories was terrifying.

The two of us were just beginning to know each other so it wasn't as if I could help him. Not that I thought he actually would want my help. I would have been a complete stranger to him. Why would he want me?

That didn't matter anymore. Dmitri was awake and he knew who I was. I was able to push that fear away and focus on...Basically every other fear that I had been coming up with since I heard about the explosion.

There were points in time when I really hated just how imaginative my mind could be. It worked well for writing, but when it came to the real world it was as if I could only think of the worst case scenario.

Every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing Dmitri being killed in the explosion. Or him dying on the operating table. Or him waking up and not having any idea who I was at all. And everything in-between.

Saying I hadn't been sleeping well was an understatement. The doctors had taken him out of the medically induced coma yesterday and I have been not so paciently waiting for him to wake up.

His doctor kept telling me that the body needed time to heal. That Dmitri would wake up when he was ready to wake up. Nothing that any of them said was making me feel any better.

There was one thing though. Not that I was going to tell anyone what I had done. Though something told me that the Director already knew. He just hadn't done anything to stop it.

It wasn't as if it was a bad thing and it was only a slight abuse of my power. Not a horrible abuse of my power. If it was doing any harm Vance wouldn't have let me get away with doing it.

Anyway, it was possible that someone was after him. Me staying with him as a guard was...It was just me doing my job. And if Tony or Gibbs were here when I wasn't it just protecting the younger man. It was my job.

"Hey," I smiled feeling breathless, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Dmitri blinked his eyelids moving slowly, "Sore. Confused. My head is killing me."

"Okay. Here. Let me get your doctor."

"Doctor? What...What happened?"

"You were in an explosion, Mr. Kozlov," a voice said from behind me.

Reaching for my gun I spun around ready to protect Dmitri before I realized that I knew that voice. I smiled slightly at the woman as I sat back down. You'd think I'd remember the voice I'd been hearing for two days.

"I'm Dr. Lindsey Messer," she smiled walking into the room, "It's nice to see you awake."

"Nice to be awake, I think," Dmitri cleared his throat, "Did you say explosion?"

"I did. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm...Tim and I went on a date. The taxi had dropped him off before dropping me off. I fell asleep on the couch. Then...That's it. That's all I remember."

"Okay, that's good. It means you only are missing part of a day. Agent McGee, I need to run a few tests. It'll be for the best if Mr. Kozlov is focused on the tests."

"I'll wait outside."

As I stood up I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. Looking down I saw Dmitri staring up at me. Instantly I sat back down and took his hand into my own. If Dmitri didn't want me to leave I wasn't going to.

"Tim," Dmitri said looking around, "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"Call Mr. Gibbs. Let him know I'm okay."

Smiling I lent over him and kissed his forehead. I knew that Dmitri and Gibbs relationship was a little stormy, at best, but it was still nice to see my boyfriend thinking of the older man.

Standing up once more I pulled my phone out of my pocket letting him see that I was going to do it. It was a simple request and it wasn't like I hadn't already going to do it when I left.

I sent the doctor one last look before I started my way out of the room. She nodded her head back knowing that I would be back soon. Not that she really had to doubt it. I hadn't left longer than I ever had to.

A nurse saw me with my phone out and pointed towards the elevator with a look. Smiling slightly I made my way to the elevator then out of the hospital before dialing my bosses number.

"Gibbs," the older man greeted tiredly.

"Dmitri's awake," I grinned not trying to keep the relief from my voice.

"How is he?"

"He wants you to know he's okay. The doctor's running some tests right now to confirm that, but he's going to be okay, Boss."

I heard Gibbs let out a soft sound letting me know that he was just as relieved as I was. Not that I could blame him. Knowing the the younger man was awake was a huge weight off my shoulder.

"I'm on my way," Gibbs said after a moment.

"Okay," I nodded to myself, "I'm going to call Tony and tell him everything fine. See you soon, Boss."

Hanging up the phone I called Tony, but I had to leave a message for him. Not that I was surprised. The other agent had forced me to go home last night to get some sleep so he was probably fast asleep now.

Once I hung up the phone I made my way back into the hospital. It hadn't been that long so I doubted that Dr. Messer was done yet, but I was fine with just waiting outside the door.

Going back upstairs I went to Dmitri's door and saw that it was in fact still closed. Nodding to myself I spun around looking at the hallway wondering what I was supposed to do while I waited.

Before long I found myself pacing back and forth. As I walked I found myself going back to thinking about the explosion. There was something that had been bothering me since Fornell talked to me.

Everyone knew exactly how careful Dmitri was. He knew his lab backwards and forwards. There was no way that he would make a mistake. It was...There was something I was missing.

"McGee," a voice knocked me from my thoughts.

"Boss," I greeted seeing the older man, "Dmitri's still in with the doctor. He seems okay though. At least he knows who I am. Who you are. I'm taking that as a good sign."

Gibbs nodded his head before moving so he was leaning against the wall by the door. He looked so stiff. Something that he looked normally, but this was different than usual. Not that that was weird right now.

My boss had been acting so strangely for awhile now. It was a little scary. I had wanted to pull him aside and talk to him. I wanted to make sure that he was okay more times than I could count.

The only thing that stopped me was the fact that he would look over at me sometimes. Like he was trying to figure me out. I hated him looking at me like that. It was a little...A lot confusing.

"Make me listen," Gibbs suddenly said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It has come to my attention that I don't listen to you very often. That I take you for granted."

"Boss, you don't..."

"I do. So next time make me listen."

I stared at the older man wondering if he was being serious or not. It was such and odd thing to see. For a second I couldn't believe that this was the man that I had called Boss for so many years.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I questioned softly.

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"Dmitri and I. About the two of us dating."

"Because I was wrong."

My eyes widened at those words. Okay, the man before could not be my boss. He would never do this. Something was wrong. Really really very wrong and he was starting to scare me.

"Boss?" I questioned moving closer to him, "Are you okay?"

"No," Gibbs said honestly, "A lot of things have changed."

"Because of the explosion?"

"Things have changed, Tim."

Before I could question my Boss further the door opened and the doctor motioned us in. Moving quickly I looked around before my eyes rested on Dmitri and my heart dropped to my stomach.

The younger man was laying there tears streaming down his pale face. I moved to his side and took his hand in mine while Gibbs went to the other side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems as if the explosion did some damage that we couldn't find while Dmitri was in a coma," Dr. Messer said with a sad smile.

"What kind of damage?" Gibbs questioned.

"Spinal damage. We aren't sure how bad the damage is. We still have a few tests to figure that out. Something that I will go and schedule in a moment. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I jumped in, "You haven't said what happened."

"As of right now I can't move...I can't feel my legs," Dmitri said his voice void of emotion.

His hand tightened almost painfully around mine as he spoke. I opened my mouth to say something, but there was nothing that I could think of. What did someone say in a situation like this?

Without speaking Dmitri moved his head towards Gibbs so the younger man could bury his head in stomach. I could feel him shaking as he sobbed. If I thought I felt helpless before that was nothing to this.

"I know it sounds bad," Dr. Messer spoke calmly, "But we need to do the tests before think the worst."

"The worst being?" Gibbs asked.

"The worst is that Dmitri might never walk again. The best is physical therapy. It will take awhile, but you will be able to walk again, Dmitri. I'm going to go schedule them. I'll be back to go over the schedule with you."

Dmitri barely moved as the doctor left. I couldn't blame it. We had thought that he was going to be okay. A few broken bones, but no one had thought this could happen to the younger man.

"What do you need, Dmitri?" Gibbs questioned running a hand through the mans hair.

"Don't leave," Dmitri spoke his hand tightening one more, "Please don't leave."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Shouldn't you be at work, Tony?" Dmitri questioned not opening his eyes.

Chuckling softly I walked further into the room my eyes fixed on the unmoving body. I had meant to come over yesterday to see him, but McGee called saying that after the initial breakdown he wanted to be alone.

Not that he was really alone. From what I heard from the nurses both Gibbs and McGee stayed outside of his hospital room. Leaving him alone without leaving him alone. It was a good idea.

I probably wouldn't have wanted to be around people either. I also wouldn't have wanted to be alone. If I had thought that I could get away with it I would have come and pulled up a chair along side them.

It worked out in the long run. When I got into work this morning Gibbs had sent me to the hospital. At first I thought it was because he wanted someone to be with Dmitri since he and McGee were here.

That was until I got the hospital. Fornell was standing by the front doors waiting for me. That was when I realized that the FBI Agent would have to talk to Dmitri about what had happened.

Before I had left the bullpen I felt myself watching McGee. He was simply sitting at this desk typing away. It was almost as if it was a normal day at work, but I knew the younger man better than that.

I could see how tense his shoulders were. How he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. His eyes were fixed on his computer screen almost as if it was holding the answers to the world.

I squeezed his shoulder before I left letting him know that I was there for him. Of course before I left Gibbs pulled me to the side and told me everything that had happened the day before.

"I am working," I offered.

"You... I thought NCIS wouldn't be able to work the explosion?" Dmitri asked finally opening his eyes.

"We're not. Dmitri Kozlov, this is FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. He's the head on the case."

Fornell moved further into the room and nodded his head. Dmitri looked between he and I before nodding his head back. It was almsot as if he was unsure if he should risk talking to the man.

I hated having the younger man be forced to think like that. As dangerous as I knew it was I had always thought of him as being innocent. Someone that needed to be protected from the world.

There were many points in time that he brushed that off or ignored me, but that didn't stop the feeling. Looking at him now I felt like I had failed him in some way. Something I know McGee and Gibbs felt as well.

"Mr. Kozlov," Fornell greeted, "How are you today?"

"Everything's running together," Dmitri offered, "I'm not really sure how I am."

"Are you up for some questions?"

"Until my doctor comes to get me. Ask away."

Going further into the room Fornell and I sat on either side of Dmitri. Without thinking my hand moved to rest next to his though not touching. If he needed me I wanted him to know I was there.

I felt his hand twitch against mine before moving closer so our hands were resting against each other. Nodding my head slightly I looked down at Dmitri and offered him a slight smile.

I knew how difficult to was to be in the hospital not knowing what was going to happen. Fearing the worst, doubting the best. Being pulled between wanting everyone to leave you alone and wanting to latch onto someone have make sure they never leave.

Your mind raced over every little detail trying to figure out what went wrong. All of your emotions seemed heightened or completely gone. It was one of the scariest things I had ever gone through.

I think that's why Kate took that choice away from me. She was perfectly fine and could have left at any point in time, but she didn't. She was there for me even when I didn't want her to be.

Something told me that unless they were forced neither Gibbs nor McGee would allow that. Unless something happened there was alwasy going to be someone by Dmitri's side and I was okay with that.

I couldn't really tell anyone, let alone myself, why I felt so protective of the younger man. There was something in him that made me think he needed the protection. I don't know what it was, but I wasn't going to fight it.

Actually, I was glad that I hadn't fought it. Dmitri was now one of my best friends. Something I wouldn't have had if I done what I normally did and put up a shield stopping him from wanting to get closer.

Dmitri was a special person. It was sad to think that he had no idea just how special he was. Though I had a feeling it was because of his parents. I might not have the whole story, but I hoped he'd trust me enough one day.

I did have a few ideas about what could have happened to him. Each thought was worse than the last. And it was completely possible that I looked his parents up to make sure they couldn't hurt him again.

"The doctor said that you don't remember what happened the day of the explosion," Fornell spoke pulling a notebook out.

"Bits and pieces now," Dmitri commented gently.

"Okay. Tell me what you do remember."

"I woke up to Director Vance calling me. He said...He...I don't remember what he said exactly, but he asked me to come into work. I remember being in my lab going over a case file for Agent... One of the Agents. I...I began to run a test on... On some evidence. I mixed... Mixed two chemicals and... And then I was here."

"You don't remember the chemicals that you mixed?"

"No."

"How well are the chemicals labeled in your lab?"

"Very well. I know how dangerous those chemicals are and I don't want to make a mistake. I always triple check to make sure I've grabbed the right ones."

"You don't make mistakes?"

"Agent Fornell, how many cases have you solved without any evidence?"

"None, even with a confession evidence is needed to put them behind bars."

"Exactly. I know that. I will do everything I can to make sure that I don't lose any evidence if I can stop it."

Hearing the firmness in the younger mans voice Fornell looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow. I gave him a shrug. I had already told him how professional Dmitri was. It was no surprise to me that he did something like that.

Dmitri was a smart man. That much no one could doubt. Something that people seemed to forget though was how much he cared about the cases and the victims. It was the reason he did this job.

It was why there was no doubt in my mind that someone did this to Dmitri. He wouldn't do anything to ruin evidence. There was no way that the younger man did this by accident. No matter how much someone wanted us to think that.

"Tell me about Abby," Fornell said after a moment.

"Abby?" Dmitri asked looking over at me before looking back, "What does she have to do with anything?"

"It seems people believe that she might have a reason to do this to you."

"I don't know her well enough to say that. I do my best to keep away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she and I don't get along."

"Has she done anything in the past to make you think that being around her could be dangerous?"

"She's threatened me once, but she threatened me with Mr. Gibbs. Threatened to take my cases away from me because I was unfit to do this job. She was upset because of my dating Tim. She's a lot of talk though."

"What did you do?"

"I told her to leave. Unless directly instructed by the Director she and I had no reason to be around each other. That if she continued to try to do whatever she was doing I would go directly to the Director."

Fornell nodded his head writing something down. That was when I noticed that this was not the same notebook that he had used when he was talking to me before. Looked like he was finding a lot of things.

I wasn't sure that was a good thing. When there was so much evidence to go over things ended up getting messy and confusing. It was much harder to find the truth when there was so much evidence.

"Is there anyone you know of that would want to harm you?" Fornell questioned.

"No," Dmitri sighed, "Not that I can think of."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Kozlov."

Dmitri sighed as Fornell stood up and started towards the door. The only sound in the room was the younger mans heart moniter. It had been steady for the whole interview, but suddenly his heartbeat sped up.

"Do you really think of Abby as a suspect?" Dmitri whispered.

"It's a possibility," Fornell answered, "I'm going to give all of my evidence to Vance tomorrow. He will have the final say in what will happen to her."

"I don't know if she did this, Agent Fornell. I do everything I can to make sure that I'm away from her. If you think she really did this..."

"Mr. Kovloz, the Director was calling her into his office that day to fire her. That was why he called you in."

Dmitri's eyes widened as his hand moved to grip mine. He might not think he knows Abby enough to say whether or not she would do something like this to him, but he still was afraid of her.

My stomach clenched angrily at that. Abby had done a lot of things in the past, but never had she done something to purposefully hurt someone. She just never thought things out before she did them.

A knock came to the door before anything else could be said. Dr. Messer walked into the room with a nurse. A small smile was on her lips as she nodded at everyone as she went to Dmitri's side.

"How are you feeling today, Dmitri?" Dr. Messer questioned resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tired," Dmitri answered softly, "Are we done, Agent Fornell?"

"We are," Fornell nodded, "Thank you for answering my questions."

As Fornell left the room the nurse and Dr. Messer began to unhook some of the machines. Once that was done we were walking down the hallway as the doctor explained what the tests would be.

I questioned her every once in awhile knowing that Dmitri needed to know the information, but that he was too lost in his own thoughts to really be paying attention to the world around him.

Dr. Messer asked me to wait outside the room while the tests were being run. Sighing I sat in a chair. I had no idea how long I was waiting there, but when they finally came out of the room Dmitri was asleep.

"Did you find anything, Doc?" I questioned as we went back to his room.

"Nothing good," Dr. Messer answered with a shake of her head, "I'm going to go over the results not, but we should prepare for the worse right now. He's probably going to be out for awhile. If you'd like I can have someone call when he wakes up?"

"Thanks, but I..."

Before I could answer my phone went off. Looking at the screen I saw it was Gibbs. Knowing I probably was being called away on a case I spared one last look at Dmitri as they hooked him back up to the machines in his room.

"Thank you, Dr. Messer," I nodded, "Take care of him."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I was hoping that this would be better than it is. Still, I think it's okay and ya'll like it!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Gibbs," Vance greeted, "Thank you for coming."

I nodded my head towards the man before looking around the office. My jaw clenched when I realized what was happening. There was not enough pain meds in the world to make my headache go away now.

Abby, McGee, Tony, and Fornell were all sitting at the table silently. It was not a scene that I was used to my team being. At one point in time they were friends. They were never going to get that back.

None of us were going to get that back. Things had changed. Secrets had come out. No one was afraid to tell the truth now. We couldn't go back to how things were and I wasn't sure I wanted them to.

I hated whenever someone was lying to me. Whenever someone played the victim just to get away with everything. Especially whenever it was a person that I cared about. Especially whenever they knew.

Abby knew what she did. She knew what it would do to me if I ever found out. She counted on people being so afraid of not only her, but of me, that I would never found out what she had done.

Then I found out what she did to the team exactly. Everything she did to McGee and Tony. The lies and rumors she told to the other teams at NCIS to get whatever she wanted as soon as she wanted it.

She used me and I let her. I had wanted nothing more than to believe the best of her. Believe that if my daughter had had the chance to grow up that she would be as sweet, smart, protective and loving as Abby.

Now that was the last thing I saw. I saw a woman that had yet to grow up. She realized that if she acted a certain why to the right people that she could get them on her side. She'd be untouchable.

That was over. She had made her bed and she was going to lie in it. It was a lesson that she should have learned a long time ago. I just hoped it wasn't too late. I couldn't protect her anymore.

I did care about Abby though. Just like I knew Tony and McGee cared. They might not be happy with themselves, or with me, for caring, but they did care about her even with all of her faults.

I wasn't sure if she was going to be able to come back from what she had done. If she could learn from everything and grow. I could only hope not holding her hand would give her the chance.

"Gibbs," Abby stood up running to me, "Why am I here?"

"Fornell," I motioned towards him.

"I thought it would be for the best to question you like this," Fornell responded calmly, "Have a seat."

Pulling away from the woman I took my seat making sure that I was away from Abby. I had to show her that I wasn't going to save her this time. Seperating myself from her was just the beginning.

A pout appeared on her lips almost instantly. I had already told her that I wasn't going to play this game anymore, but it seemed like she wasn't any closer to believing me than she had been before.

"How is Mr. Kozlov?" Fornell asked looking around.

"Why would we know that?" Abby glared before anyone could answer.

"You don't like Mr. Kozlov do you?"

"He hasn't given me a reason to like him. He steals my cases and locks me out whenever I try to help. He's after my job."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of how he acts. I've been the only forensic scientist working here for years. Suddenly he shows up out of nowhere acting as if he owns the place. I just want to do my job. The one I'm good at. I want to help people."

Fornell looked away with a slight shake of his head. Seemed like I wasn't the only one that couldn't believe her the again the man had been looking into her for attempted murder for a little over a week.

That was a sentence that I never thought I'd say. Then again a lot of things had happened recently that I never thought would happen. I honestly didn't know if that was good or bad yet.

"Miss Scuito, can you tell me about the rumor that Mr. Kozlov being abusive towards you?" Fornell questioned pulling out his notebook.

"It's not a rumor," Abby crossed her arms, "The Director gave a case to him and I to work together. I tried to do my job, but he started to yell..."

As Abby tried to explain away her behavior Tony let out a soft snort of disbelief. Suddenly all eyes were on him. I expected him to look away and let Fornell continue, but he just stared at the FBI Agent.

"You have something to say, Agent DiNozzo?" Fornell asked.

"The only reason Dmitri yelled was because Abby wouldn't let him do his job," Tony answered calmly.

"It's my job!" Abby screeched.

"The Director hired Dmitri to..."

"Dmitri? Since when are you such good friends with that man? You're my friend!"

"What have you done to make me, or anyone, think they was your friend and not your stepping stone?"

Abby stared at Tony in shock. Everything had been changing around her, but I knew that this was the first time that someone had said soemthing like that to her. It being Tony just added injury to insult.

"Tony!" Abby yelled before spinning to me, "Gibbs! Tony's picking on me!"

"Prove him wrong," I responded calmly.

"What?"

"If he's wrong prove it. If not own up to it."

The woman's jaw dropped down as she stared at me. Her eyes widened as if she finally realized that I had been serious I wasn't going to stand blindly by her side again. She had to do things on her own.

"See what he did?" Abby turned towards Fornell, "That man turned everyone against me!"

"Really?" Fornell cocked an eyebrow, "Because complaints about you have been coming in long before he started working here."

"Complaints? About what? I'm the best."

"Miss Scuito, do you know why the Director brought you in here the day of the explosion?"

"No, the explosion interrupted him."

"Would you like me to fill you in?"

Abby glared at Fornell as if she was daring him to say it. So, she knew exactly why she had been brought it. Was it really possible that she had done something that would make him forget about firing her?

"You want to know what I think happened?" Abby said instead, "I think I was right.  _Dmitri_  was no good at his job. He grabbed the wrong chemicals and mixed them together."

"You're right," Fornell nodded, "That is what happened. Do you know how I know that?"

"Because there was nothing out of place?"

"Because the Director let our team into your lab. One of the chemicals was there twice while one chemical wasn't there at all. Oddly enough the label had been switched. Can you explain that?"

"You went into my lab?! Gibbs!"

"Can you explain it, Miss Scuito?"

"I don't know! I hadn't been able to start any tests yet. I barely unlocked my door."

"Okay. I have the list of the evidence that was brought in that day. Blood, hair, a computer, some clothes, and jewelry. If it was you where would you start?"

"The blood. Why?"

"According to the FBI labs the doubled chemical is what you would use in a test to run the blood for toxins. While the missing chemical will react explosively when mixed with one of the other chemicals in a blood test."

"And? You don't think I'd do it do you?"

"I don't think. I know. You swapped the chemicals causing the lab to explode."

"Why would I do that? My lab is right next to his!"

"The walls are concrete. Nothing in yours was disturbed. You would have been fine."

"What would I have to gain from him dying? He's already taken everything of mine."

"What he'd take?"

"He's dating my McGee! He's friends with my Tony! He called Gibbs Dad!"

My head snapped towards the younger woman. I knew for a fact that neither Dmitri nor myself told Abby about our past. No one was stupid enough to tell her something like that. No one wanted to see what...

"What did you do, Abigail?" I whispered staring at her.

"I had to save you, Gibbs," Abby spoke tears in her eyes, "Don't you see what he's doing? How he's tearing us apart?"

"Tearing us apart? You did that when you put yourself in front of everyone else. When you put strangers in danger. When you started rumors about my team. When you put a damn dog in front of McGee. When you made yourself seem like the victim to get what you wanted. When you threatened people with me. Dmitri wasn't afraid of me."

"He's using you! He's using McGee! It's not like anyone could be with him for long."

Looking over at McGee I saw him staring at Abby before his shoulders started to shake. It wasn't long before he was laughing out loud. It was an odd sight especially after what Abby said.

"I spent years in love with you, Abby," Tim said calming down, "I looked forward to your phone calls and when I realized that you didn't want me I tried to move on. You came. For awhile. Then I realized something. I realized you never cared and that wasn't on me. It was on you. Just because you're incapable of caring about anyone but yourself doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me."

A silence filled the room at McGee's words. In all the time I had know the younger man I had never heard him talk like that. He was a gentleman in every way. It went against everything he was to talk like that to anyone.

"Do whatever you have to, Agent Fornell," McGee said standing up, "Director. Boss."

Watching the younger man leave made me realize just how much he'd grown up. The man that I first brought on my team would never have been able to talk to anyone let alone someone he cared about.

Before the door could close all the way Tony stood up as well. He nodded to me and the Director before looking at Abby. All you could see was pain and anger in his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Miss Scuito," Fornell said standing up, "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Dmitri Kozlov. You have the right to..."

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled as Fornell placed her under arrest, "Gibbs! Help me! Please! Gibbs!"

Shaking my head I watched as she was pulled from the room. Vance rested a hand on my shoulder before following them out of the room. Going to the stairs we watched her be lead out of the building all the while yelling for me to save her.

"You did the right thing, Gibbs," Vance spoke calmly.

"It shouldn't have had to come to this," I shook my head.

"Maybe not, but I'm not sure she'd learn any other way."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> And so it begins! We talk about CHILD ABUSE BOTH PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL. Got it? Good.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Good afternoon, James," Nurse Graham greeted softly when I walked into the hospital room, "How are you today?"

"I'm well," I smiled before my eyes landed on my friend.

Dmitri was fast asleep on the bed though it was easy to see that it was more out of exhaustion than it was being sleepy. What had the doctors been doing to him all day to make him look like that?

He had been in the hospital for a little over a week now and in all honestly he wasn't getting better. It was actually as if he didn't want to get better. Like he had just given up completely.

Which was an odd thought when it came to my best friend. He was the strongest person that I knew. Which was saying something since I barely knew a quarter of everything that happened to him.

For as easy as it was to read the younger mans face he wasn't one that talked a lot. Okay, that was a lie. Dmitri talked a lot, but if you paid attention you'd see that he never really said anything.

I could still remember how difficult it had been to get him to talk when I found out about his parents abuse. For a moment I truly thought that he was going to hit me. That was not something I'd like to feel again.

He hated whenever anyone tried to take care of him though. I had been trying to help him. I had hoped that he could see that when push came to shove. I had hoped he saw I wasn't leaving or giving up on him though.

Which was something that he had been trying to get me to do when I found out what was going on at his home. The second I knew though it was as if he was trying everything to get me out of his life as quickly as he could.

He wasn't mean or angry towards me, but he did stop talking. He'd avoid me as well as he could given how many classes we had together. He just wanted me as far away from him as possible.

It took me three weeks before I was able to corner him to talk. Something I had really not wanted to do since I had no idea how he'd react. I was getting desperate though and it was all I could think of.

Then he actually started to talk. How I had not seen everything that had been happening was beyond me, but once he told me I couldn't help but play every second of our friendship in my mind.

I could see the stories aftermath in my head. Him clutching his arm to his chest when it was hurt. Him canceling plans because he was too hurt or had to take clothes off. Him limping whenever his leg was hurt.

At first I had thought that it was just his Mother. That his Father would just watch or turn a blind eye. Sad part I really wished that he had just been that horrible of a human being. I was wrong.

I had wanted to go to the police and get him safe. Truthfully I had no idea what he had said that kept me from telling, but he was able to convince me not to. I still wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

It wasn't until he was eighteen that he had told me what his Father was doing it. The only reason he had even told me was because his Father wasn't going to let him escape to college.

That was the thing that had always been on his mind. He did everything in his power to get the best grades that he could. He needed a scholarship and he was going to get as far away as he could.

Once he Father found out his plans... Saying he went ballistic was an understatement. That man thought that he owned his son. He was never going to let Dmitri leave him. No matter what.

And if I had thought I hated his Mother... She had nothing on his Father. I felt sick when he started to talk about that  _man_. I have never hated anyone as much as I hated Dmitri's 'parents'.

The pain they had put the younger man through was not explainable. Then I remembered that before he could tell me anything he had stopped talking about it and begged me not to tell anyone.

That was when we went to the police. Or they came to us. Dmitri's Father hurt him badly enough that I had been forced to take him to the hospital. A nurse called the police almost as soon as he was rolled in.

I was more than happy to have the knowledge that his Father was in prison for life while his Mother had died a few years ago. It never ended well at all. No one liked child abusers on the inside.

Moving slowly into the room I went to my friends side and took his hand in mine. His skin was colder than normal and he looked like hell. It was so close to how he looked when his Father sent him here it was chilling.

Still even after everything that happened he never stopped fighting. It just wasn't in him. At least I had thought that it wasn't in him. Now though I had no idea what was going on in his mind anymore.

I had never seen him so beaten down before. He has never done this before. The whole thing was scaring me more than I wanted to admit. There had to be something that was causing him to do this. There had to be more.

Sighing I brushed his hair away from his face with one hand while I took his other hand in mine. His eyes fluttered open a second later. I offered him a small smile hoping that he'd smile back, but he just pressed his lips together and looked around the room.

"Hey," I whispered, "How you feeling?"

"Tired," Dmitri answered.

"Pain?"

"No, just... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got some news for you."

The younger man nodded his head as his eyes slipped shut. Sighing I ran my thumb over his forehead slowly. He seemed so much more fragile than normal. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Do you want to talk later?" I questioned softly.

"No," Dmitri sighed, "What's going on?"

"Abby was arrested."

Dmitri nodded his head once more before looking away from me. A yawn slipped from his lips as he moved lower. For a moment I thought about leaving him to go back to sleep when his hand tightened around mine.

Staring down at my friend I reached behind me and pulled a chair over so I could sit down. Maybe he didn't want to talk, but right now he did need someone. He hadn't needed that in along time.

I was more than happy to be there for my friend though. He was long overdue for a little breakdown. How he had made it this far was beyond me. I was just glad that he wasn't alone in it.

"James," Dmitri whispered not looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Don't leave?"

"Promise."

I don't know how long I sat there with my friend, but he needed me and I wasn't going to leave him. Closing my eyes I waited until my friend needed me. I was going to be there for him no matter what.

When I opened my eyes again the first thing I saw was Gibbs sitting on Dmitri's other side. I offered the man a nod before I turned my head and looked at my best friend. Luckily he was fast asleep.

"Ducky called you," Gibbs spoke his voice low.

"Dmitri asked me to stay," I responded knowing he'd understand, "Something is wrong, Gibbs."

"The doctors haven't..."

"The doctors don't know him like I do. Gibbs, Dmitri doesn't act like this. He has never fallen apart like this before."

"He's been through a lot."

"I know that. I do. I was here the last time he was in the hospital. He didn't react like this though. I mean... You do know why he was here last right?"

"He hasn't told me anything for sure."

Sighing I shook my head. Of course this wouldn't be easy. Why would it be? Okay, so it wasn't hard to figure out why Dmitri hadn't told Gibbs. It wasn't as if he and Gibbs were close anymore.

I wanted to be able to explain to the older man fully what I meant, but I couldn't. Telling him would involve breaking Dmitri's confidence. Something that I wasn't about to start doing now.

"My Dad," Dmitri answered before I could think of something to say.

"Dmitri," Gibbs moved to stand over him.

"He..."

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready, Dmitri."

"It'll explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. But... Is Palmer right? Is something wrong?"

Dmitri looked back over at me with this sad look in his eyes. Smiling down I kissed his forehead knowing exactly what he was thinking and hoping that I could take some of the weight from his shoulders.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded, "I'm going to talk to your doctor and see if she can get someone in here to talk to you."

Nodding his head in agreement the younger man held onto my hand tighter as Gibbs left the room. His face looked completely blank as his eyes locked onto the wall, but he hand never left mine.

"It's going to be okay, Dmitri," I said gently.

"I'm tired, James," Dmitri responded not looking at me.

"I know, but it's going to be okay. It will be okay. I promise."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> Someone said they wanted Ziva. I hope this answers that.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Ziva?" a soft, sleepy voice questioned.

Turning towards the hospital bed I saw blurry brown eyes staring at me in confusion. I could not blame the younger man for his reaction to my being here. I was beginning to question it myself.

Of course there was a simple answer. McGee asked me to check on Dmitri while I was out to get lunch for the team. Both he and Tony were following leads while Gibbs was talking with Ducky.

I had simply been waiting for some paperwork to be delivered. When McGee asked me to see Dmitri I had agreed easily enough if not only to stop myself from feeling as if I was wasting time.

Because of this I found myself in the room of a man that I barely knew. Dmitri had been working at NCIS for a year and a half, but he and I had barely talked. Something I was not proud of.

From the first time I saw him and Gibbs I knew that there was a past between them. I had no idea what it was but it was enough for me to be wary of growing close to the younger man.

A part of me continued to think that I was right. A great many things had changed since the mans arrival. I could not say that this is what I had thought would happen during that meeting, but I also could not say I was surprised either.

When I first arrived at NCIS the thing I did before anything else was figure out the people I was going to be surrounded by. It was the easiest way to figure out how I had to act around which individuals and which were the best to simply avoid.

It was easy enough to be around Tony and McGee. They were not thrilled with my joining the team, but they would come around. Gibbs knew who I was and did not trust my being there though he also came around to it. Ducky and Palmer followed their lead.

There was only one person that I wanted to stay away from me. Abby. She was the only person that I found myself worried about. I might have been assigned to Gibbs team, but if Abby had wanted I would have been out of there before I knew what was happening.

At NCIS the most powerful person was not the Director as I had originally though. No, that title belonged to Abigail Scuito. As long as you had thought woman on your side than you were virtually untouchable. A fact I had used quite often.

Slowly the team had become my friends. It was an odd thing to happen, but I found myself happy for this fact. I could see that they were good people to have in ones life. I was lucky to be able to have them all in my life.

Maybe that was why I was able to be fooled. I had known what Abby was like long before I met her. That seemed to do very little the longer I spent time around her. Her personality pulled you in and made you forget what she was capable of.

I allowed myself to fall for her act. I should have known better or at least known what was happening. Instead I was blinded. Now everything was up in the air and I was unsure of where I was going to land when things settled.

I did know where I had to start. Perhaps that is why I had volunteered to visit the younger man. He was important to not only to Gibbs, but to Tony, McGee, and Palmer. Still, I had not bothered to give the man a chance.

It is not for the reason most think. I know that I have some issues getting close to people and in my mind there is no point if they would be gone before the days end came to be. I had truly thought that Abby would get her way once more and Dmitri would be fired.

The longer the younger man was there the more concerned I grew with what was going on. Still, I did nothing to step closer to him. I now could admit to myself that I was afraid that growing close to him could result in my losing the team.

It was truly a ridiculous thought. Tony and McGee had grown very close to the younger man. I do not understand why I had let my fear rule me, but I had. I could only hope that I was not too late.

"Is everything alright?" Dmitri questioned trying to sit up.

"Yes," I nodded, "Everything is fine. McGee asked me to check on you."

"Oh. Well, you can report back that I'm fine."

"Are you?"

For the first time since I arrived I found myself truly looking at the younger man. The cuts and bruises from the explosion did him no favor, but he truly did not look well. What had the doctors been doing to make him look so poorly?

Dark circles were under his eyes showing how little sleep he's been getting. There were also bloodshot as if he had been crying recently. Then there was the slight tremors coursing through his body. I could not be sure if it was from pain or not.

"Are you in pain?" I questioned looking towards the door, "Should I get the doctor?"

"No," Dmitri sighed, "I think I've have enough of them today."

"They are running more tests?"

"Right now they're more focused on my mental health. I have some bones to heal before I can start physical therapy."

"That does not sound like the most fun thing."

"You'd be right. Not to be rude, Ziva, but why are you here? Besides Tim sending you."

A slight smirk came to my lips at that. I had over heard Tony saying Dmitri could have been a cop if he had wanted to. That was a very high praise coming from Tony. It seemed as if he was right to say it as well.

I was not trying to hide my emotions, but I was still not the easiest person to read. It was something I had always prided myself on. It seemed as if Dmitri was very good at reading people.

"I would like to apologize for how I have been acting towards you," I supplied gently, "While I have not been out right cruel I have not been welcoming either."

"Ziva," Dmitri shook his head, "You don't have to..."

"I do. I can admit that I did not see what the other did. I allowed myself to be blinded by Abby. I am sorry."

Dmitri offered me a slight smile his mouth opening to respond only to be cut off by the door opening. A young man in red scrubs walked in. He offered both of us a smile as he rolled in a cart with trays of food.

"Lunch time, Dmitri," the nurse offered, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, Glen," Dmitri sighed, "I'm not very hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast. Are you feeling any nausea? Or are you in pain?"

"Just...Not hungry."

"I'm going to have to tell Dr. Messer if you don't eat. I'm still going to leave the try. In case you change your mind."

Dmitri nodded his head looking out the window as the nurse left. I watched the younger man closely noting that his heartbeat jumped as did the shaking of his body. It seemed that there was something going on in his mind that was holding him back.

"You are not doing alright," I started calmly.

"I don't know," Dmitri looked at me, "I'm not a fan of reliving things."

"What are you reliving?"

"Too much I've talked about this too much already. I just want to forget."

Hearing the pain in his voice as well as seeing it in his eyes that had me reaching forward to take his hand in mine. Brown eyes widened as he looked between the hand and myself. It seemed he was just as surprised by my action as I was.

"I do not know what is going on, Dmitri," I offered, "But I do understand that running from the past help no one."

"What about hiding?" Dmitri questioned with a weak smile.

"That does not help either. I know that this is not the easiest thing to do and that you in fact do not want to do it all. I do know that you beginning this means you want to try and change whatever it is that happened."

Dmitri gave me a small smile while squeezing my hand. I might not be friends with the younger man, but I was glad that I was able to offer him some advice. He was a good person and hopefully a good friend someday.

"Thank you, Ziva," Dmitri spoke, "Can you hand me the tray, please?"

Nodding my head I placed the food on the table and pushed it in front of the younger man. Dmitri reached for the fork and slowly started to eat. I doubted he would eat much, but he would at least have some food in his stomach.

"Thank you, Ziva," Dmitri said once more, "You don't have to stay. You have work to do."

"I will visit again," I said moving towards the door.

"See you then."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"You're late, McGee," Gibbs stated as I rushed to my desk.

"Sorry," I responded dropping into my chair, "I was at the hospital."

Almost instantly the tone of the room changed. Three sets of eyes moved to look at me as I did my best not to look away from my computer monitor. I didn't want to see the worry and sadness that would be there just yet.

The clock read 10 o'clock letting me know just how far the day had gotten before everything turned to hell. Well, that wasn't true. Everything went to hell around seven this morning. This was it finally getting back to a somewhat calm state.

I never thought that my calm state would make me want to bash my head into a wall, but there were things that you learned everyday. Like how watching the man you've been dating for four months gasping and crying out in pain as doctors and nurses rushed around him is not a nice image.

In fact it's an image that has you rushing to his side to hold his hand hoping that you'll be able to figure out what the doctors are saying. But of course you can because you're not a doctor and they have their own little language.

Then suddenly the hand in your loosens until it's falling to the side of the bed as a shrill beep fills the room. Before you can even begin to question what is going on a nurse is forcing you out of the room as even more people file in.

So you stand there completely frozen as if someone reached into your chest and squeezed every last breath out of you. You feel as if you're floating and falling all at once. Clenching your hands tightly you stand there waiting for some kind of news.

You have no idea how long you've been standing there, but when the doctor finally emerges he informs you that they're not as done with the surgery's as they thought they were. That they'll call when they're done and have more answers.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked a hand coming to grip my shoulder.

It was then that I noticed that I had stood up. My entire body was shaking as the older man pulled me away from the desk and to the elevator. I was honestly too drained to even fight back as the doors closed and he shut the elevator down.

Leaning against the wall I buried my head in my hands as I slide down the wall. An arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me closer to the older man as I started to cry. The situation had finally gotten to me and I felt myself finally falling.

As odd as it sounded I knew that I was sort of the odd man out on the team. I wasn't saying they didn't care about me, but that I might hold myself away from there sometimes. Not that I did it on purpose. Not all the time at least.

Okay, so I wasn't holding myself away from the team as much as I was holding myself from Gibbs. As much as I hated to admit it I had always compared my Boss to my Father and that caused me to act a certain way.

It wasn't Gibbs fault that I acted the way I did around him, but I knew how much Marines hated any sign of weakness. To be fair I had a lot of them. Something the Admiral never let me forget when I was growing up. A lot of fights came from that.

I knew that Gibbs and the Admiral had totally different ways of viewing basically the same rules. He wasn't my Father, but I still found myself wanting to prove that I wasn't completely useless. That what I could do could help the team with cases. That I was strong enough to handle this.

Someone I was failing at now. I was literally curled into his side sobbing my eyes out. Every part of me wanted to pull away and pull myself together. I coudln't though. I was too drained to stop. The fact I kept picturing Dmitri didn't help either.

Every inch of his body had been taunt like a bow. Gasps and whimpers of pain could be heard even over the doctors and nurses. Those beautiful whiskey eyes were shining bright with tears streaming down his pale face. Then everything slowly started to fad. Every noise went silent. His eyes went dull.

"Breathe," a strong voice demanded cutting through my thoughts, "In. Hold. Out. Come on, Tim. You're going to pass out if you don't calm down. Just follow my breathing."

Letting my boss take over for a moment I found myself doing what he said. Pushing myself into a panic attack would do nothing for anyone. I had to be strong. Dmitri needed me to be strong for him. I could do that. I had to do that.

"It isn't a weakness," Gibbs said his hand tightening on my shoulder, "Crying...Emotions aren't a weakness."

"I know," I panted out trying to get my breathing back.

"Do you? How long have you been dating Dmitri?"

"Four months."

"How long have you wanted to be dating him?"

"The first month he was here."

"McGee, you care for people. Deeply. You have a heart of gold and you wear it on your sleeve. That's not a bad thing. You just feel emotions deeper than some. You show them."

"Boss?"

"Your boyfriend is in the hospital because of an explosion caused by someone you used to be in love with and at one point in time thought of as a best friend. This is the first time I've seen true emotion coming from you without you pushing it back down."

Sighing I looked up at my Boss seeing that he was staring at the wall. The hand on my shoulder slowly loosened until I could move so I was sitting up fully. Still I didn't let my eyes leave my Boss as I tried to figure him out.

More often than not I found myself in positions like this. I never really understood the older man though I knew what he wanted me to do. It was such an odd relationship, but in truth I wouldn't change any of it.

"They think Dmitri has a piece of something near his spine," I spoke softly, "It's been working closer and today it shifted. He was in so much pain, Gibbs. Then he was... He was so still. That damn noise..."

"Shh," Gibbs soothed resting a hand on my knee, "What else did the doctor say?"

"To go home and wait for a call while they 'figure this out'. How am I supposed to just go on with my day knowing his heart stopped?"

Gibbs nodded his head before pulling me so we were both standing up. Hitting a button to start the elevator he directed it down to autopsy without saying a word. Sometimes I really hated how quiet he got.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky greeted with a smile before his eyes locked on me, "Timothy, what is wrong, my boy?"

"Have some tea," Gibbs said moving me to a chair, "Listen to Ducky's stories. When the phone call comes get me. We'll go together."

With nothing more than another squeeze to my shoulder the older man turned and walked out of the room. For a second everything was quiet. Then Ducky was back to himself. Moving around the room he handed me a cup of tea and started to talk.

I couldn't really tell what the M.E. was saying, but I felt myself get pulled into the noise. A steady stream of talking about everything under the sun while a cup of tea warmed my hands. Gibbs really was good at taking care of us.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Tony?" McGee questioned sleepily as I walked into the hospital room with Palmer.

Smiling slightly down at the younger man I placed a hand on his shoulder before looking over at Dmitri. The forensic scientist looked... Saying he looked like crap was an horrible understatement.

It had been about three days since his latest surgery. The tubes and wires that we had thought he was done with were back as well as some new ones. It was as if the machines were keeping him alive.

The doctors had explained that that wasn't true though. He was breathing by himself and his heart was good. They were helping heal him, but that was all. He just wasn't actually ready to be awake yet.

Before all of this happened the doctors had actually been talking about release dates. He'd have to stay with someone and couldn't go to work yet, but he would have been out of the hospital.

I wanted to point out how unfair the whole thing was. How Dmitri didn't deserve to have this happen to him. It didn't matter though. Life was rarely fair and I knew that he knew that as well.

Shaking my head I looked back down at my friend and really looked at him. In truth I wouldn't be surprised if the nurses were talking about having him brought into the hospital himself.

He looked like he had lost a few pounds. His skin was pale and tight. It wasn't right for my friend to look like this. If McGee wasn't going to take care of him then I was going to step in and do it for him.

Something Gibbs would normally be doing if he wasn't trying to take care of himself at the same time. I know the older man thought that he could take care of everything himself, but I think he was realizing that he couldn't.

Over the past year and a half that Dmitri had been he Gibbs was seeing that he wasn't this unmovable force. The world wasn't bending to his will. The truth was he just ended up missing the world around him.

He was starting to look back and see how blind he was to everything that was going on around him. He had to come to terms with the facts. Something that was made even harder with Dmitri in the hospital.

I knew that it was a horrible thing to think, but part of me wondered what it would be like if Dmitri hadn't shown up. If things would be better for everyone if no one knew all the dirty secrets that were being kept.

Okay, so it would be good for Abby and Gibbs. Ziva and I wouldn't really be affected by it. McGee, on the other hand, he would... Things would not be good for him if Dmitri hadn't come around.

It was really an amazing thing to think about how connected people are. One person can change your life so much, but be almost nothing to another person. It was a hard thing to comprehend.

Abby was my friend and it was hard to think about her not being in my life, but, as bad as it sounded, nothing was really going to change. We didn't hang out that much out of work and we had never been more than just friends.

Yes, I was going to feel her loss, but in the end I was going to be able to move past it. McGee and Gibbs were different. They both loved her in different ways. She was a huge part of their lives.

I knew that it was hard on Gibbs, but he was different than McGee. That was a lie. They were surprisingly similar when you looked at it. Something I had been doing a lot of recently.

Neither man liked to admit when they needed help. They were way too proud about certain things. They hide away from even though they were almost always surrounded by people.

Sometimes I wondered if that was why Gibbs brought McGee onto the team. He saw not only what a good agent the younger man could be, but he saw the person that he used to be. Though that sounded wrong.

I couldn't see Gibbs ever being shy and soft spoken as McGee. I was able to admit that I didn't know my boss all that well. Especially his past. It was one of those unanswerable things that you always wanted to know but knew better than to ask.

Still, they were a lot alike. So alike that I'm not sure they actually could see it. They just kept going back and forth not knowing exactly where the other stood on having the other in their life.

It was a big mess that I was hoping that Dmitri was starting to fix. He was so close. They had been talking more over the last year. Not exactly the best yet, but they were talking more.

Then all of this happened and once again everything was up in the air. McGee thought he was floating off in the middle of nowhere while Gibbs was trying to latch onto something that wasn't there anymore.

It was so odd to think that Ziva and I were the ones that were trying to hold everything together. We were the ones that ran away when things got too complicated or too real. Not Gibbs or McGee.

They liked the idea of finding the one or settling down. Having everything figured out in their lives. It was the exact thing that both of them probably had been dreaming of for their whole lives.

Both of them were so close to having what they wanted in their hands only for it to be ripped out or manipulated in some way. Every single time it was as if things were going so well and then it was taken from them. Not this time. I wouldn't let it happen this time.

"What's going on?" McGee questioned looking between me and Palmer.

"You're coming with me," I said staring down at him.

"No, I need..."

"You need to take care of yourself. All you've been doing lately is working and sitting here."

"Dmitri needs..."

"He has. He has Gibbs, Palmer, me. He's not alone and neither are you. You're trying to do all of this by yourself and that ends now. You're coming with me. We're going to grab some dinner before going to your place. Where you're going to shower and then sleep. You'll call me when you wake up and we'll go from there. Let's go."

McGee looked over at Palmer as if he wanted to the man to help him out of this situation somehow. Palmer simply offered a bright smile and moved to Dmitri's side causing me to smile myself.

Palmer had actually been the one to point out his worry over McGee. I always forgot just how good a friend that man was. He was really good at reminding everyone though. He loved it.

"He's not going to help you," I shrugged pulling McGee to his feet, "Now march. It's time to take care of you. Palmer has Dmitri."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Good Morning, Leroy," a voice spoke behind me causing me to turn.

A soft chuckle slipped from my lips as I stood up to greet my Father. I had no idea how he knew that I was here, but I found that I didn't care. Right now I was simply glad that I wasn't in the hospital room alone.

I had been nine days since Dmitri had his last surgery. The doctors still had no idea when he was going to wake up, but they were hopeful that he would wake up soon. That knowledge didn't help me or anyone for that matter.

McGee was taking it harder than anyone though. Everyone had been watching him closely. Making sure he was eating, showering, and taking breaks. He was walking in a haze and I couldn't blame him at all.

That did nothing to stop us from worrying about him. Especially since he didn't really want our help. All he wanted to do was stay by Dmitri's side and wait for the younger man to wake up.

The tried so hard to watch over him to make sure that he wasn't going to breakdown, but with each passing day I saw cracks around his edges. And I wasn't the only one that was seeing them.

Tony and Ziva had taken to checking on him multiple times a day. Ducky was bringing him tea during the day and looking to make sure that he wasn't sick in anyway. Palmer had even started to bring food for everyone and sitting by McGee to make sure he ate.

It didn't really help though. The young man was still losing weight and his skin was still pale and drawn close to his bones. I knew that it wouldn't be long until the Director called me in to talk about the man. I just hoped Dmitri woke up before then.

A year and a half. That was all that it took for Dmitri to change the team. Change McGee. It was odd to think about, but at the end of the day I was glad that the man had joined us.

I wasn't sure where the team would be if he hadn't joined us and I'm not sure that I wanted to know. Things were going better now. At least they would be if Dmitri would finally wake up.

Looking over at the bed I let my eyes look over the younger man. Nine days of sitting by his side and watching him but not being able to truly interact with him. I didn't think it would be this hard.

Before this I had spent years wondering if I should find the younger man and try to talk to him. I had wondered if he would want to talk to me at all or if he had moved on completely and forgotten me.

Then I walked into his lab and everything changed. I had him back in my life. That should have been a good thing, but I found that I wasn't ready for him him to be in my life once again.

"So this is Dmitri," Dad said walking further into the room, "Kelly always talked about him whenever she'd visit. I always wanted to meet him."

"His parents wouldn't let him come," I shook my head sitting back by him.

"Didn't want him out of their sites?"

"I'm not sure why they wouldn't let him come, but I know it's possible that they were abusive."

"Poor child. What are the doctors saying?"

"That's he's healing. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Kind of makes you want to hit them doesn't it? Doctors have never been my favorite people. Though I do like Ducky."

"He told you I was here?"

"He did. He also told me about Abby."

Nodding my head I looked back at Dmitri. I hadn't seen Abby since her arrest. Seeing her while not knowing if Dmitri was going to be okay didn't seem right. I need to be able to tell her what she did exactly.

Of course there was also the fact that I wasn't sure how I would react when I saw her. I needed time to figure everything out. Getting into a screaming match with her would not help anyone right now.

"How are you doing, son?" Dad questioned resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think. Everything's falling apart, Dad."

"What's everything?"

"Abby's in jail, Dmitri's in a coma, and McGee is breaking down."

"McGee... He's dating Dmitri, right?"

"He is. I don't think he's going to be okay until Dmitri wakes up and no one knows when that will be."

"How long have they been dating?"

"Four or five months."

"He falls hard fast, doesn't he? Reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"Who? You, Leroy. Don't you remember the first time you told me about Shannon? I swear I thought you were going to propose to her right then and there. You had only been dating for three months at that point."

Laughing slightly I nodded my head. I could remember that. I loved Shannon the first time I saw her. Something she actually made fun of me for. She always did love doing little things like that.

"I miss her," I swallowed roughly, "I miss them both."

"I know," Dad nodded, "I miss them too. Miss your Mother as well. Miss you."

"I'm right here."

"You haven't been here since they died. But you're right. I'm starting to see my son again. I think I have Dmitri to thank for that."

"I can't lose him again, Dad."

"Haven't you learned yet? They might not be here, but they're only lost if you don't look. You lost Shannon and Kelly because you blocked them. You blocked everything they had created in your life."

"What was I supposed to do, Dad? I couldn't..."

"Not at the beginning. I understand that. I did the same with your Mother. Then one day I found a photo from our wedding day and I broke down. First time I cried since her death. After that I looked and I found her again."

Feeling something hit my hand I looked down and noticed a small drop of water on it. Reaching up I touched my face and felt tears. How had I not noticed that I was crying before now?

"Find them again, Leroy," Dad gripped my hand tightly, "Stop doing this to yourself."

"I don't deserve..."

"Don't you dare, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You did nothing wrong and if you had been in that car I would have lost you too. So stop this right now."

Hearing the passion and anger in my Fathers voice I looked up and saw him blinking back tears. I never wanted to see the man look like that and knowing I was the one that was the cause...

Standing up I pulled him into a hug. He patted my back a few times before pulling away with a smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. There were times when I wondered if I would have made as good of a Father as him.

I opened my mouth to voice my opinion when my eyes flickered down to Dmitri. Seeing whiskey colored eyes looking up at me I took a step closer to the bed taking the younger mans hand in mine.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Dmitri questioned groggily.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on. WARNING!! Talk of child molestation in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Tim," Dmitri greeted as I walked into the hospital garden.

Grinning I bent down and pressed a kiss to the younger mans head. It had been three weeks since he awoke from his coma and saying that it had been difficult on him was an understatement. It was heartbreaking in a way.

The first day I had gotten to see him I don't think he said more than ten words. Which was only because the doctor kept asking direct questions. Other than that he had only said my name as a greeting and good-bye.

That's who it had been every time I saw him. My name and good-bye was it. Which was sadly an improvement on the others who would visit. Palmer, Tony, even Gibbs barely got a whisper of good-bye when they left.

Then there was the fact that he wasn't eating much. I had never seen him eat more than a few bites which was only after someone goading him into it. He never got more than five bites choked down though.

It was a little scary to watch the younger man waste away in front of me and not be able to do anything. Not that I had the slightest idea where I would even begin to help him. I just knew someone had to.

I knew that he was talking to the psychologist once again, but it didn't seem to be helping. Dmitri was just getting worse. There had to be something that could knock him out of this.

"How are you today?" I questioned standing next to him.

Brown eyes kept staring forward at the poppies. Normally there was a glow in those eyes. A spark that just seemed to flow directly from his soul. It was the thing that drew me to him in the first place.

It had been dimming since he enter the hospital, but now it was entirely gone. Everything about him was gone. It was as if he was he had taken everything and locked it away. As if he was trying to hid...Save himself.

I wanted to push him into talking to me. I kept thinking that if I was able break down the walls that he had forced himself to build that I might be able to get him back. He could finally start to heal.

Then I realized just how bad that could be if I did it. I might be able to break the walls down, but... If I did it wrong then it was possible that I could end up breaking... I could end up breaking him.

That was the last thing that I wanted to do to my boyfriend. I just wasn't sure if not doing anything was doing more harm then it was good. Why couldn't the world just give the man a break?

Reaching down I placed a hand on his shoulder as my mind wondered. It had been so long since I had been able to truly talk to the younger man that I was starting to wonder if he and I were still dating.

It was not a thought that I liked to think, but it is one that I have been thinking a lot. I wasn't willing to walk away from him unless he really wanted me to. I just had no idea what he wanted anymore.

"Dmitri," I started looking away from him, "Do you...Do you want me to leave? I know that it hasn't..."

Before I could finish my train of thought a hand linked with mine. Looking down at the younger man my eyes locked with tear filled brown eyes. With a smile I pressed a kiss to his lips squeezing his hand.

"Okay," I whispered against his lips, "I'm here, Dmitri. I'm here."

Tears streamed down his face causing me to kneel before him. Making soft shushing noises I brushed the wetness away letting him rest his head against my shoulder as his nails dug into my back.

Blinking back my own tears I watched a nurse walk up only to stop. I offered her a slight smile while shaking my head. She gave me a smile back and moved away to give us more time.

"I'm sorry," Dmitri sobbed, "I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to assure him that everything was fine but stopped myself. Dmitri needed to have a moment to get everything out without anyone stopping him. I had to give that to me.

It took awhile for the younger man to finally pull away from me. His eyes were rimmed in red while he gasped for breath. I pressed a hand on his neck my thumb running over his jaw as he calmed down.

"I'm so tired, Tim," Dmitri muttered staring in my eyes.

"I know," I ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't... No one knows. I never..."

"Dmitri?"

"I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything, but I'm not sure that you'll..."

"There is nothing you can tell me that would make me walk away."

Trouble filled the mans eyes while he looked away from me. Looking back up at the nurse I motioned for her to come over. She came over announcing that it was time for him to head back to his room.

Everything silent once again as we walked back to his room and I found that I hated it. I had known that I had missed his voice, but when it was taken away from me again I wanted to scream.

It took awhile for the nurse and me to help Dmitri back to his bed. As the nurse and I moved around him I noticed that he was refusing to look at anything but his hands which made me a little afraid what was going on in his mind.

Sitting down next to the bed I watched the nurse walk out and waited. There was nothing I could say at this moment that would make anything better. He needed to talk on his own time.

Reaching forward slowly I took his hand in my own and held it loosely. It was him that threaded our fingers together and squeezing. It was as if he was trying to reassure himself that I wasn't leaving.

"I hate being gay," Dmitri admitted softly to me.

"Why?" I asked my stomach dropping.

"My... Because I keep thinking I'll end up like my Father. That I'll..."

"What did your Father do?"

"He wasn't a good person. He used to... He used to sneak into my room when I was asleep. Or he would give me my baths. I tried so hard, Tim. Please, I tried."

Shaking my head I kissed the back of his hand not knowing what I was supposed to say, but feeling as if the story was just beginning. I knew his childhood wasn't the best, but I hadn't thought it would go this far.

"Is he..." I questioned gently.

"Last I heard he was in jail," Dmitri shook his head, "I haven't seen him since I left for college."

"And the whole time?"

"For as long as I can remember. I didn't...I knew that I was wrong, but I..."

"Stop. There is nothing wrong with you, Dmitri. What your Father did has nothing to do with you."

"If I wasn't..."

"Your sexuality has nothing to do with this. If you had been born a girl or if you had been born straight he still would have done that. What he did is because of him. Not you. Never you."

Standing up I hugged the younger man tightly kissing the side of his neck. Once again I could feel him shakily sobbing into my chest, but I couldn't bring myself to care about it. I just wanted him to be okay.

"Dmitri," I pulled back, "If you're not... If you're not ready for this..."

"I like you," he shook his head.

"I like you too. A lot. I'm an all or nothing type of person."

A soft laugh slipped from his lips as he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Smiling back at him I pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his cheek, then making sure our eyes were locked I kissed his lips.

I could feel his lips moving against mine gently before pulling away. With a smile I ran my fingers across his jaw as I went back to my chair watching the younger mans face closely hoping to get a hint of how he felt.

"You're not leaving?" Dmitri swallowed heavily the light slowly brightening his eyes once more.

"I'm not," I shook my head, "I know that's not the whole story and I'm not going to ask for it. I'll never force you to do something you don't want to do, Dmitri."

With a nod of his head Dmitri rested our linked hands on his stomach a small smile playing on his lips as we sat there. I knew that he wasn't okay just yet, but to see that spark growing I was beyond happy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where this story will go so please watch up here for WARNINGS. This will be very important as time goes on. 
> 
> I know that people want to stay mad at Abby and I know she deserves it, but I don't see McGee doing that. I see him letting her go completely. Not letting her take up anymore of his life now that she's gone. He's too caring like that. I hope you agree.
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Boss? McGee called walking into my basement, "You called?"

Glancing up at the younger man I caught him yawning widely into his hand. I had thought that he would look at least a little better now that Dmitri was going to leave the hospital soon, but he looked worse.

He hadn't lost anymore weight, but he also hadn't gained any back either. The dark circles were still there as well. Truthfully, the agent looked about as bad as Dmitri did. Which was saying... Actually, it was screaming something.

I knew that Tony had been forcing Tim to take care of himself and while I knew he was listening it wasn't enough. McGee had only done enough to not be forced to the hospital. It was far from being enough.

For awhile I stood back thinking that I was the last person that he wanted to see. I had come to terms with everything I had done and everything I should have done. Now I had to work on being forgiven.

I didn't have time to do that though. Not while everyone was focusing on Dmitri. Not that I could blame them. He had become a huge part of our lives. Taking care of and worrying and him understandable.

It was time to push that to the side for a moment though. Dmitri had a lot of people take care of him. It seemed as if McGee had forgotten that he wasn't alone in this. Time to show him how wrong he was.

Without speaking I walked to the younger mans side and placed a hand on his back. Green eyes filled with confusion as I lead him back upstairs and then up to the second floor spare bedroom.

McGee opened his mouth to speak, but with a shake of my head I silenced him. Right now words were a problem in my team. It was time that I showed them all the things I had said I'd do as their team leader.

On the bed was an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. With a nod of my head I motioned to the bathroom across the hall letting him know that I had actually thought this through.

The younger man nodded his head and started to pick up the clothes. Sighing I spun the man back to me while picking up the alarm clock. Silently I handed him the clock nd waited for him to understand.

It took a moment for him to understand then a soft, warm smile graced his lips. With a slightly shaky hand he pushed in eight o'clock p.m. before shooting me a hopeful look that had me smiling myself.

Taking the alarm I placed it down while McGee finished picking up the clothes. When the door to the bathroom closed I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch my eyes darting to the clock.

It was five o'clock now which left me plenty of time to figure out something for dinner. It would have to be light since I wasn't sure if McGee could actually handle all that much right now. Better to not make him sick.

Closing my eyes I let myself focus on the sounds around me. Before long the shower shut off and heavy footsteps moved back into the room. The bed groaned as McGee lay down and found a comfortable position.

Soon the only noise I could hear was from outside of the house. As peaceful as everything was I found myself thinking about the hectic-ness that had been surrounding the team for the past... Years now that I thought about it.

I liked my job and though it wasn't exactly what I thought I'd be doing when I was an adult I still enjoyed it. At least most days I enjoyed knowing that I was helping put criminals away.

Of course there were days where that wasn't enough. There were times where we never caught them at all or where the criminal wasn't as cold and heartless as we thought. Those made you question your career every time.

Then there were the cases that made you want to hide from the world altogether. Those usually involved children in someway. It was something that I found myself glad of when I realized how few cases we had involving children.

After all of that there were a lot of times that I wondered just how long someone could keep this job without wanting to eat their own gun. How long until I or someone on my team came to that point?

It was something that I spent more time than I could say thinking about. How could I prevent that from happening if the team never had bonded as fully as I thought we had? How could I keep them safe?

A soft noise had my eyes flying open. Blinking I focused in on the sound waiting for it to happen again. When it did I figured out that it was coming from McGee. Moving quickly I got into the spare bedroom and looked at the younger man.

Blankets were pushed down and tangled around his waist. Sweat was soaking through his clothes as he tossed and turned. Soft noises slipped from his lips letting me know he was having a nightmare.

"Tim," I called moving closer, "McGee!"

The only man jerked up panting heavily his green eyes darted over the room looking for whatever woke him up. When his eyes finally fell on me a dark blush came to his cheeks while he looked down.

"That explains the bags under your eyes," I said calmly.

"I..." McGee started, "Sorry, Boss."

Sighing I moved to the edge of the bed and gently hit the back of his head. McGee looked up at me a soft, almost broken smile on his lips causing me to shake my head and sit next to him.

"I can't stop, Boss," McGee whispered.

"Can't stop what, Tim?" I questioned keeping my voice low.

"Thinking. I can't...I don't understand."

Quietly I waited for the younger man to talk. I knew that talking about serious subject wasn't something that he did easily, though he did talk more than I do. It was weird to think that McGee and I were alike.

Ever since my Father pointed it out I couldn't stop thinking about it. He and I had a lot in common that I wondered if he would follow in the things I've done. I hated thinking of him following the same path as me.

Then I remembered how different he was. He and I had some similarities that did cause me worry at time, but he was much... He was must softer and much more forgiving then I had ever been.

"Why didn't I matter as much as everyone else?" McGee gently voice broke through my thoughts.

"Because..." I tried to start before sighing, "Because I'm human, Tim. I make mistakes. I let myself... I wanted to have a fraction of something I had lost a long time ago. I was unwilling to let go and you got hurt because of it."

"Why me though? Why was I the... The least important?"

"Because you seemed the most put together. Your past, your family life. I didn't think that you needed me the same way the others did."

"But I did, Boss. I do."

"Tim, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. A lot of them. I don't think sometimes. I get too caught up in my own mind. People... You got overlooked and I'm sorry. For the first time you're seeing me...Everyone is seeing each other as human. As flawed. It's going to take time to get used to."

McGee stated at me his eyes roaming over my face before a small smile came to his lips. I knew that there was still a lot to go for us and the team to be okay, but that everyone was willing to try was good.

When all of this started I had no idea what to think. The more information that came out the more sure I was that someone was going to leave and I couldn't say that I blamed them one bit.

Now there was a chance that I could fix this and I wasn't going to let this happen again. It might take awhile for us to find our team back to what it was, but as long as everyone was willing we'd try.

"Does that mean I get to Gibbs slap you?" McGee questioned with a slight grin.

Snorting slightly I shook my head at the joke. I hadn't been on the end of a slap to the back of my head in awhile. Though by the tone of his voice the younger man probably would slap me if he got the chance.

"Boss," McGee said swallowing roughly, "What's going to... What's going to happen to Abby?"

Looking down I ran a hand through my hair not knowing exactly what to say. I had been thinking about her a lot since her arrest, but nothing I came up with actually made any since in my mind.

I loved her. I truly did, but there were a lot of things that I wasn't sure about. She had done a lot of things and right now she needed to time to think about what she had done and, hopefully, realize what went wrong.

"I don't know what's going to happen," I spoke softly.

"She needs you," McGee stared at me.

"She needs help right now."

"I know, but she needs you too. I can't...I can't forgive her for what she's done to me, but don't want her to lose everything."

"You really are something, aren't you, Tim? I'll talk to her, but not now."

"When?"

"When I don't feel the need to punch something when I think about what she's done to you. To everyone."

"Okay, I get that. I just...I hope she gets better."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both sad and happy to say that this will be the final chapter of this story!
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and gave me advice throughout the whole thing. It was a fun ride.
> 
> Wow, 43 chapters not one sex scene (that is a miracle). And the most reviews I had ever gotten! Thank you all for everything. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did!
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Scuito!" a voice rang through the yard, "You got a visitor!"

My head snapped up at the yell. I hadn't had a visitor since I was locked in the hellhole. Five months, one week, four days, and nine hours and not a single person came. They didn't even accept my phone calls. Except the nuns who were 'praying for me'.

What was that even supposed to mean? I didn't need someone to pray to me! I needed them to get me out of here! Jail was not the right place for me I was innocent! There had to be someone that believed in me!

And it wasn't my  _attorney_. He kept wanting me to plead insanity! There was no way that I was going to plead insanity. I wasn't crazy. I was doing the right thing to protect the people I cared about.

Wait...Maybe it was Gibbs and Tony! They finally realized how wrong they were. Oh, I couldn't wait to get out of here. To finally go home and back to work. To see my team and make them beg for me to forgive them.

They had to see that I was right by now. And I was. I was just looking out for the people that I cared about. It's not my fault that they had no idea who they were bringing into our family.

That was what all good girls did right? We took care of our family. Okay, so sometimes I was a little mean about the way I went about it telling them how wrong they were. They just weren't listening to me when I was nice though. I couldn't see what I had done wrong.

And they had listened to me. Every single time. They even forgave me whenever they thought I went over the line, which didn't happen very often. Everything was perfectly fine in our family...

At least it was until the little boy came into work. I don't know where he got off thinking that he was so important, but he needed to knocked off that throne. Something that took longer than I liked to admit.

Nothing I seemed to do knocked him down though. Everything I said he brushed off. I couldn't get under his skin and that was completely pissing me. It had gotten to the point that I had to get to him.

I couldn't spend all this time and effort on this little boy and not have him notice it. I spent hours planning away little ways to mess with him and get him to leave. And nothing. No one blew off Abigail Scuito.

Maybe I had gone a bit too far when I made his lab explode, but it was for the greater good. He needed to be taken care of and I needed to get McGee and Tony back by my side once more.

McGee loved me. He was my future. Yes, it was a future that he had to wait for, but it was worth the wait. I was worth that wait. He was just an impatient fool who didn't know good when it smacked him in the face.

And Tony was my big brother. He was there to protect me and to put McGee in his place when he thought that he had the right to walk away from me. He couldn't walk away from me now.

Walking through the yard I let myself smirk. Finally they were realizing just how wrong they were. They knew how much they needed me. Good. I wasn't going to back until they were crawling.

Looking around the small visiting room I tried to find McGee or Tony or even Gibbs, but none of them were there. No the only person in the room was some guy in a wheelchair. What the hell was going on?

"Dmitri?" I growled when I saw his face.

"Abby," the younger man calmly greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you the good news."

"What good news? Are they finally getting rid of you?"

"No, quite the opposite. Director Vance is letting me have an intern actually. But no, that's not the news. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be able to walk soon."

Glaring down at the wheel chair it took me a second to realize what he was talking about. The explosion had hurt him to the point of not knowing if he was going to able to walk again.

That probably shouldn't make me as proud as it did, but I actually was. He was hurt because of me. He was broken because of something I had done. Ha. It severed him right for everything he did.

"Why do I care?" I glared.

"You don't," Dmitri shrugged before leaning forward, "Here's the part you're going to care about. You're going to be in jail for a long while."

"Gibbs will..."

"Maybe, but I don't care about that. I care about you knowing that nothing you did changed anything. The explosion, the rumors, the threats. They were for nothing."

"They got me..."

"They got you here. They got you a nice jail cell. They got you the loss of people that cared about you. Was it worth it?"

Staring into the ruddy brown eyes I felt like something snapped in me. Without thinking I tried to jump across the table and wrap my hands around his pale neck. I would get him I had to hurt him.

"Get back here you bastard!" I yelled as guards pulled me back.

"It's done, Abby," Dmitri said rolling away from me, "You're done. Whatever you wanted is over. Just know this. Tim and I are happy together. Mr. Gibbs might be hurting, but he's learning that it's okay. And Tony... Tony met a girl. You'd like her...Well, actually she wouldn't put up with you. So thank you Abby. Thank you for giving me something I never thought I could have. And good-bye. We'll never see each other again."


End file.
